Peculiarus
by SweeTarts151
Summary: With powers that set her apart from her family, Rachel was on the run. Can she learn to control her powers, keep her friendships, maybe even some romance and stay alive? The powers that run through her veins make her and others like her different. She is a Peculiarus, a special person. And she has been captured.
1. Chapter 1: Captus

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: Character may be OOC. **

**Chapter One: Captus**

I was running as fast as I could, breaths filling the silence as pants of exhaustion, following the mop of blonde hair running in front of me. I could hear them and I knew she could to if the way she kept looking back at me and behind me was any indication. Her eyes were filled with worry for me and fear, no not fear something deeper and I knew what it was because I felt it to. It was terror, terror was like fear on drugs, it pulses through your veins, making your stomach flutter and your heart race. I forced my legs to move faster, willing my heart to pump more oxygen through them so I can escape.

As I follow the sure footed and long legs of my friend, everything goes black as if someone had shut the lights off and I knew they must have sent a new person because this had never happened before. I tripped and fell to my hands and knees, I stayed in the position and listened. I could hear everything and I went to scream for help but nothing came out, it was like my voice was stolen right out of my throat. More terror and adrenaline flooded my system as I heard feet run past me and a pair of feet stop right next to me.

My breathing was erratic and I moved my hands around to find something, anything but as I brushed my fingers from hard and rough concrete to the soft fabric of clothing, the feeling disappeared. It felt like nothing, like I didn't have hands at all, as if they were cut off or numb. I moved them thinking that my hands had just lost feeling but I didn't even know what the other parts of my body felt, the concrete was no longer hard against my knees. It was like I was floating in a dark void. A voice filled my head sounding from right in front of me.

"Its okay, don't be afraid." I jerked my unfeeling limbs back, but it felt as if I hadn't moved, but I knew my brain was telling my limbs what to do, I had to have moved, I was in a kneeled position so I started to move my body as if crawling, I still felt nothing but the voice sounded again. "Damn it stop moving, If you stop I will give you some senses back". I nodded my head quickly and stopped moving. My body still felt suspended. "Okay I am going to give you your touch back but if you try anything, I'll take it away again and your hearing too okay?" I nodded once again. "Alright you might be in pain you were flailing around on concrete."

The first thing I feel is pain like she said I would and I move to groan in pain but no sound comes out. I can feel the concrete against my body and tears escape my eyes in joy at that one little thing. The feeling of nothing is one that will haunt me forever and I hope she got away, I pray to the god she believed in that she wouldn't come back for me. The attackers voice filled my ears again. "I am going to help you up alright?" I nodded again wishing for my voice back. I begged my power to actually work for once but it wouldn't, I hadn't felt it since they started persuing us. I couldn't see my attacker and my power was always a little haywire but that didn't explain why I couldn't feel it.

I heard two set of feet and tensed up. Two voices filled my ears, at the unknown one fear made my stomach flutter but the second voice, it made me both relieved and terrified.

The first was a woman's, who spoke to my captor. "I got the other one, she doubled back and got in range." I heard my captor mutter a 'thank god'.

"What the hell did you do to her! Rachel are you alright? Let go of me you fucking psycho." I can hear her struggling and I did the same trying to pry myself away from the one who stole my senses. Suddenly my feeling disappeared again and terror filled me again. I could hear her voice. "Stop whatever it is you're doing to her stop, we'll do anything. Please stop!"

My feeling came back as did my site. I blinked blearily, tears running down my face. I looked into her eyes as she pulled against her captors hands. "I am sorry I had to do that, but you two need to come with us for your own and others safety." I moved my eyes from one blonde to a taller older blonde, the one who had my hands bound in front of my body with her left hand gripping the handcuffs. She looks apologetic and guilty I turn my head back to my blonde traveling companion.

"Its okay Quinn." My voice works and my eyes water in relief. Quinn moves in her captors hands again and my captor hands moved, Quinn flinched in fear and i'm guessing mine uses her hands to take away my senses because Quinn is staring at me and the other blonde. I give her a shaky smile as they lead us to a ford focus.

Quinn's captor, a dark curly hair, women with a built frame places Quinn in the back seat, removing her hands that were handcuffed behind her back to around her front like mine were, on the drivers side. The blonde places me on the passenger side and shuts the door. Something like the metal that is in police cars to separate the front of the car from the back is in this car, keeping us from touching either of our captors in the front seat. The blonde one speaks. "I'm Holly and this is Beiste, we're going to take you guys to a place just for people like us. I'm sorry to have scared you guys but it is dangerous out here. Rachel we will treat your scratches once we get back, I am sorry you got hurt."

I don't say anything, I just look out the window at the dull city Quinn and I had been in for three weeks, it was the longest we had ever stayed in one spot and we paid for that mistake. Quinn glared at the driver but didn't say anything, she shifted her shoulder, looked at me, and I took the invitation. I slid my head under her arms, my face laying out on her chest and right shoulder, her cuffed arms rest around my back and shoulder and mine curl into her shirt as I fold my legs up onto the seat.

Its not the most comfortable position thanks to the handcuffs but we both take comfort from one another like we have for the last six months. I listen to Quinn's breathing and I can tell she is trying to use her power as her breathing changes from deep calming concentrating breathes to harsh angry and frustrated breaths. I shake my head in the negative against her clavicle when she looks at me, a question spilling out of her eyes instead of her mouth.

Our powers were dead they didn't work, both of us had hated our powers, wished for them to disappear, to leave us alone and now that we had our wish we were scared and lost. Our powers saved us more than once and now they were useless. The car hit a bump and I saw the blonde look up into the rear-view mirror from driving, her eyes were filled with concern and it confused me. I shook the thought of this woman being worried about us out of my head, she and her friend had just kidnapped us, we need to have our guard up.

My body aches and exhaustion soon overtakes my body, I know Quinn feels the same exhaustion, her eyes droop but she manages to keep them open and stay awake. I try to follow her lead and stay awake but my eyes blink slower and Quinn's steady heartbeat thrumbs in my ear, like a steady lullaby.

* * *

My body jerks awake as the car hits a bump. I go to rub my eyes forgetting that I have handcuffs on. I frown as I manage to rub my eyes uncomfortably. Quinn looks down at me and I question her with my eyes. Six months together had let us understand one another with just a look. She looked down at her hand and I let my eyes travel down, she had four fingers up, her thumb down. We had been driving for four hours. I went to apologize for falling asleep but she shook her head, silently telling me it was fine.

I shifted and she lifted her arms up as I moved off of her and stretched my muscles the best I could. I looked up and saw the blonde, Holly, watching us then eyes moving back to the road, concentrating on driving. The car is completely silent and I begin to fidget, my knee bounces, then my fingers begin to tap in a rhythmic beat. That last for about fifteen minute before I let out a sigh of boredom. Quinn looks at me amused, I roll my eyes and begin to tap my foot.

I let out another sigh and shift in the seat. I lean against the passenger side window, watching the road, trees and sometimes houses pass by. I turn to look at Quinn and unlike me she is sitting straight and staring ahead, except for when she looks at me out of the corner of her eye.

Time passes by as if dragging each second behind it is making it slower, finally I speak. "How long is this car ride suppose to be?"

Holly looks at me then Quinn. "Sixteen hours give or take, its been almost five so only eleven or so hours left." Her smile takes over her face as she says this optimistically. I just let out another sigh.

"Are we just going to keep driving or will you stop? And why aren't we on a plane or something, I mean whoever hired you sent a lot of people after us." Quinn gives me a look and I realize my big mouth may get us in trouble. She tenses before Holly begins to laugh.

"Yes we will stop sometime, but we are driving the whole way there so you're sleeping in the car. And because we didn't need to waste money on fueling and flying the plane to get you two." She looks at Beiste a smile on her face, Beiste just shakes her head and leans it once again against the window, she looks worn out.

Quinn doesn't say anything so I just nod my head and wait for us to stop at a gas station. Holly had looked forlorn that I wouldn't talk anymore and decided to turn on music, it was a top twenty hits station. A song I didn't know was playing on the radio and Holly was singing along with it. As the song ended she pulled into a gas station. She looks at both of us then nudges Beiste. "Alright we are going to uncuff you two, but if you try anything I will do what I did when I caught you, do you understand?" I nodded and Quinn glared at Holly before nodding.

Holly comes to my side of the car and uncuffs me but grabs my bicep, pulling a bag out of the trunk before leading me to the restroom. Once we get in there she locks the door. I use the restroom and as I wash my hands wincing as the hot water hits my scraps she speaks. "I am sorry you were hurt Rachel, it was never our intention. I forgot that some people flip out when I use my power on them." She looks at me guiltily, I just turn my head away and hop onto the counter. She sighs before she gets to work on the scraps to my knees and the ones on the palms of my hand. I wince at the burn of alcohol. She finishes up bandaging with my knees and hands. She move to my face rubbing alcohol across the scrap on my chin. "Sorry." she says this guilt inflicting her voices as I wince again. She leaves the scrap on my face unbandaged. "The reason your body hurt so much after you got feeling back was because feeling nothing to suddenly feeling is a drastic change, you didn't break anything thank god, but you did scrap yourself up pretty good. You might have some bruises where you hit the ground but you should be okay."

I just nod my head and she tell me to stay put as she uses the restroom. When she is done and has washed her hands we head to the grocery part of the gas station. I see Quinn and Beiste standing by the car. Quinn sees me and relief floods her features. Holly walks around the food and drinks, picking up random items and walking through isles. I follow her and five minutes later I hear the door chime, I look to the entrance and see Quinn and Beiste. They walk straight towards us. Holly seems to have gotten five energy drinks, three bags of chips and two packages of powdered donuts. She sets them on the counter and looks at us. Beiste moves grabbing things she wants and Holly smiles at us. "Get whatever you want girls, its on us."

Quinn looks around and moves about the aisles, Beiste is busy making two huge cups of coffee to care. I follow her and feel Holly's eyes watching us. I shiver remembering her powers. Quinn is grabbing energy drinks and depositing them in my hand. I knew enough from the last six months that this was to keep us awake and alert, Quinn and I were going to try and escape. I nodded my head and started grabbing things high in sugar, I looked at the labels knowing they weren't vegan but I had given that up when I left my home nine months ago. Vegan food is expensive and hard to steal on the run, so I had to drop my veganism.

We ended up with two energy drinks apiece and two candy bars apiece. Holly didn't even bat an eyelash just paid for the gas and food with cash and we walked back to the car. Beiste kept looking at us as she sipped her black coffee. Once Quinn and I were in the back seat Holly smile then handcuffed me to my door. I stared at her in shock. "Blondie was planning an escape." She looked at Beiste who then handcuffed Quinn to her own door. "Now you both are stuck, drink up we have a ten hour drive. Though you might want to rest." With that her and Beiste both shut the doors and climbed in the front. I look at the clock it says 5:56. We had been captured for almost five hours now. We left the drinks untouched.

I slouch against the door and Quinn growls in frustration, pulling at the handcuff. Beiste looks as if the coffee isn't helping her at all. She looks dead tired. I slump again before I look at Quinn. She gives me a look to tell me that we will get out, we just have to have patience. So we waited, I saw Quinn close her eyes and her body slump slowly, her mouth opening slightly to let out soft puffs of air. She looked asleep but I knew better, Quinn never sleeps with her mouth open, she barely makes any noise as she sleep.

I move to follow her idea, but I can't seem to get comfortable so I just stare out the window for an endless amount of time, my eyes flitting between Quinn and the two abductors. Holly has the music on low as she sings along to it. I can't make out the lyrics but I move my eyes to Beiste who seems to be dozing off, Holly thumps Beiste on her arm and she jerks awake. Holly gives her a look as Beiste shakes herself awake, giving in and grabbing one of the blonde's energy drinks, her two coffees not doing anything to her tired body.

I close my eyes and search for the presence that had been my power, the warm yet sharp feeling that I got when I used it. I felt nothing as if my power was never there. I search again begging it to work, to do something. Again nothing happens. As tears of frustration fill my eyes I stare out the window into the endless black. I looked at the clock, we had been in the car for almost an hour and thirty minutes since the gas station. Bored I start to count from one hundred to one first in English then in what little Spanish I knew.

Finished with counting I started to draw on the window, which was foggy due to the cold outside and the heat in the car. I shivered as my finger touched the glass. It was the middle of December, somewhere around the fifteenth maybe. We had stayed in that small town in Wisconsin because of Christmas coming up, Quinn had never seen a white Christmas and the people in Wisconsin had been nice. We thought we were safe for once.

I drew the beast from the game temple run, the one that chases the person. I then drew a dinosaur, my imagination getting the best of me as I added a saddle to it along with a gun. I was breathing heavy as I drew these. I shook my head and ran my hand over the drawings, erasing them. I looked up, Holly was watching me.

I shook my head before pressing it against the glass.

* * *

I had been staring out the window for about four hours when Beiste started to fidget. Holly looked at her and Beiste pointed to a gas station. We pulled into it and Beiste waited for Holly to get out, she uncuffed me and Beiste did the same for Quinn. Quinn walked to me rubbing her wrist as they lead us to the bathroom, it was a one person bathroom so Beiste went first. Then Holly went before I went. Quinn went in and gave me a look, she wanted us to escape once she got out of the bathroom. I didn't move or make a sound fearing Holly would look over at me from where she was waiting and where Beiste was filling up the car.

Beiste was about 20 feet away from us. Holly's phone rang right as I heard the toilet flush, as she answered it Quinn came out of the bathroom and I looked at her, then took off running, she was right behind me. "God damn it get back here!" Holly yelled at us and that spurred me to run faster, I did not wanting to lose my senses again. Quinn was running beside me.

I still couldn't feel my powers, they were still missing. I heard a car engine to the right of us and saw Beiste driving the car, her expression pissed and determined, Holly wasn't in site. Quinn and I cut across road to the left and ran towards the woods, our feet trying to find traction on the mucky ground, snow was everywhere slowing down our movements. Our breaths were coming in pants as our feet pounded against the ground. The cool air burned my throat and lungs with each breath I took. We kept running and running. I didn't hear anymore footsteps or the car, but Quinn didn't slow down, not until she tripped over something and rolled down a hill before hitting a tree, she groaned in pain and I rushed over to her side, landing on my knees next to her, water and cold seeping through my jeans and bandages.

She gripped her left shoulder, her face an ashen white as she panted, both out of breath and pained. "Quinn come on lets go." I grip her right side and help her up. Her teeth are grinding in pain as her left arm hangs limply by her side. "I think you may have dislocated it." I look at her and she nods her head before she turns her head the other way. "Okay on three." I grip her arm as I had seen my father do plenty of time at work when I used to go with him. "Ready." She nods and as one is halfway out of my mouth I pop her shoulder back in. She lets out a grunt, almost a scream of pain.

I rest my forehead against her chest before I pull off my scarf, she shakes her head in the negative before I shake my head and begin to create a sling for her arm. Once I finish with that we begin to walk. Quinn is shivering, her jeans soak along with the black long sleeved shirt she had thrown over her navy blue tank top. I wrap my arm around the right side of her body, her right arm rests over my shoulders as we walk, her left arm cradled to her chest by my scarf.

A shiver racks through my body, my jeans are wet where I kneeled on the ground to help Quinn and they are ripped from when Holly captured me. I shiver again as the cold air seems to pull the heat away from us, Quinn's wet cloths not protecting her and my wet jeans and tee-shirt have the same effect as her do, they seem to allow the cold in. Her teeth chatter and I pull her closer to me. I hear footsteps and Quinn tries to take off running again, I grip her right hand with my right hand and shake my head in the negative. "Rach go, run, we can get away or at least you can."

I shake my head no again. "Quinn if we keep running we will get hypothermia, and your shoulder was dislocated, let them catch us. We are safer in their car right now then we are out here." She goes to argue but I shake my head.

We hear the footsteps coming from behind us so I turn us around to face our pursuer, Holly is about thirty feet from us. I raise my right hand up, my left still wrapped around Quinn's waist. "Don't do anything, we surrender don't take our senses away. We will do whatever you want."

I keep my right hand up, Quinn's right arm and hand grip my shoulder like a constrictor. "Alright you two, I am going to come closer, if you try anything I will use my power on you." At our nods she comes closer until we are just five feet away from her. She pulls out her phone never taking her eyes off of us. "Beiste, yeah I have them, just follow my coordinates."

She hangs up the phone and stares at us. Her expression is livid and we stand there under judgement shivering for about five minutes before we heard Beiste crunching through the snow. "The car is about a two minute walk from here, lets go." Beiste's tone is stern and pissed off.

Holly nods for us to move forward and we walk, Beiste and Holly right behind us. Quinn's teeth are chattering uncontrollably now and mine soon join hers. Our bodies shivering, trying to heat themselves up when we are freezing. Finally the car comes into view. They make us stop before they had us some clothing from the trunk. "Here you guys need to change before you get hypothermia." Beiste averts her eyes and turns around.

Holly looks at both of us, she takes away all feeling for just one second and then it's back. That was her warning, she would turn around to give us privacy but if we tried anything she would not hesitate. With both their back turned Quinn and I quickly change. Used to changing on the run and in each others presence we strip down, leaving our bra and underwear on we both pulled on sweatpants and a hoodie. Quinn had difficulty due to her recently dislocated arm so I helped her. We stood still, our feet are bare against the cold concrete.

I clear my throat and they turn around. They motion us towards the car. They handcuff us both to the doors again before throwing thick socks on our laps, this time Quinn is on the passenger side due to her dislocated left shoulder.. "Put them on your feet, leave the shoes off. You risk getting sick with cold feet." Holly shut the door after she says this and moves to the driver side of the car, getting in then driving. I look at the clock, it read 10:53, we had run for about ten minutes before they caught us.

I pull my socks on and see Quinn struggle to do the same, her left arm in pain with each move and her right handcuffed to a door. I motion with my hands and she tosses me the socks. Her feet prop up onto the seat and I pull her socks on with one hand. Her eyes thank me as she curls up in a ball, trying to retain body heat. I hear the heater kick on before Holly speaks. "Quinn what happened to your shoulder?"

Holly looks through the rear-view mirror until she catches Quinn's eye. "I fell and dislocated it, Rachel put it back."

Holly looks concerned but nods. "We'll have a doctor look at you both when we get to the house."

Quinn and I say nothing and Holly just shakes her head. Both adults look worn out and annoyed. I see Quinn and she slumps against the cold window, he body curled into a ball, preserving heat and protecting her hurt arm. He mouth is closed and her eyes move around under her closed eyelids, she is really asleep, not faking it. I stay awake, looking after her like she did when I fell asleep. The time passes slowly with quiet songs on the radio.

* * *

I look at the clock and it reads 5:03. We are driving through New York City and curiosity overtakes my body. I had always wanted to go to New York. I nudge Quinn with my foot and her eyes open slowly, she takes in the city with the same awe I feel. We were both from small towns and tended to in the last six months, stay in small towns. The traffic is horrendous and we finally make it to a dock at 5:34. Holly flashes a card and they let us drive onto a ferry, which takes off the second we are secured onto it.

Holly makes us stay in the car for the fifteen minute boat ride. Finally I see and island and I know right away we are heading for it. Fear and awe consumes my body at the sight of this island, I can tell Quinn feels the same way. I stretch my right hand across the seat until it brushes against Quinn's thigh. I squeeze it in reassurance, for both me and her. The ferry docks and the car drives off the dock, Holly waves the ferry goodbye and drives up a long winding road. After a few minutes, a huge mansion comes into view, but its not the mansion we notice first its the wall of a fence and its gates. The wall is made of stone about fifteen feet high and five feet thick, the gate is thick iron. We drive through the gate until we pull into a huge partially underground garage.

Holly shuts the car off, she seems to be stuck in her seat before she takes a deep breath and opens her door. Beiste hops out of the car, yawning then stretching, her back pops a number of times, causing me to cringe at the sound. Holly opens my door and uncuffs me, she once again grabs me by my bicep leading me to Quinn and Beiste. Beiste is standing behind Quinn, not touching her, worry evident on her face as she looks at Quinn's left arm.

Quinn's face isn't as white as it was before, but the sweat she had broke into when she dislocated it is dried on her face. Both of us are dirty, leaves clumped in Quinn's hair, dirt covering our faces, and the scarp on my chin bleeding once again. We look like crap. They begin to lead us out of the garage taking us through a door and into a mudroom. We move from the mudroom to a huge kitchen, to a foyer type room, huge mahogany doors are to our right, with big window to each side of them. "Nobody should be up yet since its almost six in the morning, but I sent Figgins a message." She is talking to all three of us and at mine and Quinn's confused looks she elaborates. "Figgins built this place, he owns it. He's sort of like a principal of a boarding school." We nod our heads and she continues. "We'll explain everything when we go to see him.

We move into a hallway, it continues down but we stop outside the door that says 'Figgins Office' the door behind us says 'Emma and Will'. Holly knocks on the office door and an African-American man opens the door, his faces remains emotionless as he leads us through the door and into his office. It looks like any typical office would, a wooden desk with a leather chair behind it, bookshelves surrounding a door behind his desk, and some chairs for visitors to sit in.

He motion for us to sit as he sits down. "I am Mr. Figgins, but you can just call me Figgins. Ms. Holiday and Ms. Beiste have brought you here for a reason, do you know what that reason is?" His emotionless voice fills the room, it is soft and controlled, like he can't let anything slip through.

Quinn looks at me and I nod my head, she wants to know if I want to go or if I should let her. I begin to speak annoyance and anger overtaking my voice. "Yes, these two women have kidnapped us because of our powers, which is illegal, so if you would let us go that would be preferred."

He looks at our to captors. "Holly, Shannon did you explain why these two were brought her." Shannon or Beiste as we were told her name was, looked exhausted as she straightened up in her chair. Holly decided to speak.

"We explain that we were chasing them and captured them because of their powers but we didn't get into every detail, they managed to escape once and slept through the ride on intervals." Figgins nods his head before he looks at us, his eyes taking in mine and Quinn's appearance, stopping at my chin and Quinn's arm.

"I am very sorry you two were injured, it was not meant to happen. You two will be treated for any injuries once I explain why you are here." Quinn and I both nod our heads, curiosity runs through my body. "You both have talents, volatile talents. We take in people, teenagers like yourself and we help them control their talents. We have been trying to bring you guys here for about two months. You left a trail of destruction wherever you went these last six months together." He doesn't even look at the file on his desk as if he has it memorized. "A mall destroyed in Wyoming, trees uprooted and missing along with the sign at Yellowstone park, four men hospitalized for severe injuries, crushed limbs and broken bones, an entire ring of drug cartel disappearing out of thin air during a police raid, and animals released from a petting zoo due to as they said, a rampaging bear on steroids, running havoc on the town in Idaho. There are many more I left unlisted. You two have threatened to expose people like us. So I had teachers from our school try to bring you here, but you guys are good. Emma and Sue found only traces of you before Sue was attacked by a strange creature. Both of you are powerful, yet volatile. You both lack control and could hurt somebody. We are here to offer you a spot here, we will train you and help you. There are other people you age here, it is up to you. Do you want to stay here or do you want to be on you own again out there."

His voice didn't even change when he spoke, it remain monotone but the emotions that flashed across his face were genuine. Quinn looked at me and I knew what she was thinking. This place had a warm bed, food, other people our age. They may have kidnapped us but we were out of control, they could teach us, we wouldn't have to run anymore. Quinn nodded reluctantly so I spoke. "We'll stay here. It will take awhile for you guys to earn our trust but we believe you can help us."

Figgins nods before addressing Holly and Beiste. "Take them to Sue, she'll hate being woken up this early but she'll help them. Then take them to their rooms, Emma should have breakfast ready by eight." They both nod and we get up. My manners get the best of me and I quickly thank Figgins. He just nods his head.

Quinn looks at me before sidling up next to me. We are barely an inch from each other. Holly walks in front of us and Beiste behind. We leave Figgins office and turn right, we pass a room with the label 'Beiste' then pass a room labeled 'Holly', I am guessing that those are their bedrooms. We finally make it to the end of the hall and there is a room labeled 'Sue'. Holly knocks and the door is pulled open fifteen seconds later by a very annoyed looking blonde. She has short blonde hair and in plaid sleep pants and a long sleeved shirt as she towers over us, looking to be 5'11 or maybe six feet tall. In other words, she is intimidating especially with a scowl on her face. "Why the hell are you knocking on my door so early?"

Holly speaks up a grin spreading across her face. "Good morning to you to Sue, and Figgins sent us here. Got two patients for you, Quinn and Rachel." Sue looks at us before slamming her door shut, Holly just smiles and we wait in silence for about a minute before the door opens again. Sue is now in a dark blue tracksuit. She stalks down the hall and leads us into the foyer. She hits a button on the keychain she is carrying and like in the movies a bookshelf moves.

Quinn tenses before we follow them through the door, it is an elevator, Quinn's body remains tense so I grab her right hand, she grips it like it is a life-line, her claustrophobia getting the better of her. We ride down it until we met the level Sue had pressed. She leads us until we come across a glass door labeled 'Medical Ward'. Sue opens the door and barks at me and Quinn to sit on a bed. Quinn sits on one bed and I sit on the one right next to her. Holly is standing in the doorway her smile still in place as Beiste struggles to keep her eyes open.

Sue looks at me then looks at Quinn. "Blondie, you look to be in pain, what hurts?" Quinn looks at her then at Holly and Beiste. "Beiste, Holiday get out so I can treat my patients."

Holly looks shocked Beiste expression remains tired. "Sue these two have tried to escape and managed to escape once. Their powers can be unstable, we can't risk you ge-"

Sue looks pissed. "I don't care if they are dangerous or threaten to kill me, they are my patients and I am telling you to get out of my infirmary. If you are so worried about their powers leave Beiste to guard the door, but you will not be in the room when I examine them. And in case you have forgotten Holiday, I have powers too." Holly just nods before she turns and leaves. Beiste follows, her feet dragging. Sue looks at us. "Alright blondie off with the top, I need to look at you arm." Quinn obeys and unhooks the scarf from around her neck. She winces as she tries to pull the hoodie off. I jump of my bed and head over to help her. I grab the fabric of the hoodie but Sue stops me and begins to cut away at the hoodie with scissors.

There is slight bruising already forming on Quinn's back and shoulder where she had hit the tree. She holds her arm close to her body as Sue examines her. Sue's face looks startled at the prominence of Quinn's ribs and her collar bone, but she continues to examine her shoulder, her face moving back to impassive. "It looks like you dislocated it, but it was relocated." She touches around Quinn's shoulder pressing and running her hand and fingers over certain places. "It seems to have been placed back correctly, but to be safe I need to x-ray it." She helps Quinn off the table, before handing her a hospital gown. She pulls it over Quinn before tying it then Quinn drops her sweat pants laying on a machine in a room with glass walls.

Sue brings her back to the table I am standing by. "Alright the x-rays will be back soon just lay here and rest, I didn't find any other problems beside a few scratches and bruises." She looks at me. "I treated all her wounds, all we need to do is wait on the x-ray and then we give her a brace and pain killers. As for you lets see what all you have." I take off my hoodie and pants, leaving me in my underwear and bra. I nervously fidgeted my fingers and look at Quinn, she gives me a reassuring smile and my nerves calm.

Sue looks at me for permission before she begins to remove my dirty bandages and clean my scraps. She finishes with my knees quickly, moving on to my hands. Her eyes stop at the small scar across my side but they move on as she looks for an injury anywhere else. They then stop at my ribs which are showing as bad as Quinn's are, we are very skinny. She finishes with my hands and places some bandages on my hands. She begins to clean my chin carefully, I look towards Quinn and her focus is on Sue looking to see if she is a threat. Once Sue finishes with my face she beings to speak. "I cleaned the scraps up, you should probably take a shower sometime, I will give you some bandages to place on them after you shower, you'll want to put antibacterial ointment on them." I nod and she pats my shoulder softly before moving to where a machine is beeping.

She picks it up and holds it to the light before placing it on the thing doctors put x-rays on. She looks at Quinn. "It was dislocated but who ever relocated it did a good job." Quinn looks at me and Sue nods before continuing. "There shouldn't be any problems, but I am going to give you some painkillers just incase. You need to take Advil or ibuprofen for inflammation then the pain killer if you need it." She starts to head over to the cabinets, pulling out slings before she finds the right size. "Alright Blondie you're going to want to take a shower, you both are. So I am going to take you down the hall to the bathroom, there should be some clothing that you can wear in there. We always have new clothes around for new students." She leaves Quinn in her hospital gown and tosses me one. Quinn's arm stays close to her body as Sue leads us to the bathroom keeping a close eye on Quinn, we pass Beiste whose eyes are wide awake as if she just had a shot of espresso. We make it to the bathroom which looks like one you would find in a gym. Small cubicle showers and restroom stall and lockers with benches in between the rows.

Sue moves over to a locker, before unlocking it. She takes out two pairs of sweats and a long sleeved shirt along with a button up shirt, long sleeved also. She set them on the benches as she moves to another cabinet unlocking it and pulling out two sports bras and two normal bras that look like they will fit us and some unused underwear. "We always have extra undergarments and clothes for the new kids, they almost always show up without a change of clothes, so use whatever you want. Someone will take you shopping or you can order clothing online. The school will pay for it but you will have to do chores around the house." We both nod, Sue looks at us both before telling us she will wait outside.

Once she is gone Quinn looks at me. A question bleeds out of her eyes and I nod. "We are doing the right thing Quinn, this is a first. We can live here, learn to control our powers, just think, we won't have to worry anymore."

Quinn looks skeptical and I look into her eyes pleading with her, she sighs but answers me. "Fine. Fine it is good not to worry about hurting anyone and it does sound nice to be able to control it, but I don't trust these people, they hunted us for two months."

I remember the nights we spent running away and hitching rides on the train praying we wouldn't be caught. "I know Quinn but we were dangerous, what if they're telling the truth, I believe them, they can help us."

She sighs before nodding. "I know Rach but it pays to be wary. I have to look out for you and for me, we have to be cautious." I nod my head understanding Quinn's reason. And I admit Holly still gives me chills and I hate that they chased us for two months but this is the first place that we can stay at to learn and maybe even live at longer that two weeks.

Quinn smiles before she heads to the shower, she growls in frustration. "Rachel I need help." I can hear the pout and the frustration in her voice. I laugh as I head to where she is, knowing she needs help with her bra. I throw the curtain open unlatching her bra before I quickly hit the cold water handle in the shower. She screams as the icy water hits her skin, retaliation for all the times she had used the 'hot' water.

Laughter splutters out of my mouth as I hear her cursing me. I quickly strip before getting into my own shower, the hot water kneads the aches out of my muscles and burns my wounds, but it feels amazing. I hadn't had a long hot shower in many months. When Quinn and I were on the run we stayed at crap motels that only offer lukewarm water that lasted for about two minutes, it was never really hot but it was better than freezing.

I hear Quinn's shower shut off after fifteen minutes as I rinse the conditioner that was in the shower out of my hair. I hear her shuffling around, cursing at every little thing. I chuckle softly before shutting off my water. I grab the towel and dry off before wrapping it around me and walking to where Sue put the cloths. Quinn had her underwear on, pulling the sweats up her legs. Her bra laying unclasped across her body. She looks at me pleadingly. I nod as she turns around and I hook her bra together, she drops the towel that was around her shoulders, before grabbing the button up shirts. She pulls it on her left arm first, and I help her, keeping her arm close to her body, a grimace of pain crossing her features. It shoots a wave of sadness and sympathy through my body. She finished pulling it on her right arm and I button it up for her.

She gives me privacy to get dressed when she heads to where the mirrors are behind a wall, I hear a hand dryer start. I quickly get dressed pulling on the sweats and shirt over the underwear and bra. I started to towel dry my hair as I walk towards Quinn. She has her head above the hand dryer, which she flipped the silver nozzle to face the ceiling causing it to blow dry her hair. I laugh as her hair flies in every direction. She grins at me as it shuts off. Her hair which is just barely past her chin and has some light soft pink hidden throughout it, is poofy.

I let out a giggle at her hair, still not over how poofy it gets sometimes. She just shakes her head as she smooths her semi dry hair down. She begins walking to the door to leave and I follow her, my towel laying around my shoulder, keeping my wet hair from soaking my shirt. Beiste is outside the door like a guard dog, she looks up at us and give us a tired smile.

She gets up and follow us to where Sue was still in the Medical Ward. Sue greets us as she heads over to Quinn, slipping Quinn's arm through the sling and adjusting it to her body, she keeps asking if anything hurts to bad or makes her uncomfortable. Once Sue is sure that it is fitted right she looks at my hands. She shakes her head as she pulls off the tape that had kept the soak bandages on, as she redressed all my wounds Quinn kept looking at Beiste who was in the doorway, her eyes no longer wide awake like they were when we went to the bathroom.

Sue finishes up with us as she give Quinn an advil and another small pill for pain. "You'll have to come to me every four to six hours to get the pills, but they should take away the pain." Quinn nods her thanks and downs the pills, her face grimacing as she swallows them without any water. I shake my head as does Sue. "I'll get you sometime between 10:45 and noon to give you your pill." Quinn nods and Sue addresses Beiste."Beiste, you should go to sleep, i'll take the girls to their rooms, you haven't slept in two days and frankly you look like crap." Beiste looked at us warily. "It'll be fine Beiste, their powers won't get to haywire with me to keep them in check." Beiste nods as she leaves the room.

Sue begins to shut off the lights in the Med Ward or as she called it, the infirmary. As the last light is shut off, just a small light keeping the room from being in complete darkness she leads us to the hallway. Following the same path we took to the infirmary, we come out of the bookshelf door way/elevator, it shut with a click. We walk towards the stairs before something comes flying down them.

I scream as a dark colored wolf comes running down the stairs. Quinn's right arm grips my waist as she pulls me away. It goes running through the kitchen, Sue yelling at it to slow down. We hear feet on the stairs as a tan skinned girl comes running down the stairs, her body starting to glow an eerie reddish-orange. Sue steps in front of us then. "Lopez calm down before you blow the mansion sky high! Then tell me what the hell has you about to go off." The girl begins to take deep breaths.

Anger still evident on her face and in her voice she speaks. "Matt busted the fucking door to the bathroom me and Britt were in. Britt managed to flip a breaker upstairs or something cuz the electricity is off. Matt had the fucking balls to look at us before I told him to get the hell outta the bathroom! Now the door is broken and Britt is freaking out over using her power near water and making the power go out." It was then that I realized the girl was only in a towel and water was dripping down her face.

Sue looks annoyed. "Matt come here now!" The wolf comes slinking into the room, tail tucked between it's legs. Quinn is looking at it warily as Sue grabs the towel from my shoulders and throws it on the wolf. Soon the hair begins to recede and a boy with tan skin and dark hair is left completely naked except for the towel that is now wrapped around his waist. "What happened?"

He looks at the girl fear evident on his face. "Well Puck was screwing around and he managed to break the walls through Artie's room then my room so I shoved him out of the room and we were screaming at each other. I called him childish and uncontrollable. He got pissed and called me a flea bag, I shoved him then he shoved me but I ended up flying through the bathroom door, I was shocked and I kinda froze until Santana started screaming at me so I shifted and ran as fast as I could." He is nervously pulling at strings on the towel as he looks at the girl, Santana. Sue sighs as she rubs her hands across her face.

"So Puck managed to break through three walls and a door, which he shoved you through?" The boy, Matt nodded. "Santana go upstairs and calm Brittany down, do not touch Puck, I will deal with him. Matt go get dressed, your's and Puck's punishment will be given once everything is settle, do you understand?" They both nod as Santana walks up the stairs. Matt waits a minute before he runs up the stairs. Quinn and I look at each other, the back at Sue who looks beyond annoyed. "Alright lets get you to your rooms. You will be introduced to everyone else later."

Quinn and I both nod, before following Sue up the stairs. Quinn looks at me silently telling me she has my back and to be careful around the girl named Santana. I nod my head, I have her back too, but curiosity runs through my head, wondering what Santana's power is.

**A/N: I was thinking about seeing if anyone would want to draw character bios (Like a picture of the person and then something to do with their power) for this story or a cover-page. PM me if you would like to do this. :) Review if you can thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Incolumus

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: Character may be OOC.**

**Chapter 2: Incolumis**

We walk up the stairs, into a small hallway, Sue leads us to the left where we pass door, each one styled in their own unique way, names across the door. 'Tina' is the first door I see but as I look to the right I see two more doors, 'Brittany' right next to the Tina door and 'Santana' right next to the Brittany door. I don't have enough time to look at the designs on each door before Sue turns to the left, leading us past the Tina door, past a 'Mercedes' labeled door, past 'Sugar' to two blank doors.

"The two of you can decide who gets which room. You each get your own room until more people show up, then you get paired up. Each room is a double, meant for two people, but we like to give our students privacy until it is impossible." Quinn looks at me but we both nod our heads at Sue. We had never not shared a room before.

Screaming invaded our ears. "God damn it." Sue growled out. "Santana I thought I told you to leave Puck alone!" Sue went stalking down the hall and I followed, Quinn walking beside me. We came upon a scene. A boy that with hair that stood up in a styled fashion had a whitish brown substance smeared across his shirt. Santana was standing with a tall blonde. Santana was now dressed and the blonde next to her had puffy eyes, as if she had been crying. Sue looks at Santana. "Alright what the hell is going on here." She looked confused to see Santana not involved.

The boy with the styled hair and messy shirt begins to rant. "Rory jinxed my moisturizer!"

An Irish voice interrupts. "I di' not!" They began arguing, screaming at each other, people came out of rooms a few in pajamas and some came out of the bathrooms. Sue had been screaming at them to shut up but they wouldn't listen.

"Who are they?" The blonde near Santana asks, and everyone shuts up to look at us. Sue looks pissed and rubs her hand across her face in frustration.

"I will tell you that in a minute, but first. You two! Flanagan, Hummel you ever heard of the listen to your elders speech!" They both nodded. "Well you apparently need to hear it again since you didn't hear me over you bickering. Flanagan, did you charm his moisturizer?"

The boy, Rory or Flanagan as Sue called him shook his head no. "I di'nt. I don't know how it happened but I di'nt do it."

Sue sighs shaking her head. "Hummel, what happened?"

The boy glares at the one named Flanagan. "I was using my moisturizer and it just dumped onto my shirt!"

Sue sighs again frustration evident on her face. "Are you sure you didn't just drop it by accident? Everything can not be blamed on Rory."

The Hummel boy lets out a sigh. "I guess it could have been my fault. But usually when stuff like this happens, Rory's behind it!"

Rory speaks before Sue can. "Yeah and when I do things like that I own up to it. I don't lie Kurt, you know that."

The other boy quickly apologies to Rory before looking at us. He then questions Sue about us.

"I will be dishing out punishments soon, so stay her." She points to Matt and a boy that has been leering at Quinn and I. "This is Quinn and Rachel, Holly and Beiste brought them in this morning, I expect you all to actually show that you aren't uncivilized nincompoops. Introduce yourselves and show them around. Now that that's done, Flea-bag, Punching-bag follow me." The boy from earlier, Matt and another boy that has a mohawk, the one leering, come up to Sue. "You two are in trouble, lets go. Lopez make sure someone fixes the power up here. Brittany help Lopez and don't feel guilty it was these two nitwits fault." As she finishes her sentence the tall blonde beside Santana nods her head, Sue walks down the stairs with the two boys, screaming that breakfast is around eight.

Eleven sets of eyes fall to us. Quinn fidgets, and I do the same before Quinn's face hardens into her 'take no shit' face. A soft smile takes over my face as I remember the last time she smiled like that, we had been cornered by some drunk guy who was looking for a good time. He had hit on us and we repeatedly turned him down until he got to close, Quinn adopted the face and told him to get the hell away from us before he regretted it. He didn't so instead of using her power Quinn used her fist, breaking his nose and some teeth out but also bloodying her fist up and breaking her knuckle. We left town that night.

As Quinn's shoulders squared up to match her face, the blonde, Brittany stepped forward and hugged Quinn. I looked at Quinn's expression and almost laughed yet I felt concern, it held shock, wonder and fear. Shock at the sudden hug i'm sure, wonder because this girl hugged an outright stranger, i'd have felt the same, and fear, I knew the fear all to well, the last time someone had tried to touch us and had succeeded, had been emotionally draining and exhausting.

The girl was thankfully gentle and careful because of Quinn's arm, no pain crossed Quinn's features, just shock, wonder and fear. The girl released Quinn and pulled me into a hug, I grunted as her body impacted mine, the same three emotions burst through my body like they did Quinn's but another emotion or another feeling flooded my system, warmth. This girl alluded innocents and happiness despite the red-rimmed eyes. I hugged her back gently, my eyes catching Quinn's, she looks at me in worry, before the girl let go.

Kurt looks between us before questioning us. "So who are you guys?"

Quinn looks at me before looking around the room sizing up the people in here. "I'm Rachel and this is Quinn."

Santana looks at us, focusing on Quinn, I can tell already that their personalities will clash just by the way they stare at one another. "Does your lapdog speak Dwarf?"

Quinn glowers at Santana as Brittany quietly admonishes her. "Yes she does speak and don't call her names." Quinn steps in front of me, her face stone hard again as she addresses Santana.

I grip onto the back of her shirt, bringing my mouth to her ear. "Quinn we just got here and you are hurt do not start anything, it is fine." Quinn scoffs at that but loosens her muscle. I sigh in relief before standing beside Quinn, my hand still gripping the back of her shirt incase she does explode and attack Santana.

"Sorry about Satan, she's always like this. I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel." The boy smiles gently at us before introducing the others. "The tall boy over there is my step-brother Finn," The boys has his hands dug into his front pockets of his jeans, but he brings his right one out to send us a small wave and a smile before he stuffs it back into his pocket. "Artie is the one over there in the wheelchair." A boy with glasses and long hair flopping into his face waves at us from his slightly lower position, a smile over taking his face as he greets us. "Mike is the tall Asian over there." The boy smile is exuberant as he waves at us. "The girl Asian by him is Tina." The girl has blue highlights in her dark hair, and waves at us her bracelets jingling against her wrist. "The boy over there is Dave but he goes by Karofsky most of the time." He points to a boy that has a permanent scowl on his face, he nods at us in greeting before he looks at us his eyes narrowing as he looks over us, like he can see something we can't. I shift under his gaze, Quinn glares at him before he turns his gaze away. "Mercedes, my best gal pal, is over there." He points to an African-American girl whose is dressed in bright colors. She waves at us smiling encouragingly. "Well you already know that's Rory." He points to the boy he was arguing with earlier, his face turns apologetic as he says the boys name and looks at him. Rory greets us with a wave followed by a 'Hi'. "The girl beside him is Sugar." His had waves in a gesture to the girl behind Rory. She gives us a once over before saying hi. "You've already had the pleasure of talking to our own personal Satan, also known as Santana." She flips him off and he just smiles. "The girl next to her is Brittany." She waves at us, her grin showing off bright white teeth. "And Matt was the dark haired boy that left with Sue, Noah was the one with a mohawk but he goes by Puck." I nod and thank him.

Quinn tugs on my hand and I take the hint. "Well, were going to check out our new rooms then walk around if that's okay?" I say this as I feel Quinn tense under the gaze of Santana.

"One of us can give you a tour if you want, not me though." Kurt says this as he looks down at his shirt. "I have to get this stain out, its had long enough to set." He rushes off to another hallway before returning with a small bag and rushing into a bathroom Mercedes leaving to help him.

Santana looks around. "So who's going to give you guys the tour?" She questions this as she looks around, the others roll their eyes as if used to the way she is acting. The tall boy, Flin no Finn raises his hand. Santana laughs. "Finnept you wouldn't know right from left, you'd get them lost." His arm drops and he deflates, Mike pats his back. Brittany jumps up and down glee on her face.

"San I wanna do it, can we show them around." Horror crosses Santana's face as she realizes her plan backfired. She wasn't going to alienate us like she thought, she was going to have to give us the tour with Brittany.

I try to muffle the giggle that threatens to come out of my mouth but it doesn't work, I see Quinn smirk as she comes to the same conclusion. "What the hell are you laughing at smurf?" Quinn's smile disappears as she glares at Santana.

"Nothing just trying to figure out who's giving us the tour, or if we're going on our own..." I let my sentence trail as I look at Brittany, she begs Santana with her eyes.

Santana makes a sound in the back of her throat before she looks at us. "Whatever, me and Britt are giving you the tour. You'd better keep up." Brittany let out a squeal of joy. We received looks of sympathy as Santana began to glare at us.

Quinn walks past her, bumping into Santana's shoulder purposefully. I roll my eyes at them both as Santana glowers in anger and Quinn smirks. I choose the room right next to Sugar's and Quinn puts her hand on the door next to my new room. We both hesitate before opening our separate doors. I look into the room and it seems to be like any other two bed bedroom, there is a window on the far middle wall, two beds on separate corners of the room, two dressers and two closest spaces. I spin around the room taking in the size of it, its not to big or to small. It has a neutral colored beige wall and the same colored carpet, just a bit darker in shade. I smile before I leave the room and spot Quinn walking out of hers. She smiles at me and we both walk towards a scowling Santana and a smiling Brittany.

Santana stalks down the hallway. "These are the girls dorms. Your name goes on the outside." She moves fast until we get to the hallway with the stairs. "Those are the girls bathrooms and those are the boys bathrooms." She points to two doors opposite to one another but on the 'girls' half of the upstairs. The she points to the other doors on the other side of the house. After she points out the bathroom she gestures to the other door leading to another hallway. "That's the boys dorm, try and sneak in if you want but they always catch someone when they're on a side they shouldn't be on after curfew. I should know" She smirks and Brittany makes a face, before Santana quickly rushes down the stairs, a surprisingly strong Brittany pushing us gently so we will move faster.

Santana quickly enters the foyer and heads straight to the hallway with Figgins office. "Adult bedrooms are that way and so is Figgins office." She turns around without even making sure we were following her. I sigh as I quicken my pace, Quinn lets out a sound of annoyance. She gestures to a door that the stairs are on opposite side of, "That leads to the living room. You can watch tv and play games in there. Figgins doesn't allow tv's upstairs."

Brittany let out a soft laugh. "Cuz the boys always broke them fighting."

Santana nods, annoyance on her features as Brittany mentions the reason. She mutters something that sound like 'uncontrolled dipshits'. Her annoyance disappears as she looks at Brittany. "Yeah and who always win when we fight for real?" Brittany laughs before poking Santana in the chest as an answer. "Damn straight Britt-Britt." They both laugh before Santana leads us to the kitchen, where a woman with a soft color of orange hair, is at the stove cooking. "This is the kitchen, and that door over there is to the dining room, and that one is for the mudroom and leads to the garage, not that you can drive dwarf."

Quinn growls in annoyance, moving to step into Santana's space. I grab her right arm and pull her back, motioning to her left arm in the sling, she shrugs her right arm and I stare at her until she relents giving me an apologetic half grin. I look around the room, almost all the kids from upstairs are down here, except for Kurt, Mercedes, Matt, the boy with the mohawk, Puck I think his name was. Rory and Sugar were also missing. I smile at the cook when I spot her at the stove. "Hi i'm Emma." So this was the woman that chased us once with Sue. Curiosity nudges at the back of my mind, wondering what her power was. "I'd shake your hand but." She lets her sentence trail off as she gestured to the gloves she wore, which were dirty with what looked like flour maybe. "I am making pancakes if you want any, Matt should be here soon to help make some bacon and sausage." She looks around before Finn tells her that Matt is with Sue, he then offers to help her. She gives him a grateful smile as he helps. Quinn and I stand awkwardly until Mic, no Mike motions for us to sit by him and Tina at some of the bar stools. I sit down next to Mike and Quinn sits to my right. Tina is on Mike's left.

"Hi." He greets and and so does Tina who looks over Mike's lean shoulders to say hi. We greet him in the same manner. "So how do you guys like it so far?"

Quinn shrugs her shoulders. So I answer for us. "Its okay better than some of the other places we've stayed at."

Santana looks at us curiously then before Brittany recaptures her attention. "Oh, well its good that this place is better." He looks awkward before he asks the question that was eating away at him. "Why is it better than most places?"

I sigh about to answer, but Quinn beats me. "Because the places we stayed at, you wouldn't even bother looking at. You would run the other direction."

I turn to her giving her my look that says 'Really? Really Quinn?' She just shrugs her shoulders. I turn to Mike and Tina who look a bit taken aback. "Sorry about her, she doesn't know when to not say something." She glares at me in annoyance and I glare right back, we need to try an be nice to these people I silently tell her with my eyes before turning to Mike and Tina. "But she is kinda right, the places we've been have been far from pleasant, but we're here now so there is no need to talk about the past." That shuts their questions down before Matt and the mohawk boy come into the room.

The cook, Emma, smiles in relief, Finn had burnt some of the sausage. He looks disappointed but Emma said she'd show him how to cook later. He smiled in joy as he passed Matt the fork he had. Matt looked at the burnt sausage and shook his head, amusement clear on his face. Finn comes over to where we are at and sits down on Quinn's right, I feel her tense at the close proximity and lay my right hand down on her thigh, squeezing it to let her know it'll be fine. She relaxes somewhat.

Finn give Quinn and I a quirky smile before introducing himself. "So what're you guys powers?" Mike and Tina stare at him as if he had grown a third head.

Santana's eyes had been on me and Quinn the whole time, stopping at my hand on her thigh before darting up to our faces to see our reaction, Brittany turned to look at us too.

Artie started to choke on his drink and the mohawk boy patted his back before walking towards us. Karofsky just looked at us as if he already knew the answer, shaking his head as if he knew a secret.

As i'm about to answer, the mohawk boy leans in front of Quinn, getting into her personal bubble. Finn backed off and looked apologetically at us. Quinn tensed even more and my fingers tightened on her thigh offering comfort and something to ground her, feeling her power thrumb around us. Shock took over our features, we could feel our powers. She looked at me both joy and fear on her face. I grinned and let my fingers tighten on her thigh again, this time in agreement. Santana's eyes were still on us as the boy introduced himself. "I'm Puck." He grins. "But you can call me anything you want babe."

I stared at him, Quinn's body tensed, the air around her twisting and growing denser. My fingers tightened enough to bruise, trying to keep her powers at bay, and calm her down. "Puck, I would appreciate it if you would get out of her personal space. It is quite rude."

He grinned at me. "Alright, I can get out of her personal space." He grins at me and I know what is coming, my fingers tighten on Quinn's leg preparing for it. "How would you like it if I got into your." He looked me up and down. "_Personal space_."

Quinn growled low in her throat. The air became denser and I knew what was coming. "God damn it back the _fuck_ off Puck." He and the others look shocked at my outburst. "Quinn calm down." She was taking deep breaths trying to control herself, her power. "Shit." I muttered as the air started to change, normally this was a spontaneous and fast occurrence but Quinn was trying to stop it as best she could. Her face looks pained as she struggles. "You guys might want to back away and grab a hold of something bolted down."

Tina and Mike back off, Puck stands there staring at us before Finn drags him away. Santana has pushed Brittany back before they were about fifteen feet away. Emma was on the phone with someone and Matt was pushing Artie out of the kitchen. A little tiny hole popped up where the air had been moving and becoming denser. Karofsky spoke. "Guys you might want to get farther back, its like the opposite of Santana's power, but just as bad." They begin backing farther away as he mutters this. Santana actually looks scared as she begins to drag Brittany to the mudroom door.

I look at Quinn's pained face. I bring my other hand to the place where her shoulder and neck meet. "Look at me Quinn. Focus on me." She opens her eyes weakly, they are filled with terror. "That's it, calm down." The hole was about the size of a penny but pulled at the clothing on me. She stared at the clothing as it moved against the hole.

"Rach, I can't control it." Her eyes squint in worry and concentration as the hole becomes the size of a quarter, pulling harder at the fabric of my clothing. "Rach, you gotta go, I don't know where they lead to, I can't lose you if it sucks you in. Please go." She lets out a half sob that catches in her throat. "I can't control it." The others are almost completely out of the kitchen now, Santana just peeking her head out of the mudroom door, Finn standing in front of the doorway to the foyer as if he could stop the hole from sucking them in if it got any bigger.

I shake my head in the negative pulling her into a hug, mindful of her left arm. The hole grows bigger to the size of a baseball, it pulls in kitchen utensils, continuing to tug at my clothing and hair. I do the only thing I can think of, I sing, pulling her closer to me, the word slipping out of my mouth softly._ "What have I done? I wish I could run, away from this ship going under. Just trying to help, hurt everyone else."_ She lets out a ragged breath at the last lyric. We had both hurt people due to our powers. The hole was beginning to shrink slowly. _"Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders. What can you do when you good isn't good enough, and all that you touch tumbles down?"_ The hole is almost closed as she buries her face into my neck._ "Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, I just want to fix it somehow. But how many times will it take."_ The hole closes and I whisper the last parts into her ear. _"Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?"_

The hole is closed completely as Beiste tiredly burst into the room, her hair rumpled by sleep and her eyes have lidded. I feel my powers drain away and I know Quinn feels her powers disappear as she slumps against me. "What going on?" Emma burst into the door behind her.

Slowly everyone came out of their hiding places. Santana looked at us before looking at Beiste. I began to speak, my fingers idly running through Quinn's hair, her face still hidden from the others as we remained sitting on the bar-stools. "Puck decided it would be perfectly fine to hit on us and be rude. Quinn didn't have a very good reaction to it." She tensed as we both remembered that night, the night I had used my powers on humans for the second time, when I had been the one to have a horrible reaction. "She started to form a portal, I told everyone to leave as I calmed her down." I look around at the kitchen spotting the empty spot where utensils used to be. "Sorry about you utensils."

They looked shocked. Beiste rubbed her eyes and Sue came through the doorway, Beiste quickly explaining the situation. She shook her head. "Puckerman could you keep it in your pants for once and not hit on people with particularly powerful talents?" She glared at him and he shrugged sheepishly, as if to say he couldn't help it. "Blondie, you good now?" Quinn nodded her head from its place in my neck. "Good, lets get back to making breakfast, I am hungry and I know these kids are too." She looks at Beiste. "Shannon you can go back to sleep if you want. I know Holly is still knocked out and won't be up until this afternoon." Beiste looks towards Quinn and Sue nods. Beiste says goodnight, even though it is morning, before leaving.

Emma walked back to where she was cooking, turning the stove back on and throwing the burnt pancake away, she fetches a new spatula from a drawer. As she got to work on making more pancakes Matt joined her to help her finish breakfast. Finn looked at us cautiously before sitting three stools down from Quinn. Puck acted like it didn't bother him but he was leaning against the doorway to the dining room. Mike sat down right next to me in his previously occupied seat, Tina followed his lead sitting where she was before Quinn had lost control. Karofsky looked at us warily from the corner of the room, where he was perched on a seat built into the window sill. Artie had rolled over to him, looking out the window.

Quinn stayed clinging to me as Santana's voice broke through the silence. "Anyone else wondering what the fuck that was or is it just me?" Nobody said anything so she huffed in annoyance. "Alright you two, what the hell was that?"

Quinn was still breathing deeply, her breaths puffing against my neck. I stared at Santana. "It is as I told Sue, she simply lost control."

Santana looked at Quinn understanding flashing across her features before she turned around and sat on the counter top, Brittany doing the same. It was completely silent as Sue grabbed a New York Times paper and makes herself a cup of coffee. She sat in the middle seat between Quinn and Finn. Santana and Brittany were playing some game on one of their phones as they waited for breakfast. Matt and Emma were cooking in silence, except for the sizzle of meat on a frying pan. Like them, everyone else was silent, until a voice broke through it, as a curly haired man walked in. "Why so quiet, usually there is an insane amount of bickering?" He looks curiously around the room. Quinn remained where she was as we heard him finally realize we were there. "Oh, hello who might you two be?"

I looked at Sue begging her to explain. As she begins to explain that we were new students here, I zone her out and focus on Quinn. She finally lets me see her face. "Hey." I whisper softly.

She mutters it back meekly. I hate it when she gets like this. I question her with my eye, wondering if she is okay. She nods her head, her face morphing into remorse and apology. I shake my head at her, a soft smile playing across my lips, letting her know it is fine, everything is okay. She nods, her hand rubs at her thigh where I had gripped it before I tried to calm her down by singing. A sheepish smile runs across my face as I duck my head, she just rolls her eyes accepting my not so sorry yet entirely remorseful and guilty apology. Throughout this whole exchange Santana is watching us, she looks insanely curious.

Emma scolds Santana and Brittany for sitting on the counter before telling them to set the table in the dining room. Santana grumbles but Brittany quickly drags her to the dining room, carrying a stack of plate each. Everyone gets up, Finn grabs a roll of napkins, Mike and Tina grab glasses, Matt grabs the bacon and sausage plates. Emma carries in a huge plate of pancakes, the curly haired man grabbing another full plate of pancakes before they leave the room. Sugar and Rory show up in time, grabbing forks and spoons before heading to the dining room. Artie rolls into the dining room, a two gallons of milk in his lap. Mercedes and Kurt rush into the kitchen pulling open the fridge and grabbing orange juice and apple juice. Karofsky grabbed the now full pot of coffee, he looked at us sitting at the counter lost. "Can you two grab maybe six mugs to be safe, they're in the top left cabinet near the fridge."

I nod and he leaves the room, Puck looks at us before pulling syrup, peanut butter, butter and jam from the fridge. I hop off the stool, grabbing Quinn's arm and pulling her along with me. She is like a rag doll letting me drag her like this, it makes me sad. She goes to a place I hate when she loses control of her power, a place I try to keep her out of. I look at her emotionless face, it had held happiness almost twenty four hours ago, before Holly and Beiste had found us and brought us here. I grab her chin, forcing her to look at me, I spot Sue leaving the room to give us privacy. "Quinn, look at me." Her eyes meet my face but they are distant, as if trapped somewhere. "No look at me." She blinks and her eyes focus on mine. "Nothing bad happened, okay? You lost control, it happens to everyone." She went to open her mouth and I took the words right from her. "Yes other peoples powers have disastrous outcome too, its not just yours. You have seen me use mine right?" She nods her head, remorse at making me mention my power clear in her eyes. Both of us hate the lack of control, sometimes we just hate the power period, but that's when it has caused us to move again not save our life likes it sometimes does.

I nod my head. "Alright, lets get these mugs to the dining room and then we can eat." I let a small smile cross my face before it morphs into a knowing smirk. "You can have my bacon if you can behave." A grin overtakes her face and she pulls me into a tight hug, she mutters a thanks and I know her well enough to know its not a thank you for the bacon but a thank you for being here, a thank you for watching out for her.

She grabs four of the mugs, looping her fingers through the handles, I grab the other two shaking my head as she pulls the door open with her foot. I walk through it and she quickly follows me, staying close to me like she doesn't want me to be out of her site or doesn't want to be away from me. And I feel the same way, being in a new place with strangers is scary, especially if all of these strangers have powers, you cling to what you know, and we always cling to each other. Santana lets out a 'finally' as we set the mugs on the table.

The second we sit down a plate full of pancakes is passed to us. Everyone else has full plates and begin to dig in as if they were waiting for us. I quickly take one pancake, not knowing if I could eat two. Quinn and I hadn't had a full meal in forever, we had cheap food that we let last so we could save money. Quinn grabs only one pancake and the bacon and sausage plate is passed around, I grab two strips of bacon and so does Quinn. I give her one and a half of my strips before pouring syrup on my pancake and dipping my bacon in it. I may have been a vegan but I outgrew it, Quinn getting me hooked on bacon when we had enough to eat at dinners once every two months. She also mentioned the health risks of being a vegan and how much it cost.

We slowly ate our food, taking our time, trying not to rush. Most of the boys had syrup on their chins and I scrunched my nose at the mess. We were sitting at a huge table in the shape of a U, but we only took up one third of the table, as if they planned on having more people. I was drinking my orange juice and Quinn got halfway done with her pancake, two of the bacon strips gone already, before she began to fiddle with the fork. She was full and so was I, our stomachs begging us to not push them past their limits. Sue looked at us and I nudged Quinn, she looked at me as I looked from our plates to Sue and back to her. Her expression was that of a person sentenced to death row as she continued to eat.

I rubbed her thigh in comfort before I continued to eat. everyone was discussing something or another, not paying attention to us as we ate. Sue kept looking at us from the newspaper she was reading. Once Quinn had finished her plate she rubbed her stomach and I soon finished after her. The table started to clear as people left saying their thanks to Emma and Matt before going to the kitchen.

I grab my plate and Quinn grabs hers, we both thank Emma and she smiles at us before we move to the kitchen, Puck is washing the dishes by hand and as Quinn comes in his back stiffens. We drop our plates in the sink and I head back to the dining room, Quinn following me her fingers raising up to stop me from entering the dining room but falling before they could catch my shirt, I grabbed her fingers and squeezed them. I went into the dining room. "Is there anything you want us to do?"

Emma looks shocked before smiling. "You guys don't have to do anything, Matt and Puck are on cleanup duty for a while, but thank you for asking." I nod at her as she smiles.

Sue looks at us before rising. "You two come with me, the other kids have some studying to do. You'll go to school here once you're settled in, we home-school." I nod my head and we follow Sue. We move down the hallway until we make it to the foyer where Sue hit a button for the hidden elevator. The other kids are going to be in the living room studying for a bit, so that gives us some time down here. I want to work with your power but Figgins said I had to wait until Beiste was rested." Quinn and I nod our head both in confusion and fear. "You two are skinny, way to skinny. I can see your ribs, and your collarbone is way to prominent." Quinn and I nod, knowing this already. "I'm going to put you guys on vitamins to keep you healthy until you've gained the weight you need back. You going to have to eat normal amounts of food, not the birdish pecking you did upstairs." Quinn goes to interrupt her, Sue holds her hand up. "I know that was more than your stomach is used to but in a few day you'll be eating normally, and i'll be training you."

"You'll be training us, what does that mean?" I question her and Quinn nods her head.

"We're going to teach you how to defend yourselves and work on controlling your powers." Sue shrugs as if it isn't a big deal.

Quinn explodes. "You want us to use our powers! Are you insane?!"

Sue's eyebrow twitches. "I am not insane and to stop things like what happened today from happening again you need control and I will teach you control."

This shut myself and Quinn up. Sue looks at us both. "Holly wasn't sleeping today, she was picking up clothing for you two, she got an assortment of things. They are in your room right now, don't forget to say thank you to her." Quinn and I nod our heads as Sue begins to walk again, leading us to the infirmary. "I need to give you guys supplies for your injuries, Quinn you will still have to come to me for the pills." Quinn nods her head. Sue puts antiseptic cream in my hands and places some gauze and tape into it. "I brought you guys down here to talk about that and give you this stuff, head back the way you came, I have work to do down here.

Quinn and I nod saying a thank you before we head to the elevator. We get in it and as it goes up Quinn tenses again, I grab her hand acting as an anchor to let her know its okay. We exit the elevator finally and head upstairs to put the stuff away. I look at the clock and it says it is half past nine. "What do you want to do Quinn?"

She looks at me her eyes tired. "I want to sleep but that would screw up sleeping tonight." She shrugs. "I suppose we could sneak into the 'classroom'." I laugh and nod, she leads the way to the living room and we walk in, finding a seat on an armchair. Quinn sits on the arm, looking at me and silently telling me to sit in the actual armchair, I do and the curly haired man smiles at us before continuing on his lesson. I drone him out and know Quinn does the same as she spaces out, her eyes going unfocused as she looks out the window, lost in an unknown place, her right hand dropping to fiddle with a string on my shoulder.

We both remained spaced until everyone begins to get up. The clock reads 11:45. "Alright guys, since everyone is so far ahead, we are done for the day. Today is Friday so you have the weekend school free. Try not to get into trouble, oh and English essay due Monday, don't forget about it." They all nod and Quinn gets up to leave but the man stops us. "Hello, I'm Mr. Schue." he smiles at us.

I smile back. "Rachel." Quinn mutters her name. "Its nice to meet you Mr. Schue."

He nods his smile growing bigger. "It's been awhile since we had any new faces around here, Artie and Matt were the last two. If you need anything just ask me, I've gotta run though. Its my turn for grocery shopping. I'll see you guys later." With that he waved us goodbye.

Quinn looks at me and we both walk towards the tv, turning it on some random show to kill the time. Sugar comes running in yelling about it being her turn on the tv but sees that we are watching the movie she wanted, she rewound the first five minutes of it and watched with rapt attention. 'A Walk to Remember' played across the screen and I felt Quinn lean the right side of her body into the left side of mine. Sugar was laying on the floor in front of me, her feet kicking in the air as she stared at the movie. Around 12:30 Tina came in with a plate of sandwiches, offering Quinn and I one each, we share a ham sandwich, still not used to eating so much, but grateful for the food.

The movie ended, tears in Sugars and Tina's eyes. I heard screaming upstairs and saw Puck running down the stairs, carrying a football as he jumps over the banister. I heard Schue tell them to take it outside as Puck rushed through the kitchen dodging a now wolfed out Matt.

They take it outside and curious of their powers I follow them, Sugar a few feet ahead of me. Quinn quickly followed me and Tina looks at me and Quinn leaving before following us. Finn, Puck Matt, Mike, Rory and Karofsky were standing in a circle. Puck waggled his eyebrows when he saw us, Quinn glared and he backed off, Finn looked at us. "Do you guys wanna play too?"

Quinn and I shook our heads, the boys shrugged and Finn said maybe next time. Puck's voice was excited. "Okay tackle football, powers can be used, though that doesn't work so well for you Karofsky huh?" Karofsky smirks and says 'we'll see'. "Okay Finn's captain and he has Karofsky and Mike. I have lucky charm and flea-bag." They all nod before they move on opposite sides of the yard. Tina backs up and I follow her as does Quinn.

The game starts right away, the boys already moving in action, Matt throws the ball to Puck and Puck begins to run down the field, Karofsky moves to tackle him but Puck doesn't even looked fazed as he takes the hit then speeds up. Finn runs right in front of him his face a mask of concentration before Puck pushes through something his face morphed into concentration then an arrogant smirk as her run past Finn and knocks him to the ground. Finn looks upset about something and stands up. Right as Finn nods at Mike, whose body falls limp into Karofsky arms, Puck begins running in the other direction, confused I look at him and his eyes are a milky white before they turn back to his normal color.

I stare in shock as he makes a touchdown in Finn's goal and Sue comes out of the house. " What the hell do you delinquents think you are doing! No powers unsupervised! You guys know the rules, get into the house now. Mike get back in your own body." Mike starts to stir in Karofsky's arm, looking woozy he stands up, Puck grips his head in pain as he walks into the house. Sue looks at everyone. "Lunch was forty minutes ago, those who didn't eat get something in your stomach, dinner's at 6:30 tonight, you know the drill." She walks into the house after taking the ball away from the boys, their faces disappointed and in Karofsky's case one of triumph.

Quinn nudged me and we walk into the house also. It was a little after one and we were bored already. Quinn sees the back door in the living room and starts pulling at the tips of my fingers when she grabs my hand, smiling I follow her out there. It is beautiful, the snow makes it look unreal, I don't know if we have the island to ourselves but I hope we do, to be able to walk around in this beauty without having to worry about other people would be amazing. I look around at the trees and my fingers itch to draw them. I see Quinn smile as she feels my fingers twitch against hers.

She continues to pull me until we are in the forest, she looks around in wonder as the trees seem to create a barrier around us the only spot letting in light is the small clearing we came through. "C'mon! Lets see if we can find a beach, I haven't seen a beach in forever." I laugh as I am pulled behind her in her childlike joy to find a beach, even if it is snowy outside. We run for hundreds of yards until we come across a small lake with a waterfall. The snow made it even more beautiful, how it stopped at random parts along the cliff, glowing against the water. The lake wasn't frozen but when it was, it would be beyond beautiful. My fingers itched and I felt my power spark in the back of my mind. "Rachel, look at this. There's no way this can be real." She looks around in awe, we had always stay in tiny towns that barely had anything.

I laugh softly. "It is real Quinn, everything is real. God I wonder if anyone knows that this is here. Its like their own personal swimming pool, except its a lake." She smiles at my babbling. "I need to draw this."

She outright laughs. "You can draw it later, we can swim now." She moves to take off her sling and I stop her, chuckles escaping my mouth.

"Quinn look around, it it cold out. We have been running around in sweats and a long sleeved shirt, we need to get back to the house." She frowns and I know how she feels, we both want to stay here. I squeeze her fingers. "I know Quinn but we have to go back before we get frost bite or something. We've been running around forever." She nods and we begin to walk the direction we came from. Quinn's right hand still grips my finger as it begins to snow. She lets loose a laugh and we begin to run as fast as we can to the house.

We opened the door to the living room, shaking and shivering as our wet clothes cling to our body. Sugar stares at us for a second from her position on the couch before screaming that she found us. Feet come running down the hall as Sue glares at us, the other teenagers peeking around the corner as if waiting for a fight to break out. "Where the hell were you two?"

Confusion crosses both mine and Quinn's face. "Quinn and I went for a walk, the forest is beautiful. Why are you yelling?"

Sue pinched the bridge of her nose. "You went for a walk." Her voice is full of disbelief before she lets out a sigh. "We are yelling because we couldn't find you, next time tell someone where you are going. We can't have you getting lost in the forest." We had never had to tell someone where we were going before. I never even thought about telling anyone and I know Quinn didn't either. We never really relied on anyone other than each other and even then we never left each others sides not after the alley incident.

"Sorry, we didn't realize we had to do that, it won't happen again." Why were they freaking out so much, we could take care of ourselves. We have for the last six months.

Sue nods. "See that it doesn't." She looks at our cloths. "Go upstairs and change, maybe even take a shower. You guys look like drowned cats." With that she leaves the room.

I look at Quinn then spot the other teenagers of the house, sans Sugar and Brittany, all run in different directions when they saw Sue turn around and start walking towards the doors. I look at Sugar and she shrugs as if to say they can't help it, just deal with it. I just shake my head at her in amusement before walking with Quinn upstairs. Mercedes and Kurt looked at us before smiling and heading in another direction. Santana runs up the stairs before us, the others dispersing downstairs.

We make it upstairs and we head to our rooms. The cloths are already put away in drawers and shock crosses my features as I see that she got the sizes right. Did she use the clothes we took off when we escaped or did she go through our bags at the motel? I drop the clothes I had picked up and rush to Quinn's room. She is looking confused at the clothes being in the drawer before seeing my panic stricken face. She grips my face in her right hand as tears fill my eyes. "Rachel what happened what's wrong?" I feel her power pull at the air around us, like it can sense our panic and is feeding off of it.

"We left them at the motel Quinn." She looks confused for a minute until realization dawns on her face.

"Oh Rach." She pulls my face into her and tears fall, running down my face and catching in her shirt. "We'll find a way to get them, don't worry."

"We have to go now, its the last thing I have left of them. I can't lose it, Quinn please we have to go back and get my bag and yours! Please its the only thing I have left of them, the only thing you have left of yours too." I grip her shirt and she tries to sooth me as best she can.

"We'll get them Rachel, don't worry we'll get them. But first we have to change, then we'll run down to talk to Sue. She will help us." I nod my head eyes bleary with tears.

She grabs some random clothing from her drawers and closet before pulling me to my room. She quickly changes into her clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a button up deep blue shirt. She pulls out jeans for me before grabbing a t-shirt. I change into them as she searches the closest, she comes out with a jacket throwing it at me before rushing to her room and grabbing a new jacket Holly had bought for her. I have to remember to thank Holly I think as I pull my jacket on. Quinn hands me socks as she pulls her own on and slips her feet into black tennis shoe. She hands me some black tennis shoes also before we rush down the stairs, tears still staining my face as we take the stairs two at a time. I feel my power begin to act up due to my panic and sadness. Quinn and the things in my bag are the only things to keep my power calm some of the time. Other times it is like a temperamental child. As my power begins to act up I spot Santana looking at us from the hallway as we make it down the stairs.

I run ahead of Quinn searching for Sue. When I don't see her in the kitchen I move to the dining room then to the living room, my heart beating more erratic with each empty room. I rush out of the living room heading down the hallway that held the teachers room. I breezed past Figgins office and turned the corner running past Holly's and Beiste room. I knock furiously on Sue's door. Quinn shows up behind me, placing her hand on my shoulder to calm me. It works as I feel my power loosen just a little, no longer feeling like my head is about to explode.

Sue doesn't open her door and I knock harder, I hear footsteps behind Quinn and I. I turn around, Sue is looking at us in confusion. "What are you knocking on my door for?"

The words seemed to be trapped in my throat so Quinn spoke for me. "We need to go back to the town we were at when Holly and Beiste caught us." Sue raises her eye in question. "We need our bags, namely the things in the bag,. So you either let us go get those bags with or without you."

"You want to drive sixteen hours for your bags." Anger spiked throughout my body at the amusement on her face. Something slammed Sue against the wall. Sue looked pissed. "Rachel get this thing off of me now." Her voice was eerily calm.

My body shook. "I.. I-I I don't know how, usually it just disappears. Quinn what do I do!" Panic creeps into my voice yet Sue remains calm.

Quinn looks at me then at Sue. Her body is turned to block Sue from everyone else's prying eye, its also angled to keep me out of their site. "Rachel remember deep breaths focus on me." I stare into her eye and I don't see fear, she's never been afraid of me or my power. We both lack control yet we are not afraid of each other, we are afraid of ourselves. We trust one another. "That's it focus on me." I focus on her until a sound from Sue causes me to look at her, she is gripping at her throat like something is holding it. I feel Quinn grip my chin and my eyes connect with hers again. "Rachel, you calmed me down this morning remember?" I nod my head. "Yeah, your not gonna make me sing to calm you down are you?" A trembling smile crosses my lips, her voice was beautiful yet she hated to sing. Her fingers brush my cheek and she smile encouragingly. "Its always songs with you isn't it?" She says this in a teasing loving manner.

I laugh. "Always Quinn." I hear something and Beiste comes out of the room. Relief floods me remembering how my power seemed to dissolve whenever Beiste was around, as Beiste sees Sue her eyes widen and I wait for my powers to disappear but they don't. Sue shakes her head at Beiste and I widen my eyes, my powers are still here. "Why isn't my power gone? Beiste_ please_, I know you can take it away?"

Beiste shakes her head in the negative looking conflicted and Quinn looks at me again. "Rachel, they want you to control it, you know you can do it. Just focus Rachel, you helped me do it. If I can do it then you can too." I can't control it don't they understand it, it just runs free. I saw Sue's face begin to turn an odd shade of bluish purple.

"Stop! _STOP_!" I shrink out of Quinn's hold curling up in a ball my hands coming to cover my ears, my eyes closing as tight as they could. "Please stop it. Please." My power sparks before it calms down. I can still feel it lurking but it seems to have calmed somewhat. Letting me know it's there in short little burst of warmth against the back of my skull. Sue looked okay except for a red mark around her throat. She rubbed at it breathing deeply, before looking behind Beiste where Santana, Puck and Sugar were. Santana stared at me, her facial expression unreadable, Puck looked between Quinn and I seeming to accept we had unstable powers as he made a move to back away, Beiste grabbed his arm before he could bolt, Sugar just shrugged as if it was a normal occurrence.

Sue spoke as Quinn kneeled on the ground next to me, her good arm wrapping around my shoulders, I buried my face into her right shoulder as I listened to Sue. "Puckerman, Lopez, Motta, you will not tell anyone about this little incident, do you understand me. Lopez I don't care what you have to say right now, keep your lips sealed, be like Sugar, she knows when to follow directions." I heard a huff, most likely Santana's. "Quinn, Rachel, we'll get them here by tomorrow. Just go up to your rooms to calm down until dinner."

Quinn picks me up off of the floor and I lean heavily into keeping my eyes on the floor as Quinn lead me up the stairs. We make it to my room and she sets me on the bed. I lie back on it, curling up in a ball. I hear Quinn leave the room as I close my eyes, not even a minute later I hear her come back into my room quietly. Something cold touches my lips and I drink the nice cool water, before I sit up and open my eyes. She sets the glass on the bedside table before sitting down next to me. "They're going to get our stuff from the motel, don't worry." I nod my head slowly. "Rachel, please look at me talk. Do something I hate it when you get like this."

I know what she feels like, I hate it when she's like I am now. "I just lost control Quinn, because I was angry. Why can't we control them? Why are we forced to live with them? I hate this! I hate them, they ruined my life and yours!"

I saw tears in her eyes. "We can't control everything, sometimes things happen for a reason. We have these, these power and we're here to learn to control them. I hate them as much as you do. They did ruin our lives, but mine _set_ me free." I look into her eyes watching as emotion flashed through them. "They let me get away from my father Rachel and I can never forget that. They may have ruined our lives but they make us who we are. We met because of them and for that I am grateful for our powers. You are my best and only friend Rachel." Her eyes are full of emotional turmoil. Sadness, fear, happiness, but most of all something that can't be described by a meaningless emotion, it is the look of being free that is prominent in her eyes.

I gave her a watery smile, tears still in my eyes. "I am glad they lead me to you to Quinn, I would have never gotten through on the run without you. I would have died or killed myself." She nodded her head, tears spilling silently out of her eyes. We both would have died if we hadn't have stumbled upon one another. She was my savior and I was hers, I would always be and I knew she would to.

I curled into her body and she lied down on the bed, her left arm in a sling across her ribs and her right wrapping around my back as she pulled me into her. My head rested on her shoulder and I took a deep breath, letting calm wash over my body. I tangled my right hand into her left, careful not to jostle that arm. She applied pressure on my hand softly, letting me know she was there. My left arm curled with me as my body molded to fit into her side, a position we had slept in many times, it tangled into her clothing as a feeling washed over my entire being.

It couldn't be described as anything other than safety. It wasn't that I didn't feel safe here. They were trying to help us even if they did kidnap us, but the only time I truly felt safe and could let myself fall into a deep sleep was when I was in Quinn's arms. It was the safest place I knew, a place I had been many times over the last six month, I knew she felt the same way. We had each other backs and offered one another comfort, love, friendship and _safety._


	3. Chapter 3: Ad Coercendas

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: Character may be OOC. Quinn and Rachel are not dating or together yet, but it is _endgame._ They have powers and are emotion driven teenagers, it will take some chapters until they actually realize their feelings.**

**Chapter 3: Ad Coercendas**

I awake to footsteps outside the hallway and a door shutting. Most people wouldn't have heard it, but Quinn and I were attuned to even the quietest sounds. We both awake easily now. Both of us were once heavy sleepers.

I lifted my head from its position on Quinn's chest. Her hazel eyes were looking at me in curiosity and exhaustion tinged with sleepiness clouded her eyes. The pain killers dulled her senses. I tilted my head to the door. Her right arm released me and I slipped off of her, untangling my limbs from her. She follows me, her presence letting me know she has my back. I looked at the clock, it read 4:36. We had been asleep since my incident with Sue, we missed dinner.

I opened the door and Quinn and I both slipped out. The bathroom light on the girls side was on, I opened it and was greeted with a tired and annoyed face. "What are you doing?" Mercedes expression turned to perplexed, she had almost run straight into us.

I backed up and stepped back. Quinn was in tune with me, she stayed a few inches behind me. We didn't step or run into one another. "Sorry, I heard something and I guess i'm still a little paranoid."

She yawns covering her mouth then shaking her head to clear some of the sleep away. "It's fine, I think it took awhile for all of us to get used to it. It's like living in a college dorm. Well i'm going back to bed, good night you two." I smile and tell her good night, Quinn mumbles one as well.

We move back to my room and I move to the dresser, taking out an over-sized t-shirt and pulling it on after I take everything except for my underwear off, I switched to a sports bra. I tossed Quinn the exact same thing onto her prone form. She pulled it off her face before groaning in annoyance. "Rach I don't wanna change."

I laugh at her childness. When she is tired she's acts like a three year old. "Come on Quinn it'll take less than a minute." She sighs and slips off her sling. I move over to her helping her unbutton her shirt. I help her get the t-shirt on and she flops back on the bed, groaning when she jostles her arm. I pull off her shoes and socks then her pants. We were very comfortable around one another, showing and having no boundaries. I laugh and pull the blanket down the bed, I curl into her again and pull the blankets over us. She mumbles something that sounds like goodnight but it was an incoherent mumble. I sigh and she wraps her right arm around me again, her left arm resting against her ribs, our legs tangle together and I drift off to sleep, Quinn's slow breathing my lullaby.

* * *

I wake up as Quinn shifts, her arm tightening around me as she begins to wake up, she mumbles for a minute and I groan as light floods my eyes from the window. She opens her eyes and blinks away her sleep. As she yawns I sit up, knowing she is going to get up in five, four, three two, one. Right as I get to one in my mental countdown she sits up, her right arm stretching, left remaining close to her body. She has a lazy grin on her face as she looks at me. "Come on, i'm hungry."

I pull the blanket tighter around me, lying next to her as she sits cross-legged smiling at me. "You're always hungry Quinn."

Her grin widens and she pokes me in the ribs. "Still doesn't change the fact that i'm hungry. You know you're hungry too. We ate a big breakfast and then skipped dinner." She pokes me again in the ribs and I mumble out a few words. "Come on Rach, I don't wanna go alone."

That catches my attention and I sit up. I wrap my arms around her in a hug, mindful of her arm. "Alright, we can go eat but I am going to the bathroom first." She laughs a bit before getting out of bed. She pulls her sling on with a grimace.

I open the door and almost walk out only to be pulled back by my shirt. I spot dark eyes looking at me curiously before the door is shut, a grinning Quinn looking at me in mirth. "You planning on giving them a show or putting some pants on?"

She raises her eyebrow at me before I look down to my bare legs. I smile sheepishly up at her. "I had to pee and I don't see you with any pants on."

I move to the dresser pulling out a pair of baggy basketball shorts before putting them back and grabbing a pair of sweatpants. I pull them on and look at her. "Well we are in your room and I don't think your sweats are long enough for me." She grins at me in a teasing manner and I shake my head with a grin as I head to her room.

I can feel eyes on me as I leave Quinn's room with her sweatpants. She grins at me as I walk in. "Can you pull them up yourself or must I?" I grin at her teasingly and she laughs before her eyes ask me the question she fears would make her weak. I just smile and help her into the sweats. Her arm is still tender and stuck in the sling. I look towards Quinn as I place my hand on the doorknob. "Are we presentable?"

She just grins at me laughing as she moves to open the door. "I think we are fine for a Saturday. Hurry up and pee I am starving."

I move to open the bathroom door only it is locked. I groan before moving to the other girls bathroom, it opens without a problem and I go in there. It looks more like a locker room than a house bathroom. There are three shower stalls, three toilet stalls and one door that I open which leads to a huge bathtub. I hear the showers running as I wash my hands.

I walk out the bathroom door to see Quinn leaning against the wall waiting for me, the second she sees me her face lights up and she begins to bounce. "Rach, I smell bacon. Come on my stomach may eat itself." I grin as she pulls me down the stairs her hand laced through mine. I turn my smiling face and catch eyes watching us from beneath a dark shaggy mohawk. My grin falters before Quinn brings it back.

* * *

Breakfast went by without a problem followed by all the teenagers being lazy. Most of them were piled into the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons. Quinn and I shared an armchair, still not trusting of the others. Brittany was laying down, her head in Santana's lap as Sugar watched cartoons and painted Brittany's toenails, which were in her lap. Rory and Finn were on the other couch talking about movies, Santana kept shushing them every few minutes. They stopped after she threatened to use her power on them.

Quinn's eyes were glued to the screen as Donald Duck moved across the screen. She laughed as he slipped on something and I giggled. Almost everyone seemed to be focused on the cartoon except for Sugar who kept painting Brittany's toes, Finn and Rory were talking in low whispers, Tina was asleep on another couch and Santana kept looking from the tv to Brittany to Quinn and I.

We stayed in the living room watching cartoons until noon, then we had lunch and everyone seemed to part way. Brittany drags Santana outside to make a snowman, Finn, Puck, Matt and Mike play a game on the tv. I didn't know where the others went but Quinn dragged me to the library that was hidden in a doorway beside the living room.

Quinn looks around as if she is in heaven and grabs a book. She curls up in a window seat, the light flooding over her and the book. I find a random book and sit near her. My eyes droop before I can even begin to read the book and I slowly lay across the window seat, my head resting in Quinn's lap. She grins softly continuing to read the book she rests near my shoulder. I drift off to sleep as her voice begins to tell the story to me.

* * *

Our first week her had passed relatively quickly. Mondays-Fridays we had home-schooling. Quinn and I were both smart students before we were on the run, now we are mediocre, trailing behind the others as we try to catch up. Puck kept shooting us wary looks and Santana was always watching us. Sugar didn't seem to care at all about our powers. Puck had gotten into an argument over us with Santana a few days ago.

I had woken up in the middle of the night and went to the kitchen to get a drink, only to hear voices. I couldn't place them at first until the deep male voice and the females voice clicked. Noah and Santana were in the kitchen discussing something.

_"They are dangerous Santana, we have to do something about it. Talk to Figgins or something." His voice was begging with her and I felt a pain in my chest, and emotion I couldn't place at the thought of having to leave. We had only been here three days but it was better than most places we stayed at. We had begun to let our stresses about leaving slip._

_"What did they do that none of us did? Puck you have damaged more parts of this place than anyone else. I blew up the fucking playground at the last house, Britt shorted out the electricity of an entire town a few years ago. Hell we have all had slip ups." I was shocked that she was defending us. I would have thought she'd be for getting us out of their home._

_A sigh sounded from his throat. "They're different San. Quinn almost took us all out in the kitchen. Hell Rachel almost killed Sue! We've all had problems but they are dangerous. Think about Brittany."_

_There was a low growl which I could only expect to have come from Santana. "I am thinking about Britt. If they wouldn't have found her when they did she would be dead! Her own powers would have killed her. My powers would have killed thousands of people. Every single one of us has the potential to kill someone. You almost killed that guy on the football team at your old school, you have no room to talk. I may mouth the adults all the time but they saved each and everyone of us. They helped us. This is a place to help other people like us and if you can't handle it because you think a new student is dangerous then you're screwed cuz Figgins will bring in more kids. Kids who have more potential to be dangerous, so get your fucking head out of you ass because you used to be like Quinn and Rachel. Hell you still might be." I hide behind the stairwell as I hear Santana shut the door and move up the stairs, her footsteps showing her anger even as they tried to stay quiet._

_I peek my head around the corner and see Noah sit down. His head is in his hands and his left hand rubs through his mohawk in an exhausted gesture. I felt guilt flood through my body as I moved away from the door. We were dangerous, we had to leave. I run up the stair my feet not making a sound. I open Quinn's bedroom door quietly, her hazel eyes stare at me from her position sitting up against the headboard. She must have woken up when I left, it didn't surprise me._

_Her eyes flashed in worry as she saw my face. "Rachel what's wrong?"_

_I move to the dresser, pulling out clothes and putting them in Quinn's bag that Sue had brought back from the motel, mine was right next to Quinn's. "We have to go, we can't stay here."_

_I don't hear her but I feel her heat as she walks behind me, her right hand stilling my movements. "What happened Rachel?" I felt her power stir around us, like it could tell we needed to get out of here. Quinn's face was worried but her eye spoke volumes. If I told her anyone had hurt me or threatened me she would find them and hurt them without a thought._

_She turns me to face her but I keep my head down. "I heard an argument in the kitchen between Santana and Noah. They were talking about our powers and Noah's right. We have to go, we are dangerous. I almost killed Sue. Just a few more seconds and she would be dead." I wouldn't mention Quinn's power, she didn't really harm anyone and I didn't want to hurt her but she understood anyway._

_"And I lost control in the kitchen. Rachel we'll leave if you really want to, but this is a place to learn to control our powers. This is a safe place to learn." She pulls my face up so that I am looking at her. "The other didn't have the control they do now. We have the same right to be here as they do."_

_I let out a half smile. "That's what Santana told Noah. But Quinn if I have another slip-up I have to go, I can't handle the thought of hurting anyone."_

_She pulls me into a hug. I don't hug her in fear of hurting her shoulder but she squeezed me tightly with her right arm. "And I would follow you anywhere, but Rachel we are a lot more dangerous out there than in here. In here they have Beiste, she can stop our powers in less than a second."_

_"You're right." I let out a soft laugh as I hug her a little bit tighter. "You're always right. Sorry for the freak-out. We are much safer in here than out there."_

_"You never have to say you're sorry, especially to me." Her arms loosen and I look up into her teasing smile. "And yeah I am always right aren't I?"_

_I smile as I nudge her in the ribs before I release her and move to lay down in bed. She follows me, pulling me into her like every night since we had been here. We may have separate rooms but it was hard to not share a bed and room after depending on each other for half a year._

That was the only major problem we seemed to have in the last week. The other problems included not enough showers, there were six showers per each side. There were seven girls total and eight boys, but there was never enough showers if you woke up late because one of the boys, mostly Kurt would hightail it to the girls bathroom to shower in one of the cubicles. Santana, Brittany and Sugar would take one bathroom leaving Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and I to take the other along with Kurt. The first time we realized Kurt sometimes showered in the girls bathroom when the boys was full was when Quinn had woken me up early after we were late to breakfast the day before. It had been two days after the overheard argument between Santana and Noah.

Quinn and I were taking our showers and Quinn finished earlier than I did, she was halfway dressed when Kurt walked to where the showers were. She freaked out, covered her chest with the towel and screamed at him. I jumped out of the shower barely covering myself with the towel before Quinn threw a brush at him. He dodged it before telling her to calm down, she threw something else at him and managed to hit him in the middle of his forehead. I felt her power stir and ran over to her. I took her right hand in mine, my fingers skillfully unfurling her clenched fist as Santana ran through the door her body glowing softly. She took in the scene and told Kurt to at least wait until the new kids were done since they weren't used to him taking showers in the girls restroom. Quinn looked pissed still before Mercedes came in and explained that Kurt was gay so they didn't have to worry about him ogling us, and that he had always used the girls restroom since there was always and extra stall left open. Quinn was still pissed at being caught off guard and she picked up her clothes leaving the room in just her towel. I smiled at them good-naturedly before shutting off the shower I had left running and followed her.

Beside having to get used to bathroom schedules and tv time everything was going okay, except for when people had arguments because they usually involved powers. On our sixth day here, one day ago, Noah or Puck as everyone else called him, had gotten into a fight with Karofsky over something and used his power to throw Karofsky through a wall. Karofsky taunted him about a 'weakness' and Puck punched him across the face, knocking him out. Puck had went to hit Karofsky again but was blocked by something. He began to beat at this invisible shield that protected Karofsky before her turned on Finn. He launched himself at Finn who threw up a hand in protecting, something seemed to shove Puck across the room. Finally Beiste came into the room and all powers vanished, she carried an unconscious Karofsky down the stairs with the help of Finn. Puck trailed after her, a scowl on his face.

Another incident that same day was when Matt had shifted into black cat and ran around the house on a dare, this lead him to shifting into a black wolf and chasing Mercedes, who was afraid of dogs, through the house. This then lead to him being trapped in a mirror which made Santana laugh her ass off. Slowly I learned to not piss off Santana because her power had the potential to kill us all. That Brittany tended to send out sparks of electricity when she was excited, Artie loved to go outside and animals seemed to flock towards him. Puck had a temper problem and Mercedes' wasn't a vain person but her room was surrounded in mirrors, much like her door was. Sugar was terrified during a scary movie marathon and managed to melt through the arm of the couch to everyone's amusement, until she threatened to melt them on the spot. Almost everyone else didn't use their powers and Puck began to try and flirt with Quinn and I but that was quickly thrown out the window when Quinn threatened to suck him into a hell dimension and leave him there. We didn't know if she could actually do it but it caused him to back off. I still think she was pissed that he would want us to leave only to try and hit on us.

That was yesterday, but today went differently. It was a Saturday and Sue had walked over towards me, where Quinn was reading in the library and I was drawing. She looked at the picture of a life-like harpy that was halfway finished. "Follow me." Quinn looked up as I stood up to follow Sue. "Nope, stay here Blondie. I need to speak with Streisand alone." I rolled my eyes but realized that Sue almost never called anyone by their names unless it was serious. Quinn looked at me and I smiled, letting her know I would be okay. She fidgeted but sat back down as we left the room.

Sue took me to the underground place where the med-lab was, but we passed it completely before she took me to the locker room. "Get dressed in something comfortable that you can exercise in." I followed instructions as she left the room, I changed from my jeans into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. She looked me up the down. "We'll get you a uniform to wear like the others to train in later."

She takes me to a huge room that is made up a metal with padded floors. "What is this place?"

She grins. "It's the training room." I tilt my head in confusion. "Figgins said it was time to work on your control and to train you for situation when your powers wouldn't work." She steps back and crouches in a defensive pose. "I can't train Blondie for another five weeks due to her arm, but I can work with you. First we'll get started on hand to hand combat. Then move to your power." Fear flooded me at the thought of using my power. "Attack me."

I stare in shock before she rushes towards me, her hand moves to strike me in the ribs and I barely dodge it thanks to instinct and years of dancing. I knew why she didn't want Quinn to come down with us. Quinn would have attacked Sue herself. "What are you doing." I barely manage to back away from a flurry of hits before one strikes my forearm that I had used to keep Sue from hitting my chest.

"Training you. Now fight!" I throw a punch at her and she twist my arm behind my back before shoving me away, I feel my power stir and I try to control it.

Sue comes at me again and I struggle to block her and keep my power at bay. "Stop. I can't control my power and fight you. Please." She manages to pull my feet out from underneath me and I hit the ground hard.

"You need to learn control." She backed away from me and I stood up. "The easiest way to teach you to control your power is to put you into a circumstance where you must fight. Hand to hand when your power could kill someone." She move towards me again and I feel my power act out of instinct before she is picked up into the air and flown about fifty feet before she is pinned to the wall with a grunt of pain. "I really wish I could see what the hell has me pinned to the wall."

"Stop." I pull at my fingers trying to figure out how to let Sue go. Finally my power weakens once I try and force it to, but I forgot that it was holding Sue up in the air. She dropped like a bag of bricks and as she got closer to the ground I scream her name in fear that she would die. But a mat seemed to inflate quicker than the scream could leave my mouth and she landed on it with a grunt.

She stands up and the mat deflates back into the ground. She pops her neck before speaking. "That was fun." Sarcasm is evident in her voice. "You need to learn to control your powers, not let them control you."

"I don't know how to control them! Don't you get that?" I feel tears brim my eyes. "I don't want this power. I don't even know what my power is!"

She tilts her head in confusion. "You don't know what you power is?" I shake my head in the negative. She laughs. "I have a file on you upstairs. Once we're done down here I'll show you it. But first time for hand to hand combat." She rolls her shoulders. "Try and keep your powers under control." She lunches at me and I let out a scream as I am tackled to the ground.

Her hands pin mine by my hips before her knees are placed on my hands. She sit above me and raise her hand as if to punch me. I struggle until I use my dance training and flexibility to wrap my legs around her necks as she has my hands and hips pinned down. She begins to choke due to my grip on her neck. I pull my leg down towards the floor and she follows them. My hands are free so I shove her off of me, release my grip on her neck and scramble away until I am on my feet panting. She rubs at her neck. "Good." She grins. "But not good enough. All the student here learned to control their powers and have some form of hand to hand combat training."

She aims a kick towards my mid-section and I do a sloppy back handspring to dodge it. Once my feet touch the ground I crouch and jump using the momentum from the handspring to tackle Sue. Once she is on the ground I move away, staying on the balls of my feet. My body is tense and ready to dodge any new attack. Sue laughs and runs straight towards me, I go to sidestep her at the last minute but she anticipates it and spins grabbing my head and placing me in a headlock. I struggle and her grip tightens. "One-one now."

She releases me and I stumble away shaking my head. She circles me and begins to close in. Suddenly like a cobra she strikes at me. I barely dodge the hit as it skids off of my right shoulder. I throw one back at her and she catches it with her hand before twisting it to the left. Using her grip on my hand I jump up and kick her in the stomach. She didn't release me and I stumbled with her before she fell to the ground my body slumped next to hers.

I yanked on my wrist until she released it and I backed away. "You will be a good fighter once you learn some new moves. You're much like Brittany in some aspects." She looks at me. "You're small, use that to your advantage." With that she moves like a cobra and aims a hit at my face.

I duck and she kicks my legs out from underneath me. I move to scramble away but she grabs my left leg. I feel my power flare up and I struggle to keep it down as I try and get away from Sue. This low whining noise come out of my mouth before Sue is thrown across the room. I scramble towards the door and begin to bang on it. I didn't want to be in here. The fighting the grabbing reminded me to much of being on the run and those men.

My brain is working into overdrive as I try to find a way to open the door. My power flares, giving me a warm comfort, knowing it will help me. The door make a sound like it was hit by a truck yet it doesn't budge. I hear footsteps behind me and Sue holds up her hands. "It's alright Rachel. This is just a training session. We can stop any time you want." Her usually stonic demeanor is filled with worry. I just nod my head. My power continues to buzz in my head, feeding me warmth and a tugging sensation as it tries to attack Sue but I hold it off struggling to keep it at bay.

Finally it disappears back into my head and the door opens. I make it out the door and run to the elevator Sue's voice following me as she screams my name. Her voice is cut of by the closing of the elevator doors and as they open I rush past some of the other residents and move towards the back door. I run until I make it outside. I am about twenty yards from the house before I sit down on the ground, my body exhausted from holding off my powers.

The cold seems to seep into my body. Shorts and tank top doing nothing to protect me from the cold. I hear the crunch of the snow and don't need to lift my head up to know who it is. The heavy footfalls giving the person away. I am met by soft brown eyes and a boyish grin. "Hi Rachel." I manage to give him a half smile half grimace as he sits down next to me.

I feel a jacket settle around my shoulders and I look into this boy's face. He didn't give me the vibe that most people did. "Thank you Finn."

He shrugs his shoulders. "No problem. I like to come out here in the fall. The snow may be pretty but its to cold. I like it when the leaves fall, the colors remind me of home."

The jacket provides warmth as I look around the snowy field. "I love the way snow makes everything look fresh and new." I pause as I see his eyes closed as smile on his face as snow begins to fall. He opens his eyes and looks at me, letting me know he heard my pause. "All seasons have their own beauty, but I love the snow."

He lets out a soft laugh. "You don't dress very well for the snow then."

I laugh as I look at my bare legs that are curled into my chest, covered by the huge jacket. "I wasn't planning on coming out here like this."

My face falls as I remember losing control. "You don't have to talk about it. Sue's training sessions have a way of getting to everyone." I look at him waiting for an explanation. "I freaked and curled into a ball on the floor. I managed to pin her to a wall with my power. Broke her nose." I widen my eyes in shock. "I wouldn't look her in the face for a week, I kept apologizing until she finally screamed at me to grow a pair. Her methods may seem strange or not normal but they work for each and everyone of us."

"Thank you." He looks at me confused. "For the jacket and for helping me. I was one second away from another freak out."

He smiles at me before he stands up. "You don't need to thank me. We all have each others back even if it doesn't seem like it." He holds his hand out to help me up and I take it. "We're like a family."

I smile as I look at him. "Who's what in this family?"

He laughs. "Well Figgins is the grandfather. He is quiet and knows like almost everything. Emma's like our adoptive mother. She makes us food and gets onto us for doing dangerous things. Schue is like our super smart father, he is married to Emma. Holly's the aunt that sneaks you ice cream after bed time." He smiles at me as we begin to walk towards the house at a slow pace. "Beiste is the aunt who keeps everyone under control. Plus she teaches us about sports, which is awesome. And Sue is the crazy aunt that loves us yet picks on us constantly. All of us have a bunch of different roles but we're basically the adoptive kids. Though Matt could be our pet dog." I laugh as he opens the door for me.

"Thank you Finn, I needed that." I look around for Quinn.

"She's in the kitchen reading." He smile softly as I hand him his jacket and thank him.

Quinn looks up as she hears me walk in. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

She stand and pulls me into a hug. I bury my face into her neck as I take a deep breathe. "Just had a rough time. Sue was trying to teach me how to control my powers."

Her hand rubs up and down my back before she pulls away from me. "Are you alright?" I nod my head. "I'll go down with you next time, help keep Sue from doing something drastic."

I shake my head no. "I'd be distracted if you were there. Plus you'd want to kill Sue when she starts to try and hit me."

Her eyes harden. "She hit you?"

I bring my fingers up to smooth out her face. "Yes but I got her a few times to." I pull her face down from where it was looking through the doorway. Her power flows around us. "She was teaching me hand to hand combat to protect myself when I didn't have powers and for when I shouldn't use them. I am fine no bruises."

She still looks angry. "I'll kill her if she hurts you. Are you sure you're okay." I knew I shouldn't tell her about my freak-out at the end. The part where my mind flashed back to a horrid memory. It would just make her mad. I didn't mention it as I nodded my head and smiled before pulling her into another hug.

* * *

Another week passed by quicker than I had thought possible. Sue had continued to force me to train. I didn't like it but after my talk with Finn in the snow after my first training session, I believed she could help me. Quinn had wanted to go with me each and every time yet I stopped her, knowing her powers would activate once she saw Sue coming at me. My control over my powers was still weak and I had barely understood them when Sue had explained them to me. She said that I had an imaginative manipulation. That I could create things with my mind and control them.

I still hadn't seen any of the things I had created but that did explain why Sue was flown fifty feet up in the air and pinned. Why something else seemed to wrap around her throat the first time I used my power her. Sue brought up the fact that my need to draw was me giving an image to my creatures, that maybe whatever I drew was what I could create. I hadn't tried it out yet, focusing only on keeping my power at bay while learning hand to hand combat.

It had taken forever to get our schedules figured out, when to shower, when to get up and how to manage homework. So far the homework had been challenging because we were behind the others, yet it was quickly finished. It was easier to have a little of each subject and sometimes one subject everyday then going to a regular school. I liked it, we didn't have to worry about harming fellow students because Beiste was there to watch us and because the others could fight right back.

The house felt empty the last few days because almost everyone had left to go home for the holidays. Christmas is in two days. Emma and Schue had left to visit Emma's parents, Finn and Kurt left to visit their family in Ohio. Artie went home to visit his father and Tina and Mike left to visit their separate families. Puck left to visit his sister and mother, Mercedes flew to L.A to visit her sister's family there. Brittany left today after hugging a depressed Santana. Holly and Beiste left a few days ago with Karofsky to track down another kid with powers, a Peculiarus as Emma called us. Matt, Rory, Santana, Quinn and I were the only kids left in the house. The only adult left in the house until Christmas eve would be Figgins. Sue left to visit with her sister.

It was another boring Saturday that I had woken up to. Quinn was asleep next to me, her soft breathing almost enough to lull me back to sleep. I shook my head, trying to clear the cobwebs before I moved to get up. Her right arm tightened around my waist as she mumbled something. I pulled at her arm before I was finally free. I cover her back up before I stretch my arms over my head. I open my eyes to see hazel eyes looking at me. "Why so early Rach?"

Her voice was heavy with sleep and bordered on whining. "Because I have to pee and I am hungry. It is ten in the morning. You can go back to sleep if you want to Quinn."

She sits up, leaning against the headboard. "You know I can't sleep without you. It's become habitual Rach."

I laugh as I grab some clothes to change into. "The same goes for me." I shrug my shoulders. "It's only natural, we were with each other for six months. The only time I feel safe is when I'm with you." She nods in agreement before she gets out of bed her back popping as she stands to her full height.

"Well we both need shower and then I am making us food." She smirks before she rushes out of the room, her last comment causes me to pout. "You would kills us with your breakfast."

"Shut up Quinn." I run after her and she laughs as she jumps into the shower, her t-shirt and undergarments still on. I shake my head as she shuts the door and proceeds to try and hit me with her wet shirt as she throws it over the stall door. I shake my head as I dodge it. I jump into my own shower after I take my clothes off.

The shower feels amazing and I hear Quinn's shower shut off. I stay in the shower, hot water running down my face and body. I hear her muttered curses as she realizes she forgot underwear. Her feet pad quickly across the room before I hear the door shut. I stay in the shower for a few more minute before I get out and get dressed in a t-shirt and some jeans. My bare feet pad across the floor as I open the door to Quinn's room, well Quinn and my room. She just finished putting her sling on as she turns to face me. Her hair is messy from her trying to towel dry it. I chuckle softly and she smiles as she runs her right hand through her hair, smoothing it out as best she can. "I'm thinking i'll make french toast and bacon. Emma said we have full control over the kitchen since they're all gone. She said Figgins may come out to eat dinner with us but that's about it."

I hang my towel on the back of the door as I finish running it through my hair. "Do you think it's weird that he never eats with us?"

She furrows her eyebrows. "He ate dinner with us every other day last week and this week. Maybe he isn't a people person. Though it is kinda strange Rach. Do you think the others will join us for breakfast?"

We begin to move down the stairs. "Well its only you, me, Santana, Matt and Rory, so we can make extras in case they have not already ate." I shrug my shoulders. "I can get them after were done cooking if you want." She just shrugs, so I sigh.

We make it to the kitchen and she mixes the french toast coating up before she begins to cook. I play some music on the radio that is in the kitchen and she hums along to the song playing. Her voice blended with the song as she begins to sing._ "Lost and insecure you found me, you found me."_ She grins at me as I listen to her voice. _"Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me."_ My grin answers hers before her voice tapers off when the song is suddenly turned off.

"Please no sad songs. I hate them." Santana's voice echoed the silent kitchen. She looks annoyed and tired. "Are you making us food blondie cuz I am starving." Quinn rolls her eyes but nods when I look at her.

"Why do you hate them?" Santana's gaze turns to me and I see Quinn turn around to continue cooking.

"Because sad songs are emo people whining about their life. They should stop writing sad songs and try to turn their life around not complain about it." She sits at the bar-stool as she drinks a cup of coffee she just poured.

"Maybe writing the songs helped them get the sadness out. The sad songs express their feeling and then they can be happy and look back on the song when they are happy to let them know they are not that sad anymore. Plus sad songs connect with people." I said this all in one breath. I can feel Quinn's smirk from across the room. She loves it when I argue with people.

"Yeah but doesn't mean I have to like them." Her eyes turn to look at me. "Though I should have expected you to be a sad song person from the song you sang the other day." A blush spread across my face. I didn't know anyone else had heard me sing to Quinn. That song was personal.

"That song was perfectly fine for that moment. Anyway why would you hate them so much?" I pause as I think about it. "Do you hate them because you relate with them?"

Her expression turned murderous. "Don't try to psychoanalyze me. I just don't like them, end of discussion."

I sigh and turn to look at Quinn. She grins at me as she munches on bacon and begins to stack the french toast on a plate. "Are Matt and Rory going to be down also?" Santana shrugs her shoulders at me. I look at Quinn and she rolls her eyes before putting more on the pan. "Are you alright Santana? You seem very tired and you have bags under your eyes."

"I'm fine." She leaves it at that and I sigh again. Talking to Santana was like talking to a very prickly brick wall.

Matt comes running down the stairs, Rory right behind him. "Thank god someone is cooking. Last it was just Santana and I and she wouldn't cook for me."

Rory laughs. "I'm gla' I wa' at home last year then, an' thank you Quinn fo' breakfast." Rory's accent fills my ears and I smile.

"Why aren't you home this year Rory?" His smile falters.

"There was an incident last year so I decided to stay home this year." He shrugs his shoulders. "They sent me a present." He said it as if it made it better.

Santana scoffed. "Because a present fixes everything."

Matt looked at Rory's saddened face before he speaks. "Enough Santana." She looks at Rory's sad face and I swear something flickers in her eyes, sadness and remorse maybe.

"Sorry Rory, I didn't mean to pry." I flick my eyes down in sorrow and remorse as I say this. I should have know that whoever was left here didn't have a place to go.

Matt looks at all of us. "We're family, we don't need our biological family guys. We will spend Christmas together." His grin grew bigger. "We could maybe sneak off the island if Beiste and Holly are still gone."

Santana grins, her tired eyes lighting up. "We can all go ice skating." Her grin shrinks. "Britt always wanted to go but she was scared of falling through the ice."

Matt's grin grows. "We can do it here when she gets back. Spray some water across the ground out back before nightfall. It'll be a nice frozen chunk of ice to skate on. No risk of falling into water."

Santana smirks, her eye flickering in amusement and happiness. "We can make Puck fall on his ass to. Britt will love it." Matt laughs at the Puck comment as he sits down next to Santana.

He looks at Quinn. "I'll do dishes since you made breakfast." Quinn nods and I move over to lean on the counter next to her.

She smiles at me and I return it happily. She flips the next french toast before placing it on the plate that is on the other side of me. I can feel Santana's eye watching us. Quinn munches on a piece of bacon again before I shake my head and grab a glass of orange juice out of the fridge. I sip on it as the two boys talk and Santana drinks her coffee. Quinn keeps cooking humming under her breath. I grin as I hum along with her. She smiles at me cheekily as she steals a drink from my orange juice before continuing to hum.

I shake my head as I turn around grabbing the plate of french toast and set it on the counter. Everyone fixes themselves a plate and we all begin to eat. Rory and Matt continue to talk. Thanking Quinn after they finish. Quinn and I sit in comfortable silence and Santana seems to drift off in the middle of eating. She catches her self before finishing and putting her plate and mug in the sink. Quinn and I do the same heading for the living room.


	4. Chapter 4: Tantibus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: Characters may seem OOC.**

**Chapter 4: Tantibus**

_**Rachel POV**_

I woke up to an empty room. "Quinn." I whisper into the darkness. I look around the room but don't see her. Fear and worry flood my body, starting in the pit of my stomach and heart. Spreading like a virus when I don't see her and she doesn't answer. I get out of bed throwing the covers off of me. I shiver in my too-big t-shirt and underwear. The room feels really cold.

I put on plain dark blue sleeping pants before rubbing my arms and leaving the room, shivering as I close the door. "Quinn?" The whisper moves out of my mouth in a hiss and travels throughout the eerily quiet hallway. I check Quinn's room. Her bed is made and her room is as spotless as it had been since we moved in here. Nothing is missing except for Quinn. I check all four bathrooms and find nothing.

Worry ebbs in my heart and fear eats away at my stomach. Where is she. "Please Quinn." I shiver again as I open Tina's door. The bed is unmade and the room is clean except for some jeans laying on the floor. "Tina?" My only answer is my own breathing and cold chill running down my spine. I shut her door and check Mercedes. My reflections stare back at me in worry. Mercedes is nowhere to be found. "Hello? Anyone?" Again no answer.

I check Sugar's room and get the same results. I run and check Brittany's room. Her's is in the same condition as everyone else's. I burst into Santana's room expecting to find nothing but am shocked when I see Santana facing the same direction I am before she disappears. "SANTANA!" I scream her name hoping she'll answer me or aparate back into the room. She doesn't.

I let out a low whimper mixed with a sob. I take a deep breath before moving to the boy's side of the second floor. The door marked Kurt is empty as is, Finn's, Puck's, Artie's, Matt and Mike's, Karofsky's and Rory's room. My breathing speeds up as I scream. "QUINN?!" I pause. "ANYBODY!?" I received no answer until laughter fills my ears. Relief and fear simultaneously floods my body. Maybe they are all playing a prank on me. My mind whispers back to me that Quinn would never do that.

I move towards the laughter, trepidation causing me to move at a slow pace. As I make it near my room I take a deep breath hoping to fill my lungs with fresh air, instead it smells like to much cologne. I cough as I open the door. My room is empty and I take a step in, suddenly I am shoved forward. I catch myself on my hands and knees before scrambling away. The laughter echoes throughout the room.

I am shoved again and my fear spikes to terror. The laughter grows louder and more joyful, tinged with something that can only be described as evil or insanity, like the person feeds off my fear. I let out a pitiful whining sob before rushing out my door and tripping over my feet heading for the stairs.

I ran down the stairs of the mansion. The person was following me, heavy footfall thudding, letting me know it was gaining on me. I trip and land on my knees before forcing myself to my feet. I beg my power to work yet it remains inactive. I can't feel it at all. Like when Beiste took it away, yet this was worse because I knew I would die today. "QUINN!" I scream for her. I need her. "HELP! QUI-" I am cut of as something pins me to the floor. A sob escapes my mouth as I close my eyes, not wanting whatever it was to be my last image on earth. Something shakes my body as I continue to sob and then I am shocked into wakefulness as something wet is dripped onto my face.

I bolt upright and look around the room frantically. "QUINN!" I feel an arm wrap around me as her familiar scent surround me.

I sob into her neck. "Rach, i'm here. It's alright i'm here." Her voice is worried and stained. I hear footfalls before our door is thrust open. Matt and Rory stand in the doorway, Santana quickly shoving past them.

"What happened?" Santana's voice breaks through the silence before we hear feet on the stairs. Figgins rushes towards us, his voice tinged with worry asking the same thing Santana did. Suddenly I feel worried, worse than before..

I sob into Quinn's neck, the terror I felt keeping me speechless. "I-I. It was just a nightmare."

Figgins nods and tells everyone to give me space before he leave. He comes back up with a warm glass of milk before forcing the boys to their half of the mansion and into going back to bed. Santana looks at me. "In the dream were you in the mansion?" I nod and watch as she tries to keep a cool facade but her shock shows through. "Were you." She pauses. "Were you alone?"

"For the most part, yes." I think of barley seeing her and the the laughing attacker "And I kept screaming for help, for Quinn but it didn't matter. He caught up with me." I can feel Quinn glower at Santana for making me speak about it but Santana's face seems shocked as I try to control my crying.

"I-I had the same dream. He catches you as you head to the front door. Pins you to the floor and tries to make you look at him." I stop sobbing in shock before I look at her.

Quinn looks at us both. "It's a coincidence. People have the same dreams all the time."

Santana looks skeptical. "I've had it for the last few days. I started to use Brit's alarm clock to wake me up every hour. It shocks you to wake you up. Every time I fall asleep I have that dream. The exact same dream." Her eyes bore into Quinn's. "There isn't a coincidence about it Quinn."

"Is that why you've been tired the last few days?" She nods her head at me. "That doesn't explain why it's only us two having them and no one else."

She moves to speak but Quinn interrupts her. "Tomorrow's Christmas eve guys. Everything will be fine. Just go back to sleep. I'll wake you again if you have any more nightmares Rach."

Santana scoffs. "Be careful Rachel. Don't fall asleep unless something can wake you up." She stares at Quinn, her face unreadable before looking at me, her face masked with worry and fear. Whatever these dreams are, they have been scaring Santana to the point where she can barely sleep.

I nod at her and she leaves. Quinn tightens her grip on me. "It will be alright Rachel. It wasn't real and I will wake you if you start to have another one. Okay?" I nod my head and she pulls me closer to her body as she leans back. Her head rests on the pillow and I cling to her, my head tucked under her chin. My arms are wrapped around her waist as I breathe deeply, trying to calm my racing heart. Her right arm begins to rub my back in a comforting manner, moving the too-big t-shirt with each comforting rub.

My eyes begin to drift and I feel Quinn's breathing steady against me. She won't fall asleep yet, not until she is sure I am safely asleep. I match my breathing with her and breath deeply, her scent fills my nose and lungs lulling me to sleep. I shift my legs in a comfortable position until I feel something cloth-like and soft against my legs. I move my left foot, bare, to rub against my right leg. I am in pajama pants. My breathing stops. I never put on pants when I sleep. And Quinn has never put any on me, plus her arm was hurt.

Panic over-drives my brain as I stiffen. Quinn looks down at me about to ask me a question but I relax into her, not wanting to keep her up all night and not wanting to sound crazy. If I told her I went to bed without pants on then woke up with them on. Pants that I had put on in a dream, she would think I was crazy. Hell anyone would, I thought I was going crazy right now.

Slowly my eyes drifted shut and the world blurred into darkness and then I was surrounded by my bedroom but no Quinn wrapped around me. My fear turns once again to terror as I curl into a ball in the bed. Maybe if I didn't leave the room he wouldn't come for me.

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

I toss and turn not wanting to fall asleep but I do and when I open my eyes I am in my room. "Fucking asshole! Show yourself!" No one answered me. "_Cobarde_!" I pace my room waiting for the coward to show himself. I feel pain flare in my wrist and am pulled back awake. "Argg._ Joder_. Ouch."

I hit the snooze button on the alarm. It would shock me again in an hour. I huff as I pull my blanket tighter around me, adjusting Britt's alarm clock wrist holder on my right wrist. It would send small burst of electricity into my wrist, enough to shock me awake and enough to give Britt a nice boost in the morning. I hear something so I get up and see Matt and Rory rushing into Rachel's room. I shove past them. "What happened?" I look around for a culprit. Figgins comes running up the stairs and asks the same thing I did, worry is shoved into my body worse than before as he speaks.

Rachel continues to cry and she buries her face into Quinn's neck."I-I. It was just a nightmare."

Figgins nods and tells everyone to give her space before he leaves. He comes back up with a warm glass of milk before forcing the boys to their half of the mansion and into going back to bed. I look at her in worry and trepidation. "In the dream were you in the mansion?" She nods and I try to keep my face unchanged but I fail. "Were you." I pause, would she think I was crazy. "Were you alone?"

"For the most part, I kept screaming for help, for Quinn but it didn't matter. He caught up with me." Quinn glares at me but I ignore her, shock keeping me from snapping at her.

"I-I had the same dream. He catches you as you head to the front door. Pins you to the floor and tries to make you look at him." It was the scariest moment of my life. My nights were full of this. She sobs into Quinn again.

Quinn looks at us both. "It's a coincidence. People have the same dreams all the time." Naive idiot.

I look at her trying to get them both to understand. "I've had it for the last few days. I started to use Brit's alarm clock to wake me up every hour. It shocks you to wake you up. Every time I fall asleep I have that dream. The _exact_ same dream." I stare at Quinn trying to get her to get this through her thick skull. "There isn't a coincidence about it Quinn."

"Is that why you've been tired the last few days?" Rachel questions me and I nod remembering those awful dreams. "That doesn't explain why it's only us two having them and no one else."

I open my mouth to tell her my theory but Fabray interrupts me."Tomorrow's Christmas eve guys. Everything will be fine. Just go back to sleep. I'll wake you again if you have any more nightmares Rach."

I scoff, she is so fucking naive. "Be careful Rachel. Don't fall asleep unless something can wake you up." I stare at Quinn, how could she care about Rachel yet throw this off as a coincidence. I look at Rachel and I know she sees the worry and fear. I wouldn't wish these dreams on my worst enemy. Okay maybe I would but Rachel wasn't an enemy. She nods at me in understanding and I head back to my room. Putting on the alarm wrist holder hitting snooze again so it would wake me an hour from now.

I let out a sigh, I was beyond tired and beyond pissed. Quinn was an idiot, this wasn't a coincidence. There are never coincidences. Someone was pulling me into these nightmares and now they were pulling Rachel Berry into them. I growl in frustration. Sue would believe me, Figgins won't think anything of it and the others would act like fucking Fabray did.

I fall asleep and opened my eyes to my dark empty room. I hear talking then a scream. "Fuck!" I say as I run down the hallway and follow the echoing of the scream, it sounded like a word.

The scream that had filled my ear, was full of anguish and terror. Never had I heard a scream sound so much like a song, it made me falter in my steps before a scream of pain and terror echoed down the hallway. I slam the door open to Rachel's bedroom. In the corner curled in a ball was a pale face Rachel with bloody lips. Her eyes are distrusting as she stares at me. "Rachel are you alright?"

"Go away! Leave me alone!" She screams at me. Her voiced is angered and pained. Whatever he had showed or done to her terrified her to no end.

"Calm down its me. It's Santana." She still looks skeptical before she throws a shoe at me. It catches me in the forehead and I grip it in pain. "Jesus! What the _fuck_ was that for!?"

Her face slackens in relief and then her cheeks fill with a blush. "I am sorry but whoever is doing this showed me a person and it turned out not to be them." She looks down at her hands, twisting them. Pain flashing across her face. It wasn't the pain you feel or find after a physical injury. It was the pain of an emotional injury, whatever he had done to her it involved someone close to her.

"It had something to do with Quinn didn't it?" She stammers in confusion. "She is the only person you trust." I shrug my shoulders. They were as inseparable as Britt and I were. "Plus he pulled the same trip on me. Took Brittany and turned her against me in this fucked up dream world. I woke up and realized it wasn't real."

She nods and I offer her my hand. She takes it gingerly looking at me still wary. I give her a half smirk. "I don't bite." My smirk grows bigger and she looks at me warily. "Unless you want me to."

She pulls her hand out of mine, her face goes pale all the blood draining out of it before she shakes her head, the glassy look in her eyes vanishing . "I do not ever wish to be bitten thank you very much."

I don't ask her about what her mind went through, that was her business. I nod my head and move to open her door. She grabs my wrist before I can even twist it. "Aren't we safer in here?"

She shifts nervously. "No. He will find a way to pull you out and it won't be nice."

She nods and releases my wrist. "How long are we going to be trapped in here?" She keeps looking over her shoulder as I slowly walk us towards the stairs.

"Well I fell asleep about five minutes after I reset my alarm." I pause to think. "Maybe fifty minutes give or take before I am shocked awake." She opens her mouth about to ask a question. "And yes I will wake you up the second I am awake." I answer the question before she can even ask it.

"Thank you Santana. I will wake you if I somehow awake before you." I nod my thanks and we begin to walk down the stairs. "How come it isn't happening like my last dream?"

I look around. "Because he knows we know about him. Plus there's two of us and one of him. He is probably strategizing." My dreams after the first two had changed when I realized what they were. He could change anything he wanted to.

"Do we check the other rooms?" She looks at me for guidance.

"There is no point we both know we will find nothing. The best thing to do is try and kill time and wait him out. We have to keep moving, we can't be trapped." I smile at her and it slips from my face as laughter echoes across the entire house, through every room seeming to surround us completely yet not be near us at all. It was a horrible and confusing feeling.

"My dears you won't be killing time." He laughter sounds from behind us and we both spin around. "I'll be killing you!" Suddenly a dark shape moves towards us.

I shove Rachel to the ground and groan in pain as my head slams into hers. She lets out a whimper of pain and copper fills my mouth. I pull her up and we both begin running somewhere, anywhere to get away from him. My mind is telling me that I shouldn't run, I should fight, but that was a thought for when I had my powers and for when it was just me here not with someone else. "Santana!" Her voice is full of terror. I look at her in fear and confusion before she pulls me to a stop. I look to where she is staring and see a hulking shadow figure in front of us. I tug on her hand and pull us into another direction.

She tugs on my arms before pulling me up the stairs. "Rachel what are you doing!?" I try to pull my hand out of hers but she has a death grip on it.

"Please Santana just trust me." Her eyes are determined and full of something that manages to make me nod my head. She pulls me into her room. She starts to toss clothing at me and I look down at my sleep shorts and tanktop. I almost question her until her eyes meet mine, begging with me. I roll my as I do the same thing she does. I pull the shirt over my head and then pull a sweatshirt on. She tosses me some sweat pants which I reluctantly pull on. They fit me which is a surprise, so they must be Quinn's. She does the same and grabs some shoes before tossing me a pair with socks. I pull them on still confused before the door burst open.

She shoves open the window and I look at her in shock before she shoves me forward. "Go Santana hurry!"

"Are you fucking insane! It's a two stories drop I could kill my self." What the hell is she thinking.

She rolls her eyes as the hulking figure stalks towards and and suddenly I am being pulled out onto the window. There is a small six inch ledge and she pushes to the left until she points to a tree. "You have to jump Santana. Trust me Quinn and I checked it out so we had a solid escape plan. Just jump into the tree, I'll be right behind you."

Why the hell would they make a fucking escape plan. "If I fucking die I am going to kill you."Suddenly the window shatters behind us and I jump. I want to scream but I held it in. For a brief few seconds I think I didn't jump far enough until I hit surprisingly soft leaves that turn into hard branches. I feel some blood drip from a cut on my cheek and wipe at it absentmindedly before I look towards the ledge and spot Rachel jumping. I make my way down the tree and she drops down right next to me. "You are fucking insane Berry."

She just nods and laughs before tugging me towards the forest. "He knows the house by now. I think it may be a mutant screwing with us. He has to know the mansion bottom to top by now because he has been in it through our dreams, but neither of us know the forest." I nod silently telling her to continue. I never went into the forest. Britt always wanted to but the forest reminds me of mistakes I have made. I always escaped to a forest when I was about to explode. "So I was thinking that he would be as lost as we are now. He won't know the forest and neither will we but we can last another forty minutes out here until you wake up. We just have to survive until then."

Holy shit I never thought of this. How did I not think of this. "So we just have to keep our asses unfrozen until I wake up. Good idea." I smirk at her. "Smurf." She rolls her eyes and I laugh. I was expecting her to yell at me.

"I am a few inches shorter than you." There's the arguing. I smile it was always fun to push peoples buttons. What was the best was when they pushed back or argued. "Anyway we need to concentrate. I think he feeds on our fears." I look at her, confusion making my brows furrow. "I was in the room when he came to get me. He showed up and with each fear I felt invade my body he seemed to grow, I don't know darker or more tangible like he could almost be completely whole in the dream."

"That's creepy as fuck." I shudder. "So we just need to focus on not being scared. How hard could that be." She looks at me annoyance marring her face.

I shrug my shoulders not understanding. "Why did you say that? Anytime someone says that they are face with something difficult." Her voice seems to trail off as she looks past me.

_"Mierda_." I curse under my breath as I look behind me. Of course this would happen. Standing in front of us is a shadow like creature, it sort of looks like a human-like bear. Fear spikes in my heart and it seems to grow stronger, its body losing the shadow like blackness to a dark brown fur. It looks at us and as it shows its bloody teeth in what can only be a grin Rachel pulls on my hand and we begin to run and stumble into the forest.

"Santana when we get out of here I am going to kill you myself." She stumbles and I catch her, pulling her along with me as our lungs burn, the cold air hurts as we try to pull as much of it in as we can.

I let out a half laugh half choking breath. "Not if this thing kills us first." She gives me an exasperated annoyed look and I grin as best I can while running for my life. "Don't look at m-me like that." I pant between the words. I don't know how long we run but my breathing is more like pants of a dog.

We trip over something and both of us go tumbling down a hill. I feel rock prod into my back and tear at the clothing I'm wearing. I tug Rachel closer to me, trying to shield her smaller body from the sharp rock that protrude out of the the snow. Finally we stop and both land with an 'oof' of breath leaving our body. She lays on top of me. Her breathing starts to steady when she lifts herself up, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "That could have went better." I let out a laugh and nod. She stands up and offers me her hand. "Are you alright Santana?"

I take her hand. "Just dandy. Rolling down a hill was on my list of things to do." She rolls her eyes at my sarcasm as I give her a deadpan look before my face lets a half smirk half smile loose. "Let's hurry, that thing won't be trapped up there long." She looks to the top of the hill where I was looking. The thing has morphed back into a shadow like creature, no longer having dark unkempt hair. It paces the top of the cliff seeming to debate if it wants to risk it's life and jump down to follow us.

She nods and we move in a different direction. I shiver at the feeling of cold air seeping into my body and twist and feel around my back to find bare skin. The rocks had ripped through my clothing, yet didn't break the skin on my back thankfully. The same can't be said for my forearms which sport some bloody scraps and red marks that will soon turn into bruises.

The cold causes us to huddle for warmth as we continue to walk. God it would be some amazing to be back at the mansion right now. The thought of the warmth of the fireplace and hot cocoa caused me to salivate in thirst. We continue to walk until I see a dark shape in the distance. Rachel and I look at it and continue to walk towards it warily. We both stop in shock. In front of us is the mansion, maybe two hundred yards away.

We both stop until we hear something behind us. Suddenly I find myself on the ground, a tall shadow like figure hulking over me. I hear Rachel scream my name in fear and as she runs towards me fear fills my body both for her and me. The person, creature's, arm thrust back throwing Rachel backwards. She flies a few inches off the ground before she comes in contact with the ground. I hear a sicking sound as her head connects to the ground. She doesn't move. "RACHEL!" The body materializes with my fear for Rachel. On top of me is a hulk of a boy, the shadow dances on and around his skin. His body easily pinning me down.

He smirks. "Tell Figgins he could have stopped this and tell him." He pauses as if to think and I struggle to get free to help Rachel. He grin sadistically before shoving me back down using his full weight. "Uh-uh don't struggle. Tell him he could have saved me and her. And tell him that his Joey says hi." His grin widens when I feel the electricity coursing through my veins. "I am going to have fun with her. Come back soon spit-fire." I struggle to stay here, to help Rachel but I am pulled from the dreamscape.

I scream as I wake up and rush to Rachel's room. Quinn awakens instantly and looks at me in annoyance. "What the Hell Santana!" I ignore her my focus on the girl in her arms. Sad tears fill my eye, chased by anger filled ones.

* * *

**_Rachel POV_**

I don't know how long I was curl in a ball before I hear someone at the door. I whimper and bite my lip tasting copper after I do, waiting for it to attack me but a voice fills my ears. "Rachel?" I pull the blanket down and see my daddy in the doorway. His face is wrinkled in worry surrounding his bright blue eyes. He rushes towards me and hugs me, his dark brown hair tickles my face. "Baby girl I can't believe this. I thought I had lost you. Six months is to long to be without you." I accept the hug but then something tugs on the back of my brain. Six months?

I shove him away from me. "Who are you?" He looks at me confused and worried. "I was gone nine months not six! Who are you and why do you look like my daddy!?"

My daddy's face morphs into what can only be described as an evil expression. "What's wrong sweetheart? Don't you love your daddy anymore?"

"Get away from me you imposter!" I move away from him.

"Don't you love me Rach. You tried to kill me and your dad didn't you?" His face turns to that of a worried parent.

My heart aches, I hadn't seen my fathers in so long, suddenly the voice changes. "You scared your daddy away! Why would you do that you insolent mutant." Pain stabs at my heart.

"Dad please." I shake my head these aren't my fathers. "Go away you're not real!" I throw something at him but it flies right through him. I close my eyes to block out the image of my father.

"But I am real Rachel. Look at me please." Pain worse than before grips my heart and I look up into hazel eyes framed by shaggy blonde hair. Everything about her looks like my Quinn, from the worried expression down to her barely there pink highlights. "I am your Quinn Rachel. I came here to help you. Another student broke in. He has morphing abilities. Don't worry you're safe. Always safe." She kept moving forward as she speaks.

"I wish you were real. But you're not. You are not the real Quinn no matter how much I want the real Quinn to be here." Her face turns deadly and fear moves throughout my body.

"Fine you want the real Quinn here i'll get the real Quinn." Fake Quinn struggles before morphing into a dark shadow like creature. It was fuzzy around the edges. It seems to struggle before Quinn lands on the floor next to it. She is wearing what she was before bed and she looks confused then looks at me worriedly.

It pulls a knife before she can even say a word and slices her throat. "QUINN!" My cry is full of sorrow, anguish, terror and pain, god I felt so much pain. Like my heart had been ripped in two. He advance on me with the knife and terror filled me. He seemed to grow thicker and smoother his body solidifying and looking more human before he lunged at me. I screamed this time not a name but a sound, one filled with terror and pain as the knife dug into my arm. I close my eyes and wait for more but it doesn't come.

I open my eyes and watch as Santana comes barreling into the room her eyes lock onto mine. "Rachel are you alright?"

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Why was this happening to me. Why wouldn't he leave me alone. Quinn's face kept flashing in my head and I grew angry at this person who kept tormenting me.

"Calm down it's me. It's Santana." I stare at her narrowing my eyes before I throw a shoe that was near me at her. It hit's her in the middle of the forehead and her hand instantly flies up to her face. "Jesus! What the fuck was that for!?"

Relief floods my body, batting away the fear. I feel a blush rise across my cheeks. "I am sorry but whoever is doing this showed me a person and it turned out not to be them." I twist my hands and look down at them in a nervous habit. Thoughts flood my head full of my fathers and Quinn. Had he really killed Quinn her was it fake. My heart aches again at the image of Quinn dying.

"It had something to do with Quinn didn't it?" I look at her confused, how could she know that? "She is the only person you trust." She shrugs her shoulders. "Plus he pulled the same trick on me. Took Brittany and turned her against me in this fucked up dream world. I woke up and realized it wasn't real." It wasn't real? Relief made the ache in my heart disappear, she was still alive. I nod my head. and take Santana's offered hand and look at her, still wary as she smirks at me. "I don't bite." Her smirk grows. "Unless you want me to."

I pull my hand away from her as I feel the blood leave my face. Those words drag me into a memory. One filled with pain and grinning men, a flash of silver before I am saved. I shake my head trying to clear away the memory. "I do not ever wish to be bitten thank you very much." She ignores it thankfully and nods her head. She goes to open my door and I stop her. "Aren't we safer in here?"

I fidget in place. "No. He will find a way to pull you out and it won't be nice." I nod. I knew it wouldn't be nice.

I let go of her wrist. "How long are we going to be trapped in here?" I look over my shoulder, waiting for him to materialize behind us.

She moves us towards the stairs "Well I fell asleep about five minutes after I woke up." She pauses her face full of thought."Maybe fifty minutes give or take before I am shocked awake." I open my mouth ready to ask her if she could wake me up, but she speaks before I can. "And yes I will wake you up the second I am awake."

"Thank you Santana. I will wake you if I somehow awake before you." She nods her head and we descend down the stairs slowly. Last time I ran down these stairs. "How come it isn't happening like my last dream?"

She looks around for him. "Because he knows we know about him. Plus there's two of us and one of him. He is probably strategizing."

"Do we check the other rooms?" She seemed to know more about this than I did, how long had she been having these dreams?

"There is no point we both know we will find nothing. The best thing to do is try and kill time and wait him out. We have to keep moving, we can't be trapped." She gives me a soft smile that leaves her face as laughter rings out around us.

"My dears you won't be killing time." The laughter sounds from behind us and we both spin around. "I'll be killing you!" Suddenly a dark shape moves towards us.

She shoves me to the ground and our head bounce of one another. I whimper as my lip splits open because of her chin. She pulls me up and we begin to run in a random direction. "Santana!" I scream spotting the hulking shape as I pull her to a stop. He was toying with us. She tugs at my hand getting me moving again in another direction.

I tug on her arm pulling her up the stairs."Rachel what are you doing!?" She tries to pull her hand out but I only tighten my grip. We had to get out of this house. He knew it to well.

"Please Santana just trust me." I look at her and she nods before I drag her into my room. I rummage through the draws and throw a shirt and sweatshirt at her. I stop on Quinn's sweats my memory flashing to her death. I shake my head and look at Santana. Her eyes meet mine full of question. She doesn't ask me as I begin to pull on clothing. I toss her Quinn's sweatpants, those were the only thing in here that would fit her and we didn't have enough time to stop by her room. He was after us. I pull on shoes over some socks and toss Santana a pair of each. She is pulling them on as the door opens forcefully. I shove the window open ignoring Santana's shocked face before I shove her forward. "Go Santana hurry!"

"Are you fucking insane! It's a two stories drop I could kill my self." Why couldn't she trust me.

She's acting like a child, it wasn't dangerous. I roll my eyes before pulling her with me out the window as the creature move forward slowly. We are on the ledge and I point to the tree "You have to jump Santana. Trust me Quinn and I checked it out so we had a solid escape plan. Just jump into the tree, I'll be right behind you." We always had escape plans, we always needed them.

"If I fucking die I am going to kill you." The window shatters behind us and she jumps hitting the tree forcefully. I wince knowing she has to have some cuts and bruises.I jump and hit the tree, catching myself on a flexible branch before climbing down after Santana. "You are fucking insane Berry."

I laugh and nod at that, Quinn always told me that. Well minus the Berry. "He knows the house by now. I think it may be a mutant screwing with us. He has to know the mansion bottom to top by now because he has been in it through our dreams, but neither of us know the forest." She nods. This made sense, we really had to get out of here and I was glad she saw reason. "So I was thinking that he would be as lost as we are now. He won't know the forest and neither will we but we can last another forty minutes out here until you wake up. We just have to survive until then."

"So we just have to keep our asses unfrozen until I wake up. Good idea." Thank god she didn't argue. I narrow my eyes as she smirks "Smurf." I roll my eyes at her childish behavior and she laughs.

"I am a few inches shorter than you." She made absolutely no sense in calling me smurf. "Anyway we need to concentrate. I think he feeds on our fears." She looks at me confused. "I was in the room when he came to get me. He showed up and with each fear I felt invade my body he seemed to grow, I don't know darker or more tangible like he could almost be completely whole in the dream."

"That's creepy as fuck." A shudder runs through her body unconsciously. "So we just need to focus on not being scared. How hard could that be." I almost groan as she says that but I still look at her annoyed.

She just shrugs. "Why did you say that? Anytime someone says that they are face with something difficult." I look past her my voice growing quieter with each word.

"Mierda." She curse and I don't have to know spanish to understand the word she just said. Standing in front of us is a shadow like creature, it sort of looks like a human-like bear. Fear spikes in my heart and it seems to grow stronger, its body losing the shadow like blackness to a dark brown fur. It looks at us and as it shows its bloody teeth in what can only be a grin. I tug at her hand and we run and stumble into the forest.

"Santana when we get out of here I am going to kill you myself." I stumble and she catches me her breath coming in pants. We wouldn't last long.

She chuckles and chokes on the air. "Not if this thing kills us first." I stare at her in exasperation. Why was she saying thing like that? She just gives me a grin, as if that solves everything. "Don't look at m-me like that." She pants again and I slowly feel myself doing the same.

We trip over something and both of us go tumbling down a hill. Rock strike us and she pulls me closer to her. I let her as the snow somewhat cushions us. Finally we stop and both land with an 'oof' of breath leaving our body. I land on top of her and stay there for a second to catch my breath before I start to get up tossing my hair out of the way. "That could have went better." She laughs and nods before I offer her my hand once I am standing upright. "Are you alright Santana?"

She grips my hand and I pull her up. "Just dandy. Rolling down a hill was on my list of things to do." I roll her eyes as I catch sight of her emotionless face before it turns into a smile. "Let's hurry, that thing won't be trapped up there long." I look to where she was focused on. The thing has morphed back into a shadow like creature. It paces the top of the cliff seeming to debate if it wants to risk it's life and jump down to follow us. I nod and we begin to walk, the cold tugging away our warmth slowly.

The cold causes us to huddle for warmth as we continue to walk. I shiver my thoughts on Quinn then mine and Santana survival. We walk and I look curiously at the dark block like shape in the distance, it looks like a house. We stop in shock. In front of us is the mansion, maybe two hundred yards away.

Something shuffles behind us and suddenly Santana is on the ground and tall shadow like person on her. "SANTANA!" I run towards her fear making my heart seize. The persons arm thrusts towards me and I am airborn. My body hits the ground and everything goes black.

* * *

A groan escapes my throat and out of my lips as I blink my eyes. Pain flashes and another groan escapes. I hear laughter. "Good, you're awake now. I was wondering when you'd wake up." He held a small container of something in his hands. I got a small sniff of it from where he had held it and realized it was a smelling salt. Fear spike in my heart. Where was Santana? "Yes." He practically moans this out. "Let the fear out it feels so good." I try to stop the fear and I manage to tone it down. His dark eyes flash to look at me. He grips my chin and forces me to look at him. "No. No you have to feel fear. You must feel fear!" My eyes widen. This formally shadow man, whose features were looking more and more like a boy's, was crazy. Fear seeped into my pores again and he smiled. "Good girl. Soon the other will be back hopefully and we will have fun." I pull at my wrist only to find they are tied behind me. I sit in a chair that is drilled into the ground. Arms behind my back tied throughout the chair rungs and feet tied to two chair legs.

He moved away from me walking around the room. "You both have so much fear, the most out of you five there. The leprechaun has little to fear. He has the power of luck! What does he have to fear." He throws his hands out wide. "The dog, he feels only animal things. Fear doesn't taste good from him. To primal. To animal. There are no possibilities for him. No fun. He was no fun. Your Quinn." I narrow my eyes at him and almost growl in anger. "Oh your Quinn has hers buried. They were so twisted. I couldn't feel it. But I could feel the way it tangled around her power." He smile like a kid in a candy shop. "And ohhh the way her fear surrounded you. I wanted her fear. I needed her fear but she doesn't dream. No dreams mean no nightmares!" He looks angry as he stalks over to me grabbing my chin before shoving it away. "I wanted her fear! But no she wouldn't let me have it. So I went for the spit-fire. She feels so much fear. So much! She was fun to toy with but then she figured out how to go away. I wanted to play with her and she left!" His face is full of anger, then he looks at me as he smiles. "She left me but I found you. At first I thought you were like your Quinn. Like your little lion, but no. You have fears and they are so fun to play with. So much!" I don't say anything fearing I will fracture his already messed up psych.

"Yours taste and feel so sweet too. When spit-fire reminded you, little singer, of the bite so much repressed fear. So much fun. So tasty. You have so many buried. I can play with you all I like because you are stuck here. They tried to wake you for so long but they can't and they won't let spit-fire in. No they won't! I want spit-fire! She and you. You and she so fun together." His emotions keep changing and I clamp my mouth shut. Fear continues to flow through my body. He was crazy and crazy people are unpredictable. He said no one was coming for me. I silently begged them to find me, to let me out of the nightmare. "But no! They fear for her and she fears for you, almost as much as lion. But you, I have you forever. My new plaything, forever mine." He smiles at me as he strokes my cheek with his hand. My fear spikes and he smiles. "So good taste singer. So good. And mine. When spit-fire comes back I will make her mine to. Hit on the head. Asleep forever. Why never think before? But I didn't think of now. I only know because they talk while you sleep and I hear them. You never wake up they said, trapped forever. With me!" He grins gleefully. "Just a tap on head and you stay forever mine in my dream, in your nightmare." He tilts his head to the side. "Until I grow tired of my plaything. But you have so many fears, I will have fun for long time. Not gonna tire for long time. But I will get more playthings, spit-fire fall asleep soon and the lion. I will have both. Lion will be new and fun."

"Leave Quinn out of this you fucking psycho!" I jerk at the ties keeping me to the chair and from attacking him. He hit a nerve and I couldn't stay quiet even if I wanted to.

He stalks towards me, his hand finding purchase on my throat. "NO! Bad girl. Bad singer. Don't talk back. Don't scream at Joey. Joey hates screaming. He screamed at me. He made me kill her! He made me go there. But I escaped. I got out and I came here. You are not his. You are mine and he is not yours, he is mine. Do you understand me singer?!" I nod my head as his grip tightens on my throat. He rubs it soothingly. "Sorry singer. I don't want to hurt throat. Throat used to sing. I never meant hurt you. I never meant to hurt her. Do you forgive me?" His eyes look so much like a lost little boys and terror runs through my brain and veins, he keeps changing emotions. I nod my head. His attitude changes on a spin of a dime again. "No! You lie. You don't forgive me. You didn't know her. Why did you lie!"

His grip is back on my throat and I cough as I begin to speak. "Because I do forgive you, you are lost. You don't mean any of this. You just want to play and no one understands you." He loosens his grip and nods. "You like your powers, they help you play right?" He nods again. "And that is fine. Let me go and I will help someone find a way for you to play games in real life not dreams. Wouldn't you like to play a game on the tv or a board game?"

He nods his head. "He never let me play games, said they ruined Joey's brain but they didn't." He shakes his head vehemently. "I am fine but I can play games with you right singer? You will let me play tv games and board games."

He look expectant and hopeful. "Yes I will help you play tv games and board game. You just have to let me go. Can you do that Joey?"

The second his name passes my lips it was like a switch had flipped in his head. His expression and emotions did a complete 180 maybe even a 360.

* * *

_**Spanish Translations:**_

_** Cobarde- Coward**_

_** Joder- Fuck**_

_** Mierda- shit**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Haesit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in or about this story.**

**Chapter 5: Haesit**

**_Rachel POV (Dreamscape)_**

"NO!" His grip tightens on my throat and I struggle to breath. "BAD SINGER! Do not say it. No Joey. Not Joey! Bad! Don't call Him." I try to breath but air won't move past his hand. The blood is deprived from my brain and oxygen deprived from my lungs and slowly spot fill my vision before it is completely black.

* * *

_**Santana POV (Real World)**_

"Rachel!" I run towards the bed. Quinn looks at Rachel shock and fear cross her feature.

"Rachel?" She strokes her face. "No no no, please God no. Rachel wake up." Her voice breaks. "Please wake up." She strokes at Rachel's face her hands skipping over her bloody lip and the scratches from the tree. She turns to look at me her eyes seeming to see through me yet focus on me at the same time. "Please I can't. She can't be gone." She doesn't shake her thankfully but as I move to get closer Quinn's eyes focus on me. They are lost and I can tell if I moved any closer she would most likely attack me.

"Quinn stay calm okay. Don't do anything drastic." I flicker my eyes down to look at Rachel's still form. My eyes move over ever scratch and dot of blood knowing how each and everyone of them were received. Guilt and fear attack my heart and stomach. "Keep her still i'll go get help okay?" She nods at me. Her eyes are so broken it actually causes my heart to ache even more. I run out and move to the boys hallway. "RORY! MATT!" I knock on their doors and they both rush out of them half asleep. "Go get Figgins, have him call Sue. Rachel is hurt bad." They look at me. "¡AHORA!" They both scamper down the stairs and I run back to Quinn and Rachel.

Quinn's power isn't acting up thankfully but she looks so broken. She is hunched protectively over Rachel's body, softly stroking her cheeks as she lays her head on Rachel's chest. Her lips are moving and I can't make out what she is saying until I crouch down to catch her eyes and look over Rachel. "-_hen skies are, grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you._" Her voice breaks and my throat dries painfully as my eyes water. _"Please don't take my sunshine away."_

"Quinn." Her eyes meet mine and my heart hurts like someone is actually twisting a knife in it. Her eyes brim with pain, sorrow and guilt. "Sue should be on her way. Figgins will be calling a doctor." She still looks at me confused. "You have to let them help when they get here. Do you understand?" She nods and looks back down at Rachel.

"I promised to protect her." Her left hand is loosely laced with Rachel's. Her right continues to touch her cheeks, as if to make sure Rachel is still warm, still breathing as she passes over her lips. "I failed once and now I failed again." I hear footsteps running up the halls before Figgins bursts into the room.

"I have a doctor on the way, Sue is coming with her sister. Five minutes and thirty minutes respectively. What happened?" His voice isn't emotionless anymore. Worry creeps in it and it strengthens our worry.

The thought to tell him what the boy said crosses my mind, but with Quinn in the state she is in she would most likely try to kill Figgins before we could get our answers. "Rachel and I were stuck together in a dream. We were chased and before I was woken up by my alarm Rachel was injured." Shock crosses his features and I see apprehension and fear.

"Wait for the doctor. Don't move her. I have to go talk to someone." He leaves us with that, turning around and shutting the door.

Quinn looks at me and her eyes hold guilt but also some blame. "Don't look at me like that Fabray! I already feel guilty enough." Shame flooded her eyes before her eyes catch sight of Rachel's face again. She lets out a soft sad sigh and we sit in silence for what seems like hours but is actually minutes when someone burst through the door.

"Hello. I am Doctor Bradley." The man stood about six foot and six inches give or take. He had light violet eyes and almost white blonde hair. They both blended well with his pale skin tone. "Alright, there should be a backboard in the sublevels." He looks at me. "Can you get it for me?" I nod my head and take off running down to the lower levels. I try to open the book shelf only to remember that I needed a keychain. I growl under my breathe before I focus on my index finger of my right hand.

Soon it begins to glow and my brows furrow trying to keep it concentrated on my finger. Quickly I jam my finger into the black and gold book and let my powers loose. The is a quiet bang and a soft pop before the bookshelf opens. I grin as I look to the hole of what had previously been a secret entrance by keychain book reader.

I hit the buttons on the elevator and slowly I descend. I shift impatiently glaring at the doors waiting for them to open. When they do I run to the med floor my feet slipping once or twice before I find traction again. Finally I make it and grab a back board gurney. I take off down the hall way my feet propelling me and the gurney forward. I make it to the elevator and ride up before I loudly drag the gurney up the stairs and to Rachel's room .

Quinn still sits near Rachel, their hands tangled together still, with the doctor currently cleaning the wounds on her face. The gash on the back of her head has gauze on it. They see me and he quickly motions for Matt and Rory. "Alright, I am going to stabilize her neck with a brace and then we are going to gently put her on the backboard before placing her on the gurney. I am going to need help carrying it down the stairs." He looks at us his face serious. "We have to keep it perfectly level and we can not under any circumstance drop her." He stares at each and everyone of us. "Alright?" We all nod and he gets to work.

He pulls the brace out and slowly maneuvers Rachel's head gently until it is parallel with her body. His hands are braced around her neck and head keeping it from moving to much. I slip the neck brace on and we connect the buckles. I help him keep Rachel's body as straight as possible as we turn her on her side. He gives us instructions in a calm manner. Rory and Matt slip the board under her and we gently rest Rachel on it, her body is limp and unresponding.

He has each of us support the back board, the wheel snapped up underneath it out of the way. "Alright we are going to carefully take her down the stairs and then roll her to the med lab. I don't know the extent of her injuries so be careful." He looks at each of us, waiting for a nod. Finally we begin to move her down the hall and then down the stairs. "Do not tilt her."

We make it down the stairs with no problem. Quinn's whole body is shaking in an unknown emotion as she helps us carry Rachel but her right arm is steady, not a single movement that could somehow hurt Rachel. Her left arm remains in the sling due to Doctor Bradley's wishes. The elevator opens and we wheel her in. He practically shoves Rory and Matt out of the elevator before looking us both over, he lets us stay.

* * *

Once again Sue looks up at me from her computer, I have been pacing the room for two hours ever since we had gotten Rachel to the med lab. They were still running diagnostics until finally we heard a beep. The scowl shifts off of my face as I look at the machine in anticipation. Quinn looks up from her position by Rachel and I stop pacing. Rory looks up from where he was sleeping next to Matt, who was reading a book. "What's it say?" My voice broke the eerie silence that had hung over us like a thick blanket.

Sue sighs. "Nothing I didn't already suspect. When he threw her in the dream and she hit her head she received a brain injury. There is no way to tell how long she will be unconscious." Sue runs her hand through her hair and my blood boils.

"What the hell does that mean?!" She can't be unconscious. What if she goes into a coma? What if she dies?

"It means Santana, that she is going to be stuck in the dreamscape until she wake up." Her face doesn't change from her normal expression. How the hell could she stay so emotionless.

"She stuck with that fucking psycho!?" I left her there all alone, after I promised her I'd wake her up. She tried to save me and now she is stuck in that fucking nightmare.

"That's it." I lay down on one of the cots and close my eyes begging sleep to come to me for once.

"What the hell are you doing Lopez?" I open my eyes and Sue is standing over me.

"Going back to help her! She is stuck because she tried to help me!" I close my eyes again and feel someone pull me into a sitting position. I open my eyes and spot Figgins. He has a grip on my arm and I see red. "This is your fucking fault! He said you could have stop it! He said you could have saved both of them! He fucking said to tell you that your Joey says hi!"

I feel my body begin to heat up. My molecules burn inside my body and I want to let it out so bad. I hold it in as I see Figgins face pale, I can't risk harming Rachel or the others. I can barely make out Figgins muttering. "How could it be? No I sent him away. God my Joey."

I move off the cot and slam Figgins into the wall in one fluid move. My body burns and I can feel it moving underneath my skin begging to be let out. "¡Explicate!" He just stares at me. "Tell me what the hell you are talking about!" He continues to look at me and I feel my skin get to the point where it has became scalding hot, my forearm slowly leaves a red mark where it is pressed against Figgins throat. "¡AHORA!"

He seemed to jolt into action. "He's my son! Now release me Miss Lopez."

"NO! Not until you explain why he is attacking us." I felt hurt ache into my heart, he never called me that. He turns his head as if to ignore me. I growl and pull him towards me and slam him into the wall again taking my hurt and anger out on him. "Tell me! Rachel is most likely going to die! Now tell me." My voice dropped into a low growl.

Figgins looks towards Sue as if to ask her for help, I press my forearm harder into his throat. If he wasn't going to say anything to help Rachel he wasn't going to say anything at all. I don't care if he practically raised me. I look around. Matt was tense leaning into a crouched position. He was ready to shift into one of his animals, I couldn't tell who he would help out. Rory had a syringe tightly gripped in his hand and I knew he had charmed it to meet wherever he was aiming for. I didn't doubt that it would make its mark. Quinn's normal soft hazel eyes were hard. She looked as if she would kill Figgins. I felt this cold chill creep around us and I knew if I got closer to her it would get colder. Her power was about to go off. The only thing seeming to keep her from sucking Figgins up like she did the kitchen utensils was that I was in the way and her grip on Rachel's hand. She didn't want to risk hurting Rachel. I turned my head to look at Sue.

She glanced at us all. "Are you seriously not going to tell them Figgins?" He didn't say anything only adverted his eyes. "Lopez, let him go." I don't and she rolls her eyes. "Figgins had a kid with his high-school sweetheart. He was powerful and one day the kid went completely crazy, killed his mom in his nightmare realm. I thought today might have been someone with a similar power to his but I didn't think it was him." Everyone was staring at her in confusion except for Figgins who was glaring. "The boy was admitted into a clinic specially built for people like us. He was meant to be sedated completely with a special new drug to stop his dreams."

I grip Figgins by the shirt before I shove him across the room harshly. "Tell us how to stop him and get Rachel back!" She may not have been here long but specials have to stick together. We only have each other in this world and she proved herself to me when she tried to save me. Even if she did throw a shoe at me once.

"I-I don't know!" He stuttered fear creeping into his voice and I felt my fear get amplified. Figgins was like a father to me ever since I was nine, I felt tears sting my eyes. How could he keep this from me? How could he not tell me when another student was in danger? Who was this cowardly man standing before me because he was not the man I knew.

"You weren't going to tell us! How could you! I loved you like a father. You are meant to protect us." Tears sting my eyes as my powers flare with my anger and sorrow. "You brought us all here to help us yet you refuse when we need you! How can we trust you after this? How can I?"

He looked remorseful."Santi."

"No! You can't call me that anymore. Were you even going to tell us it was your son or were you just going to let Rachel die?" He closed his eyes and I knew from experience that he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"There is no way to stop him. We can only track him down and wake him up to save her. There was nothing we could do." He was trying to reason with me.

"¡Silencio! You didn't answer my question." I look straight into his eyes, my words coming out anger-filled. "Were." His lip quivers. "You." Matt's body comes to my right. I can't tell if he is going to help me attack Figgins or if he was going to hold me back. "Going." Figgins knees twitch as if they want to move. "To." Sue leans back against the wall. A smirk is on her face. "Tell." Sweat breaks out across Figgins face. "Us?" I get my answer when his eyes are averted from mine. "Gilipollas!

Matt gripped my shoulders hissing as his hands came in contact with my heated skin. I could tell I was glowing as I saw it reflected in Figgins eyes. They were full of something I had never seen in his eye before. Something that had never been directed at me before by him. Fear. I felt my body slack, that was the same look my parents had given me. I felt my power dissipate until I was left exhausted. I ignored him. "Sue can you get a tracker to track down Joey?"

Sue gave me a proud smirk. "His real name is Azimio Adams-Figgins. And yes I can. We need something from him though." She looks deep in thought. "Beiste and Holly's powers won't be a help." She paused to catch her thought. "Emma. I'll have Holly go with Emma to the Clinic. Emma should be able to get a read on whats his and if we can use it, Holly can watch her back. Beiste and Karofsky can handle themselves." She unlocked her phone before looking at me. "You need to go to sleep and help Rachel. She won't last long in there with an injured head." Quinn opened her mouth to argue. "Sorry Fabray, but he chose the both of them for a reason. If he wanted you, you would have been in already." Quinn closes her mouth and looks down at Rachel. "Lopez, i'll wake you if anything happens to you. You'll be hooked up to machine." She looks at me, her eyes bore into me. "Be careful."

I nod and before I could speak Figgins interrupts. "No. Sue you cannot do this. You are sentencing her to death!" He turned to look at me. "Santi." I scowl at him. "Santana, do not do this. He will kill you. Please don't do this."

I scoff. "You used to tell me stories of how you and Sue saved hundred of people like us. Never afraid of danger. You are a coward now. Sue trained us to fight and that is what I am going to do. Rachel tried to help me and now I am going to help her and you can't stop me!" My body heats up with my emotions but I keep it under control.

He sighs. "There is a difference between cowardness and knowing when you will die." His eyes plead with me. "You will die, please just let the tracker do her job."

"She will do hers and I will do mine. I am the only one who can protect her. I am going in there. Sue." I smirk at her. "Take your time."

She laughed. "Always the cocky one Lopez. Don't worry Roz will get here soon enough." Her lips curled in disdain as she said the trackers name. I nod and move over to one of the extra cots. Quinn walks over to me her eyes still on Rachel.

"Save her Santana. Please, she is the only person I have left." She pauses and looks at Rachel as if she will never see her again. "Tell he-"

I cut her off. "Tell her yourself Q. I am bringing her back and the first thing she see with be your teary eyed face. Don't doubt the persistence." I wink. "Or the powers of a Lopez."

She manages a smile before moving back over to Rachel and sitting watch at her bedside. I silently wish that Brittany was here. Matt move over towards me. "It's better she isn't here."

I nod my head. "Tell her I-"

He cuts me off like I did Quinn. "Tell her yourself. Like you told Quinn never doubt a Lopez." He gives me a smile that would make most girls weak in the knees. I just smile in return, thanking him silently.

I lay back. I close my eyes but sleep doesn't come. I feel Sue hook machine up to me until I feel her swabbing my arm. I open my eyes and look at her curiously. "Just a small amount of something to help you sleep. Don't worry it won't keep you asleep, just make you fall asleep." She injects it and instantly I feel drowsy as it courses through my veins.

The world blurs around me until I am in an empty med lab. I shake my head, clearing the drowsiness away. I move throughout the medbay until I come across the computer room. I tap on the screens. "Arggg!" I almost throw it across the room when they don't work. I couldn't look at the camera's now. "Okay Lopez, if I were a deranged psychopath where would I hide."

Rooms flash through my head. Kitchen would have objects of torture but not enough room. Dining room maybe. First I had to check all the rooms down here. The med bay door slid open and I followed the empty hallway into the locker rooms. I check every shower and stall but no Rachel or Azimio. A frustrated sigh escaped my lips, I had to hurry. I run to check the training room typing in the code wrong three times until I finally got it right.

The huge silver doors opened and showed a big fat nothing. "Damn it!" I hit the wall before I check the hangar bay and lower level garage but find nothing. I then check the living room and kitchen. The dining room was another bust and I almost kick the chair in anger and frustration. Time to move through another floor. I almost walk up the stair until I am stopped in my spot. Emma and Will's door is visible from the stairs. Azimio is Figgins kid and he hates Figgins. "Of course he's in there. It a big fuck you to Figgins."

I run to the door and burst through it. Tied to a chair is Rachel. She looks beyond scared and pissed. I almost close my eyes at the sight of her. The Rachel back at the med bay was cleaned up, this Rachel didn't have the luxury. I silently wondered if she would be clean when she was back in her body or if she would look like this. "Rach-" He name isn't even out of my mouth before I am cut off.

* * *

**_Rachel POV_**

Slowly once again I come to. My head aches and my arms and legs burn. I look around the room until my eyes land on a dark shape, he was shifting through something on the desk on the far corner of the room. He looks up. "You're awake!" He smiles as if we were the best of friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time. "I didn't know if you'd wake up. I thought you were going to sleep forever like mommy. Daddy didn't like it when mommy slept forever. He sent me to a place that made me sleep forever, but they didn't let me have dreams." His face began to form into a pout before suddenly turning angry. "I like my dreams! And they took them away just like mommy was taken away! They said she was gone forever and then took her away." He seems to break as he talks about his mother and I stay quiet letting him rant. "But she's not gone." He patted his heart. "Mommy always said she'd be right here. I tried to find her but she wasn't there."

He had tears in his eyes. If he kept talking about her he wouldn't think about taking fear from me. "How did you try to find her?" I had an idea how but I didn't want it to be true. If it was then he was more messed up than I thought.

He pulled up his shirt and his huge teenager body does not go with his attitude right now. I let out a soft gasp as I see his chest. "I tried to find her. The doctors stopped me before I could. Now, now I know. Mommy isn't here in my chest right now, but she will be. She said that if someone loved me and I loved them they would be in here forever." He pats his chest. "So I need to get strong. I need to be strong so I can find her and make her love me again. Fear makes me strong." Across his chest are multiple deep ragged scars. Some look like they were done with a serrated knife and other look like he clawed at his chest with his fingernails.

"She didn't mean that." He looked at me his brows furrowing. "She isn't going to literally be in your heart." I almost say his name but realize there would be a consequence. "She meant that even if she was gone you knew she loved you and she would always be with you because you loved her with all your heart."

"She's not really in there?" He looked heart broken. I shake my head in the negative. "But her love is in there right? She still loves me even if she's gone."

"Yes she still loves you, but you have to understand. She is not gone as in someplace else, she is gone as in no longer alive. She is dead." His heartbreak was written across his face but maybe, maybe if he didn't think he had to get strong to find her he would let me go.

He shakes his head struggling with the idea. "No, no, no, no, no. NO! She's not dead she can't be dead! She loved me. She loved me like he never did. He hated me! He put me in there. Mommy would have let me stay home but she's gone. She's not dead." He was struggling and my heart actually ached in sympathy. Whatever happened to this boy messed him up. He most likely had a bipolar or personality disorder from the way he kept changing. He couldn't understand what he was doing was wrong. He just wanted his mom back.

Suddenly a voice is heard. "She is. You killed her." Standing in front of us was a shadow.

"No go away! You're bad. Bad shadow. Don't hurt singer. Singer helps." He hunches his shoulders as the shadow moves.

"But Azimio I am not bad. I help you remember? I can help you find you mommy. Daddy hurt us so let me help. Let me take the fear, we need it to find mommy." The shadow doesn't have a face and fear enters me, this was the one who chased us through the house. Who was he and if this boy, Azimio, didn't cause this then why was he here. Why did he act like he brought me here?

"No! Go away. You hurt them all. I can't play with them because you always hurt them." He looks at me then the shadow. "You both said mommy's dead. How can I find her if she's dead?"

"Azi, trust me, I can get mommy back. We just have to wait for the other girl. The one you call spit-fire. We have to finish them soon." The shadow tries to drag it's arm across me but it goes straight through my arm. I shudder at the cold feeling.

He pouts. "Why? I like my new toys. Singer sings and so does Little Lion. I want to keep singer! You heard the scary woman, Singer is stuck here. And leave spit-fire alone! They're my toys, I play with them. You can't kill them. NO!" The shadow growls as Azimio's voice becomes angry.

"Azimio don't make me do it." Azimio shrinks into himself. "They are not toys, they are our nutrients. Simply ways to grow stronger and find mother. Do not name them." My head was so confused. Questions bounce around like a tennis ball at a tournament in my head.

"Don't call her that. She hated being called that. She is mommy." Azimio looks up. "Why can't I name them. I never had toys before. Singer is my favorite toy, she talks to me and she can sing. You promised me toys." A pout fills the teenagers face.

"ENOUGH! We will kill them because it will hurt father. Your little spitfire is like a daughter to him. He replaced us!" A voice comes out of the shadow yet he doesn't have a mouth. He is just a black mass in the shape of a human body. "We need to get back at him. Do you understand me?" The shadow is walking around me, his hand dragging across the arms of the chair.

Fear is beating through my veins and the shadow make a sound of enjoyment. Azimio looks at me his eyes seeming to grow bright with the fear I felt. A pout is still on his face. "Then I can at least keep singer." He mutters this and before I know it the shadow throws Azimio against the wall.

"Quiet! You forced me to do this. I thought I could let you rile them up and have some fun with them, but no you just had to disobey. You just had to complain. Now I am in control again." The shadow begins to shove one hand through Azimio's head and the other through his chest.

Azimio struggles and groans in pain. "Please no. Joey please don't do it. I'll behave. It hurts when you take over." Azimio begs and pleads until the boy Azimio is completely engulfed by the shadow Joey. The only part that seems to stay light is the place around his heart. It is just barely lighter than the rest of the Azimio/Joey shadow body.

Suddenly some opens the door, the shadow boy grins as he catches sight of her. Santana looks at me. "Rach-"

I interrupt her. "Wake up! Run!" She barely dodges the shadow's hand as he aims for her head. "He's trying to give you a head injury. He want to keep you from waking up. Wake up now Santana. Get out of here before he kills you!"

"Fuck!" She screams as the shadow lands a hit on her ribs, knocking her into a wall that she slowly slides down with a groan.

"Azimio! Please I know you can hear me. Fight him! Please help us. Azimio PLEASE!" I struggle in my bindings, I had to help Santana. The shadow seem to grow muggy and I can see a bright color underneath. Azimio's soft blue shirt. He was fighting. Sudden the blue disappears and is over run by the dark shadow."No! Azimio please listen to me!"

The shadow chuckles as his gaze turns on me. "Rachel. Azi's poor little singer. Shall I kill you or his little fire first?" He turns his gaze to Santana who is slowly rising up. Her hand is clutched to her side, a grimace of pain on her face. "I think i'll keep you here and then play with the singer. What do you think little spit-fire? Or should I call you Santi?"

"I think you should fuck off!" She throws a punch at him but the shadow moves away from the punch, revealing brown skin cheek underneath that flushes with broken capillaries as Santana lands her hit.

She grips her hands in pain, a scowl on her face. The shadow moves back over Azimio's face. "Tickled." He throws her across the room and she hits a desk that shattered under the force of her propelled body. She doesn't make a sound as her body lays limply on the ground.

"SANTANA!" I struggle, trying to get free. Nothing works. "SANTANA!"

The shadow chuckles as he makes his way over to me. "That's right singer. Scream! No one can hear you anyway." His hands closes around my throat. I can still breathe, his hand there as a reminder that he can kill me. "Sing for me. Let you screams fill the air." I glare at him. "SCREAM!" He kicks my chair and it goes flying the bolt holding it to the floor bending and breaking. I slam into the wall and the back two legs of the chair break. I groan in pain. My arms protesting from where they hit the wall. My shoulders screaming in pain at the force that almost broke them. I open my eyes to see him stalking towards me. Suddenly a trophy hits his head and he stumbles.

My eyes close again before I force them open. I struggle in the chair, pulling at the loose bindings. The rope suddenly goes slack when I pull my arms forward. The back of the chair falls away, broken beyond repair. I look up, the shadow begins to throw things at Santana. She dodges all of them but just barely. I pull at the ropes on my feet, tugging them down the leg of the chair before I am free. My shoulders and arms flair in protest as I move them and my head swims but I am free.

"Azimio! Listen to me please. I know your in there. You don't want to hurt us, I know you don't. Help us please." The shadow seems to struggle.

Slowly Azimio's face is revealed. He looks like he is struggling greatly as sweat beads across his forehead. "I can't help you. He is in control here. Sorry Singer. I wish I could bu-"

Suddenly his face is over-run by shadow and darkness again. "Stupid girl. I will kill you. Azimio's can't fight me! He is weak, useless. A body for me to control!" Hands grab at me and I don't struggle. Santana pulls me along, keeping me slightly behind and to the side of her. "Uh-uh-uh." He wiggles his finger back and forth. "You guys can't leave yet the fun's just getting started." He moves his hand and a table hits the both of us as a shadow wraps around it.

The smell of blood pulls me out of my dizzy haze. "Santana?" I move my fingers around but I don't meet soft flesh, only hardwood floor. I open my eyes and look around. The room is trashed and Santana is no-where to be found. "SANTANA?!" I hear a groan like sound from the left of me. Sitting between the wall and underneath a bookshelf is a bloody Santana.

I climb under there and look at her. Bloody drips slowly from a cut on her head and her lip is bleeding. "Santana are you alright?"

Slowly her eyes open and dark brown confused orbs meet mine. Her eyes blink and recognition shows in her irises. "Rachel. You're okay." She moves to get up but groans. "Damn. Ouch." She looks down at her leg. Sticking out of it is a thin piece of wood. "Damn that hurts. Are you alright?" I nod my head. "Do you see the shadow freak anywhere?"

"No, he's not here. What happened?" She groans as she sits up. I support her as best I can, my hand holding her waist and under her armpit.

"Good. And after he threw the table at us you were unconscious. He tried to get to you but I fought him off and suddenly the shadow was gone and this boy kept crying and whining about how his singer was hurt and so was his spit-fire." She lets out a huff. "Even said he was sorry." She lets of a groan as she shifts her weight. "By that time the shadow had already thrown this book shelf on me and I finally passed out but not before hearing the boy leave the room.

"That means we're stuck here." She nods and I lean back against the wall next to Santana. Her battered body looks horrible but the bookshelf offers some protection. Sure we are huddled under it but at least we aren't in the open. "When do you think we'll wake up?"

"I honestly have no clue." She looks at me her eyes surrounded by dried blood. "They sent a tracker after the boy. Hopefully they find him and wake him up and then we can get the hell out of this nightmare." I nod my head and we both begin to drift off.

"_Rachel. Please wake up, you have to."_ The voice fills my ears and I jolt upright. I hiss in pain as my shoulder muscles burn in protest. Santana looks around, confusion on her features. I look at her and she nods her head. She heard it too.

_"They both will wake up Quinn, don't worry."_ I tried to place that voice, it was the shape-sifter. Matt!

_"The tracker hasn't found the boy yet! How can you say that! It's been almost two days since Rachel and Santana have been unconscious!"_ I look at Santana shock fills her features. We have been stuck her for longer than a day. I had been asleep for two day.

_"You hav' t' hav' faith in them. The'll find the boy an' rescue them. Everythin' will be alrigh'._" Rory's soft accent fills our ears and I strain to hears Quinn's again. Santana listens for someone else to speak but no one else does.

Santana's hand had gripped mine throughout the conversation. Tears fill my eyes, they couldn't rescue us yet. I bit at my lip, the pain keeping the tears from falling. Santana's had tightened against mine and her eyes caught mine as she ducked her head. "They'll get us out Rachel, don't worry." Her eyes were full of hope and trust, but I saw behind it. Hidden behind those two emotions was doubt and fear.

* * *

**_Quinn's POV_**

"Get back!" Sue looked frantically as Santana's body twitched. Rachel's body jerked slightly and I clutched at her hand. Whatever was happening was bad. Suddenly Santana's hand was the red of a forming bruise. Rachel jerks again as Sue runs over to the cabinets and begins searching for something. She finds it and runs over to Santana before both of them jerk in union, their stomachs arching off the bed slightly in what seems to be pain.

Their heartbeats are frenzied and synchronized. Brain activity spiking and I feel terror clutch and jerk at my stomach. Rachel has a new cut on her head and Santana has a gash on the side of her head. Shock and fear lace my veins before creeping into my heart. It was like the movies with Freddy Krueger, if you get hurt in the dreams then you are hurt in real life. The same goes for dying.

Rachel's body stops twitching and her heartbeat slows as does the brain activity. The same cannot be said for Santana as her heart rate spikes and her body seems to vibrate with the random twitching. I watch in horror as I cling to Rachel's hand like a life line. Sue stabs a needle into Santana's arm but it doesn't do anything. She throws it across the room where it shatters. "God damn it!" She pulls at her hair. "I shouldn't have let her go in." Matt says something to her that seems to calm her before Santana's body acquires a new wound on her lip.

Sue begins to treat Santana's wounds as she simultaneously talks to someone on the phone. "Hurry up and find it and take it to Roz!" The other line says something as Sue begins to turn red. "I don't fucking care! Hurry Santana and Rachel are both stuck in there now!" She is silent for a second. "Holly just listen to me, there isn't time to be a hundred percent sure." She loses her pleading look and sound. "Tell Emma to hurry her ass up before I go through with the threat on Schuster!" She hangs up the phone still fuming.

Her hand quivers before steadying as she treats the new wound that had appeared on Santana's leg. Finally Santana's body stops jerking and much like Rachel, she calms down. Sue takes a deep breath and Matt, Rory and I hold in our questions, the air is thick and tense as Sue makes another call. "I need you to hurry. This is a dire emergency." The line speaks and Sue mutters a goodbye. We all sit in silence as I watch the rise and fall of Rachel's chest.

* * *

The quiet was eery. It wasn't the quiet I was used to, the one that held Rachel's soft breathing and curious trusting eyes. This was a silence that could only be achieved from someone you love being hurt. The silence that weighs on you as you wait for them to wake up. I took my eyes off of Rachel's face that was slowly relaxing from it's scrunched up position. My eyes stop on Santana, she had been unconscious for twelve hours and received many wounds just as Rachel did.

My anger spiked and I took deep breathes to control it. If I let my short temper get the best of me then Rachel and Santana along with most of the med lab would be gone. My short fuse to anger came from my father, the one man I hated most in the world and I had his traits. The worst of his traits. My face flushes as my anger boils within me suddenly the hand I am gripping clenches slightly.

I bolt upright, was she waking up? My anger had dissipated into hope. The machine hooked to her head sounded faster, letting out beep at a sequential rate. Slowly it slowed down and I slump in my seat, she wasn't waking up. It had been eighteen hours since Santana went under and Rachel for twenty. Everyone had come and gone. Sue had stepped out about five hours ago to talk with her sister and to check on the tracker. Matt was sleeping by Santana's bed and Rory had left about twenty minutes ago to make us something to eat.

How could I let this happen? I was suppose to protect her from everything just as she had done for me. How could I have failed her? I wanted to sleep so bad just to see if I could find their dreamscape, but sleep would not come to me. How could it when I knew falling asleep might mean missing something important. My bloodshot eyes stared at the heart monitor beeping back at me. I found it comforting, it wasn't annoy to listen to the beeping of the machine. It was reassuring, it was a steady beeping that let me know Rachel was still alive.

My hand found purchase on hers again as I laced our fingers together. My right with her left, her slightly darker skin had me tracing the small raised paler scar that ran across her knuckle. I smile at the memory of how she got the scar. The first time she had thrown a punch and it was at my face. Absentmindedly I rub the small scar on my lip remembering the first time we had met face to face. My head slumps against her bed as I smile.

* * *

Someone shaking my shoulder wakes me and I jump with a start, wild eyes looking around the room until I focused on my alarm. It was Sue. "Have they found him yet?" I felt a scowl cross my face, if I ever got a hold of the boy that hurt Rachel I would kill him.

"No. Roz has it narrowed down to New York." A scowl crossed her features and I felt mine morph into a similar expression. He was hiding under our noses. "She'll find him soon enough. Go. Eat." I open my mouth to argue but her stare stops me in my tracks. I want to be the defiant one, I want to argue with her and stay with Rachel but the look she's giving me is full of authority, concern and apprehension. I look at Rachel. "I will watch over her." For some reason that was unknown I trusted Sue, maybe it was because she had a no bullshit policy. I liked it, it was a refresher to have an adult who didn't lie to your face and hide truths from you. Sue told you how it was.

I nod my head and walk upstairs, I find Rory passed out slumped in the bar-stool. The food he was suppose to make was left on the counter. The clock caught my eye and suddenly I felt anger again but also despair. It had been nine hours since last night. Rachel was out for twenty-nine hours and we still weren't close to finding the boy that did this to her. The familiar tugging at my skin began. It started at the base of my skull and tips of my fingers before spreading completely to my palms. The air chilled as my powers stirred. My hands gripped the counter as I took deep breathes, I couldn't afford for my powers to get out of control now.

The deep breathes seemed to be working as the chill creeped out of the air and my hands and skull stopped tingling. I didn't know the extent of my powers but I did know that when they were out of control they tore people and things into them and I never saw them again. I moved away from the counter and raided the cabinet, pulling out the cereal I debated using a bowl my years as the perfect pristine daughter nagging at me.

I dug my right hand into the cereal as I held it gently with my left hand, supporting it somewhat in the sling, and could hear Rachel's reprimanding 'Quinn' with her not so hidden smile and her repressed laughter as she tried to teach me manners I already knew but loved to ignore. My heart clenched in pain, I may never see her eyes again, see her knowing smile or hear her boisterous laugh. I may never be hugged by my best friend ever again. I dropped the box and the cereal spread like rolling oil across the linoleum as my right hand still clutched at the cheerios like a lifeline. I felt them crunch into tiny pieces as my fist tightened in pain. It felt like someone had taken a searing hot branding iron to my heart and eyes. The cheerios fell out of my hand as I fisted the front of my shirt where my heart was aching so badly.

The tears fell from my eyes, she was the only person I had left. The only one who knew and accepted me for her I was. She was my best friend and I couldn't see my life without her. The pain didn't subside but I slowly gained control over my emotions. I couldn't think Like that. She was going to survive and I was going to speak with her again, no matter what.

I kneel on the floor to clean up the mess and am mere inches away from a broom. I follow the plastic handle until I see hands and follow them up to Rory's soft eyes. He helped me clean up the mess without a word and we both made bowls of cereal and ate them before heading downstairs. Rory seemed to understand that I didn't want comforting words and stayed silent. I accepted the silence for what it was. An understanding between two people who are scared out of their mind. A comforting silence letting you know they felt the same way and would be there for you.

I sit back down by Rachel's bed and lace our fingers together again. Rory stares at our hands for a split second before nudging Matt awake. Matt sits up and looks at Santana's monitors before eating the offered bowl of cereal. We sit in silence the only sound is the beeping of two machines.

* * *

Time seemed to creep by slowly and I felt the despair that was slowly overcoming my body, I don't see how people could sit by their loved ones side and not break when they continued to remain unconscious. After forty-one hours of Rachel not waking up I was already ready to crumble. I was a strong person, raised to be ruthless and perfect. Rachel made me weak but she also made me stronger than I ever had been. I sigh again before I press my forehead into her stomach. "Rachel. Please wake up, you have to." I couldn't live without her, she was what kept me going after the incident. Silently I begged and prayed, something I hadn't done since I was nine.

"They both will wake up Quinn, don't worry." His hand landed on my shoulder in what was suppose to be comforting.

I shove his hand off of me. "The tracker hasn't found the boy yet! How can you say that! It's been almost two days since Rachel and Santana have been unconscious!" I glared daggers at him, he didn't know anything. I could hope and pray all I want but that never worked. Silently I sent one prayer out that continued like a mantra inside my head. 'Please let her wake up and live. Please let her. Please.' My mind begged and pleaded and prayed.

"You hav' t' hav' faith in them. The'll find the boy an' rescue them. Everythin' will be alrigh'." Rory interrupts my thoughts. I just nod my head and ignore the both of them. I slump again against the bed, my back protests but I ignore it. The beeping continues steadily, twin signals.

* * *

Two more hours had passed in silence until the heart monitors began to beep wildly. "SUE!" My eyes are wide in shock and helplessness. She comes barreling into the room, her blonde hair is askew and I see her fumble with her phone. "What's happening Sue?!" She ignores me and anger sparks in my body. Slowly I let the anger leave me, I can't risk being rash, Rachel taught me that. I take deep breaths like she taught me and slowly I calm down but she doesn't. Their heart monitors are going chaotic and brain scans are moving erratically.

"Roz what the hell is going on?!" Sue voice is stern and unlike mine it is calm.

I can make out her voice barely. "We found the boy. Trying to wake him up is proving to be difficult."

Sue growls. "I don't care what you do, wake him up now!" Sue looks between Rachel and Santana, worry evident on her face. Slowly the heart monitors calm and I hear Roz scream on the phone before silence. Sue stays silent and so does the line. "Roz?!"

Coughing sounds on the other end of the phone. "We got him up. A shadow burst out of his body. It threw Holly and I back. It's gone now." Roz's voice cracks in her next sentence. "He is bawling his eyes out and telling us not to send him back. Holly took away the feelings so he could calm down. We'll be back in a bit, the girls should wake up soon." Sue does not even get to say anything before Roz hangs up on her. She looks at the phone relieved yet annoyed.

I feel tears of joy sting my eye before I take a deep breath and sit near Rachel again, waiting silently.

* * *

**_Rachel POV_**

I wake up slowly my head was slumped against Santana. Slowly she wakes up and groans. "I can't wait to be awake and have pain killers." I smile at her before I pull myself up. My shoulder are tight and painful but nothing seems broken.

I stretch and offer Santana my hand, she takes it and I pull her up with a grunt of pain from both of us. She laughs and I look around. Nothing catches my attention so I move around the room. "Do you think that Figgins office is trashed back at the real school?"

Santana grabs a chair before slumping in it. "No, the only thing that really changes it us. We look like shit right now but back in the real world we're much cleaner." She looks down at our cloths. "I think Sue put us in hospital gowns so we will wake up in those fucking things." She has a disgusted look on her face and I feel a smile tug at the corner of my lips.

"I woke up the first night and I had pants on from my dream. Why was that?" She looks contemplative.

"I think it has to do with things we touch." She shrugs. "The dream takes real things and has them in the dream, when you put on those pants in the dream you woke up with them on because you changed into them in the dream before you woke up. When we trash the rooms we don't take anything with us back to the real world." She furrowed her brows. "At least that is what I think."

"So does that mean we will wake up in these clothes and not hospital gowns?" She looks hopeful before glaring at the ceiling.

"No." she lets out a huff. "They changed us into the gowns after we fell asleep, they cleaned the wounds so we are stuck in gowns in the real world." Her nose scrunches up and I want to laugh at the childishness of it.

I sit down on a chair by her. I look up through my eyelashes and our eyes connect. "Thank you for saving me." She shrugs awkwardly. "No, really. Thank you Santana. I owe you."

She shrugs awkwardly again, it's as if she doesn't know how to deal with being thanked. I decide not to ask her why and instead we sit in silence. She looks at me. "So you and Quinn?" I look at her confused and she huffs. "Are you guys together or what?"

Affronted I look at her. "No. We are best friends." I shrug my shoulders. "She was there for me when no one else was. I depend and trust her like no one else." She raises her eyebrow. I huff as I cross my arms. "I will not jeopardize our friendship just because I feel something for her."

Santana's eye gleam in triumph. "I knew it!" She opens her mouth to ask another question.

"Just drop it please." I beg her. I will not risk our friendship because of feeling that can and will go away.

She nods. "Don't do anything rash okay?" I look at her, my eyes full of confusion. She sighs. "Don't go kissing random guys or hooking up with people to chase away the feelings or to feel something else. Or to prove you are not gay, okay? It only makes things worse."

"Is that what you did?" She flinches but nods slowly.

"I don't normally tell people my business but you saved my life and you are kinda cool." She pauses. "Even if you are a bit of a nerd." I open my mouth but she smirks and I roll my eyes. "Britt and I were best friends and I had this huge crush on her." She is looking at me yet right through me. "She came here when I was ten and we had been friends for four years before I realized that I feel something for her. I kissed her when I turned fifteen and then freaked out. Managed to go to a party and make out with random guys to try and get the taste of her out of my mouth and get her out of my head." She looks right into my eyes, focusing on me. "It tore her apart when she found out and filled me with guilt and anger. Here I was a freak because of my powers and now I had feelings for a girl. I was raised Catholic and my family was already wary of me."

Tear fill her eyes and she doesn't even move to wipe them away as one spills over the edge and runs down her cheek before falling off of her chin. I take her hand in mine and half expect her to shove me away, she instead surprises me and squeezes it. "I didn't like the thought of everyone knowing my business and talking about me so I managed to stay in the closet. Brit and I lost our virginity to each other and the next day I ignored her. I couldn't understand what she made me feel. Sue managed to catch me before I blew up a forest." She laughs. "Underneath that badass and mean exterior is a freaking fluffy teddy bear. She explained my feelings and told me they were perfectly normal. Then she told me to suck it up and run thirty laps for missing training." She grins at me. "Ever since then Britt and I have been together. I owe Sue for telling me to get my head out of my ass." She looks at me again. "I am lucky I am friends with all of the nitwits here. We accept each other for who we are, I don't know what would have happened if I was in high school and found out my feelings for Britt." She shakes her head before staring at me, her eyes pull me in. "Don't let fear rule your life, take some time to work out your feelings and do what you wish, but do not take to long."

I nod my head. "Thank you for the talk Santana." I grin at her then. She just rolls her eyes and nods her head in acceptance. I sigh. "When do you think they'll get us out of here?"

She shrugs her shoulders and I hear something break. Our eyes widen before Azimio comes bursting into the room. "Save me! It hurts!" His eyes are bloodshot and I can feel my heart beating erratically in fear. Santana grips my hand and her pulse seems to match mine. "Joey hurts." He rubs at his head in pain as the shadow circulates around him before groaning again and falling into a balled up position. Tears fill his eyes. "They are pulling me out and it hurts. STOP! Stop please." His voice is broken and tear-filled. His body seems to shimmer and fade before he becomes solid again. I can barely make out his pleading.

I let go of Santana's hand and make my way towards the broken and pain filled boy who is sounding more and more like a child. Santana tugs at my hand. "What are you doing?" She hisses at me, her eyes wary as she stares at the boy.

"We are getting out soon. Did you hear him? They are pulling him out." I look at Azimio. "He is in pain and scared! He is acting like a child scared to go home. I can comfort him before he goes." I shrug. "Maybe it will help him." She makes and annoyed sound as I let go of her hand and crouch near Azimio. I couldn't stand people being in pain. Santana stands behind me holding the leg of a chair. "Azimio. It's alright." This boy may have tortured me but that seemed to be his alter ego Joey most of the time. Sitting in front of me was a broken child, not the monster that had chased Santana and I.

I brush my fingers across his forehead like my fathers used to do to me. His eyes opened as tears leaked out of them. They are full of fear. "Please don't let them take me. They'll make me sleep forever again with no dreams. I don't want to sleep forever. I don't want to go back. It hurts."

My heart cracks at the tone in his voice. I swallow before speaking. "It is going to be okay, just don't fight it. Wake up and it'll be okay. It is going to be alright."

His hand moves before clutching at one of mine. "I miss my mommy. I didn't mean to hurt mommy, daddy yelled and I got so angry. I didn't know what happened. I didn't know I killed mommy. I don't know why I was angry. Do you think that they kill me because I killed mommy?"

My heart aches. "You were just a child. You didn't know what you were doing. It is going to be alright, just stop fighting and wake up okay?" He nods his head as his eyes furrow in pain at the tugging sensation all across his body.

I begin to sing the song my dads sang to me, my voice cracking._ "Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby."_ His breathing evens out and he smiles up at me as his body begins to shimmer. The blackness that has surrounded him moves at an erratic pace, as if it can feel it is losing._ "Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true."_ His eyes open and look at me in joy before closing peacefully. _"Someday I'll wish upon a star. And wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops."_ I clear my throat as his body disappears.

Santana looks at me. Her jaw is clenched before she takes a deep breath and loosens her muscles. "He didn't kill his mother on purpose." She murmurs this quietly. I nod my head, I understood that by the way he had spoken. "Figgins is his dad and he controls emotions." Anger fills her eyes, as I look on confused. "He said Figgins yelled at him and he became angry for no reason then killed his mother. A child killed his mother because of his fathers powers. He was sent to be in a permanent coma because of his father!" She tugs at her hair. "Figgins knew this to, that was why he sent him away. He couldn't deal with the fact that he caused his son to kill his wife! Then he sent his child, his own child to a mental hospital!" Tear fill her eyes full of anger and sadness. "What kind of man does that to a child?"

Tear burn at my eyes still. I pull her into a hug but she fights before clutching at my shirt and burying her face into my shoulder. I don't say anything because my throat is constricting on itself. This man had taken in us yet sent his own son away. How could he do that? Was every teenager at the mansion a replacement for his son? Santana breaths deeply before wiping her face on her shirt.

I feel a tugging sensation on my head and itch my head absentmindedly, Santana does the same before I see her begin to shimmer. She looks at me with wide eyes, we are waking up. We are going back. We both close our eyes and as I blink mine open I close them in pain at the bright light. I open my eyes and am met by tear-filled hazel.

Her right arm is taunt at her side. She wants to hug me but is afraid she will hurt me. I tug at her arm and pull her into a tight embrace. Her left arm slips out of the sling before wrapping around me. My hands fist into the back of her shirt. Tears beg to be let out of my eyes but I hold them in. I see Santana being hugged by Matt and Sue patting her shoulder. Rory grins at her then me and I can tell she wants Brittany there. I smile at her softly and she returns it before Sue pulls her into an unexpected hug. Quinn isn't saying anything, just hugging me tightly. I smile and bury my face into her shoulder. Santana and I weren't stuck in the dreamscape anymore. We were home. I was at home wherever Quinn was, but I could see these people and this place slowly growing on me.

**Spanish Translations:**

**Ahora - Now**

**¡Explicate! - Explain yourself**

**¡Silencio! - Silence**

**Gilipollas - Asshole**


	6. Chapter 6: Potens

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: This is posted today because I will not have time to post it tomorrow. The next update will hopefully be Sunday the 17th. Thanks for reading :)**

**Chapter 6: Potens**

Something was chasing me down a dark hallway. I could feel it's hot breath against my neck as it's feet pounded in step with mine. A hand latched onto my wrist and twisted it harshly. I let out a groan of pain before kicking out with my feet. I met no resistance before I was thrown and pinned to the floor. "Get off of me!" I kicked and fought but couldn't get free. I could not believe this was happening again. "Help!" My eyes open but all I see is the darkness above me. "Quinn! Somebody!" I received no answer and struggle harder. My breaths come in ragged pants as the hand tightens around my throat. "Santana!"

Like an avenging angel Santana shows up just in time, her ever present scowl on her face. She tackles the thing off of me before pulling out a lighter. She flicks it open and light surrounds the room. "Rachel, it is just a dream. Calm down. You mind is just playing tricks on you." She puts a calming hand on my shoulder. I breath deeply feeling the fear leave my veins slowly. She sits down next to me and we do breathing exercises. She raises her eyebrow at me as she tries and fails to look pissed. I just give her what she wants and silently question her with my face and eyes. "You pulled me out of a pretty amazing dream."

My nose scrunches in disgust. "I do not need to hear about your sex dream Santana." She grins at me and waggles her eyebrows.

"C'mon smurf you can't tell me you don't have them." Her shoulder bumps into mine.

"I was not aware that you wanted me to have sex dreams about Brittany." My voice shows no emotion as does my face.

Her face turns sharply to look at me. "I did not say that! You best not be having dreams about my girl." I grin at her and she huffs before grinning. "Always thought you wanted a different blonde." She shrugs. "Surprised you haven't made a move yet. Maybe Britt and I can get her for one night if you don't mind." I glare at her and she laughs sarcastically. "I was joking. Jeez. I don't like to share B and she doesn't either. Besides there is only room for two in our bed."

"You are incorrigible Santana." She just grins at me and I roll my eyes before standing up. My eyes travel to the floor before looking up at her. "Thanks again San." Her eyes meet mine and she nods.

"You go first, I'll meet you out there." She looks at me in her usual manner so I close my eyes and focus. Slowly my body moves before it is jolted awake.

I jerk awake in bed. Wincing at the ever present pain at the back of my head. Three and a half weeks and my head still hurts. I look at the clock. 5:43 in the morning, January 19. We had been here a total of five weeks since getting here on December 14. I sigh before I feel Quinn stir. She pulls herself into a sitting position as she leans against the headboard, a pillow behind her back. "Nightmare Rachel?" I sigh again and nod. She grabs my arm with her left hand and pulls me in. Those five weeks of healing had been good for her arm. She didn't need the sling anymore and could go about days normally. Minus the fact that she still had one week before she could pick up heavy things. "Wanna talk bout it?"

I sigh into her and shake my head in the negative as I tuck my face into her shoulder. I breath in deeply and her honey lotion catches in my nose. My eyes tighten closed and I silently curse Santana for bringing up old sleeping dogs. The last three and a half weeks have been spent trying and failing to see if Quinn likes me the way I like her. I could not tell the difference between a friendly hug and a more than friends hug. All I had known with Quinn was the hug that lets us know we are there and we are fine. I got annoyed with trying to figure out Quinn's feelings and decided to just wait. If Quinn felt something for me we could figure it out, but for now I was just going to lay low. I didn't want to risk the closest friend I had.

_'Coward._' My mind whispered at me. I sigh again before burying my face further into her shoulder. Most people would distance themselves from someone they had affections for, yet didn't know if they felt the same. I wasn't like most people, I couldn't distance myself from her. I would take what I could get until she gave me a sign or something. I did not want to be apart from her or for her to think I was mad at her.

"It was the same dream." She nods her head, knowing not to interrupt me because I would stop once my brain caught up with my mouth. "I was being chased and was pinned by a shadow." Her hand was rubbing soothingly down my arm. "I thought I was going to die again and I screamed for help." She tightens her hold on me. "Santana saved me again." Her body stiffened for a millisecond before she relaxed and continued to comfort me.

Somehow Santana could enter my dreams when I scream to her for help and I could enter hers. I think it had to do with the amount of time we spent stuck together in the dream world. Sometimes I can hear Azimio screaming at us for help before I wake up. Those were the worst nights, the ones that woke me in a cold sweat. Azimio was sent to learn to control his powers and to get mental help with some friends of the tracker, Roz. Figgins knew nothing of this, he had disappeared sometime when Santana and I were asleep. Sue had taken charge and everything was left for her to take care of in his disappearance, but I could still hear his pleas for help.

Quinn and I sat in silence for sometime before there was a knock on the door. Before we can even answer, the door is thrown open and a grinning Santana looks at us. "Get up bitches, it's time!" She closes the door right as the alarm clock hits it. I turn to stare at Quinn who has a petulant expression on her face. She just shrugs her shoulder before the door opens again. "Work on your aim Q. Now get yo asses up! Sue will grill you alive if you're late."

Quinn lets out a heavy sigh before I get up and she follows me. I grab some clothes and move to take them off before my eyes connect with Santana who stands at the door grinning. "Will you shut the door you perv." She grins at me before she steps into the room, her eyes dance with mirth and a hint of mischievousness flashes in them as she looks from me to Quinn. Quinn manages to shove her out before she shuts the door with an annoyed sigh. "She only does that because it annoys you Quinn."

She mumbles something at the door before looking at me. "Still annoys me." I sigh out a laugh before I change my clothes. I turn and catch sight of Quinn pulling on her shirt. Her muscles move and flow underneath her skin as she moves. My breath stutters in my throat before I turn around sharply and search through the closet. Silently I curse Santana again and can practically hear what she would be saying if she was here in the room right now. She would be telling me to get out of the closet already. With a huff I grab some shoes and slam the closet door shut.

Quinn looks at me with that raised eyebrow and I clench my jaw cursing Santana again. I had hidden these feeling for four months and she just had to go and bring them up. "Just annoyed." Quinn grins and opens her mouth but decides to shut it with a shake of her head. She slips on her shoes before adding pressure on my lower back to move me towards the door when I stayed frozen in one spot.

I shut the bedroom door and turn to look at Santana who is leaning against the top of the stair banister in dark jeans and a deep red tank top. Brittany waits with her in short white shorts and a deep blue tank top. Spotting us Brittany waves wildly, sparks shooting of her fingers in her excitement. Some of them brush and flow through Santana but she doesn't flinch, it is almost as if she is used to it. My mind begins to wonder how she could be used to them and I scrunch my face up in disgust. I did not need to think about Santana's sex life. Again. Santana grins at me as if she knows what I was thinking.

I shove past her muttering for her to shut up. Santana just laughs before grabbing Brittany's hand and leading us down the stairs. Quinn grins at me teasingly as we head down the stairs. Santana leads us straight to the elevator and I feel Quinn momentarily tense before she relaxes. Days riding up and down the elevator for various things had broken most of her claustrophobia of the elevator. "Skipping breakfast _again_?" I can hear the pout in Quinn's voice. She was a breakfast kind of person.

"Sorry Quinny. You know how Sue is." Santana grins at us when the door opens. Quinn just grunts, she knows exactly how Sue was. If you weren't up and done eating by five thirty then no breakfast until eight-thirty sometimes nine. She didn't want us throwing up all over the training room so you had thirty minutes to digest food before training began at six.

We make it down to the last floor and head to the locker room. Santana and Brittany rush to a set of lockers on the other side of the room. I roll my eyes and put my combo into the locker. It clicks open and I strip out of the large sweater and jeans I had put on. I change into the training gear, prototype material that was thin and elastic. It fit our bodies like a second skin. I look at Quinn and she winks at me before pulling her hair into a ponytail. My heart speeds up and seems to skip a beat before it slows down.

I turn around and see Santana pulling on some tennis shoe I do the same and all four of us head to the training room. The room where Sue first took me to learn hand to hand combat. I turn to look at Brittany and she grins at me. We are all in matching pure black full body, skin tight training clothes. They cover up to about midway up our necks and cover our feet completely, our fingers are the only thing free until we pull the built in gloves on from the top of our wrist onto our hand and connect it to the underneath of our wrist.

I look around the room, it has a different set up that the past two days we have been training in here. Sue had put Quinn and I into conditioning for the last two and a half weeks. "Alright, I will pair you up! Hudson and Pierce. Hummel and Puckerman. Cohen-Chang and Rutherford. Chang and Fabray. Flanagan and Berry. Jones and Motta. Lopez and Abrams." She looks at each of us. "This is an obstacle course, be prepared for anything. First group to the finish line wins." She moves to the side of the wall before typing in a code. The room changes suddenly.

My cheeks redden at the cold air as do my ears. The snow twirls around us. Sue's voice comes from overhead. "Time starts now, I hope you all are ready. Worry about your partner, no one else." A horn sounds and people begins running.

I can't see anything through the flurry and I feel Rory's hand on my forearm. "Ge' you' powe' ready. There wil' be tests and we need to help on' anothe'." I nod my head and can make out his smile before he begins moving us at an angle.

Suddenly something comes flying at us and Rory's body slams into mine instinctively. His grin is apologetic as he rolls off of me and pulls me up. "Stay on you' toes." Something else comes close to us and I flinch instinctively before it is thrown away. I hear a crash and then loud cursing. Rory laughs before looking at a watch on his left hand. "GPS tells us to go tha' way." We run through the blizzard and suddenly our feet are taken out from under us as the snow seems to shift before we go sliding down a bank. My head thumps in argument and pain at the rough treatment before I roll to my knees, Rory does the same.

Rory lets out a grunt as he is barreled over by a wolfed out Matt. Matt's eyes are glassy and I flinch as he growls at us. Rory bares his teeth as his hand inches for something. Wolf-Matt growls threateningly and my power stirs with the intended threat. I see Matt fighting against something invisible to get near us before I drag Rory away. Rory picks up a rock and holds it in his hand as we run across the snow. Sparks fly to the left of us and I hear a cry of frustration before a grunt of pain. Disks come flying at us and I use old semi-rusty gymnastic skills to dodge them and roll away. Rory just continues to run, the projectiles moving around him, their will bent by the luck surrounding him.

I catch up with him and we vault over obstacles made up of mud-pits and mines. We both run across a very small ledge before jumping to another ledge and climbing down it. Our breathe are coming in short puffs but we can still run and jump obstacles without problems. There is the sound of a body hitting the floor in the silence that seems to surround the room. I feel anticipation creep into my heart, silence means that others were taken out.

I dodge another projectile and roll out of the way, suddenly the floor gives beneath me and I slip. Gravity makes my stomach fly into my throat as I drop. I barely catch the edge with my fingers. They strain as my feet try to find footholds on the slick surface of the wall. "Rory!" I hear footfalls before Rory's head appears above mine. His hands tug at my wrists tightly, slowly pulling me up as he struggles to keep his footing on the ice. Even being a lucky charm can't keep his feet from loosing purchase, it'll just keep him from injuring himself to much.

The ground shakes and rumbles and my eyes widen. "Rory, go! You can still win, the floor is about to give way."

His eyes dart around before they harden in determination. I see his muscles flex as he pulls me up inch by inch. His feet are slipping but he continues to back away. My feet claw at the slick wall before coming in contact with slick ice. I lay next to him and laugh before dragging us both up. We run harder trying to find the finish line/ flag. A bell goes off and we both groan in defeat. The snowy terrain disappears and we are left on metal ledges. Standing on the highest ledge are Brittany and Finn. Both of them grin ear to ear in triumph.

"Hudson, Pierce. I would say good job but it was terrible! Five minutes to get to the flag! I am disappointed." Sue's voice rings out as she enters the room. Finns grin doesn't falter as he and Brittany hold the flag. Sue turns her attention to the players with red ink splattered across their uniforms. "Rutherford what the hell happened?!"

Matt looks down sheepishly. "I let my animal take over and left Tina in the dust. Because of my mistake Artie could control my animal side."

Sue continues to glare. "And what did he use you for?"

"He made me eliminate Tina and then had me go after the others." Matt looked down in shame, the red splattered across his chest reflecting in the whites of his eyes.

Sue glares at Matt. "Never lose control Matt." She only seemed to use our real names when she was trying to get a point across. She looks at Artie a grin on her face before it disappears. "Good job Abrams. Didn't think you had it in you." She looks at the red painted across his neck, it is a darker red than the one on Matt. "What was your mistake."

Artie looks at his hands. "I didn't pay attention to my surroundings and was hit by a projectile, Santana was fighting a bot at the time."

"What have I told you all?" She looks to everyone and stares us all in the eyes. "Always pay attention to your surroundings." Her glare turns to Santana. "How many times do I have to tell you all to watch your partners back! Rutherford took out his own partner and Lopez didn't watch hers back." Santana didn't argue but her glare said it all. "I don't care if you were distracted trying to save your own ass, always have your partners back. You could have eliminated the bot easily or sent it into a projectile, but you toyed with it instead and your partner died." Santana shifts before Sue focuses on another person. "Puckerman what the hell did you do wrong!"

Puck is covered in red with a glare across his face. "This isn't mine, it is Hummel's. I didn't lose."

Sue's eyes harden. "You didn't lose?" Her voice has an odd sound to it. "Your partner is DEAD! But you didn't _lose_. What would you tell his parents? That he died but you didn't?" Puck flushes and looks down. "Exactly. This is not a game! There are people out there that will not hesitate to kill you and my job is to prepare you for that." She looks at Puck. "You can go with the survivors but know this, you left Hummel behind so you could get first place. You let the projectiles bounce off of you and hit him. All that red on you is from his suit and if it traveled that far it means his body is mutilated beyond recognition. Your arrogance lead to your partner dying." Puck turned his head away from Sue. Sue's eyes shift to Quinn. "How did you go out Fabray?" She knew how we all went out, she just wanted to hear it from us.

"Mike and I were running when we were attacked by a bot. It went after Mike and I shoved him out of the way. I ended up falling down a cliff when the ledge gave way." Quinn looks at the ground then at me. Mike looks away in shame.

Sue looks at Mike then Quinn. "Never ever sacrifice yourself. Knock your partner over or take out the machine. Do not jeopardize your own life. Protect your partner's life at all cost but your own. We do not need two dead." She looks at Mike. "Though it looks like it was in vain."

"It's not mine. I ran down to catch Quinn. She was 'alive' until ten seconds later then the light on her band died." Mike rubs his fingers together in a nervous habit.

Sue glances at him. "Go to the survivors side." Mike stands beside Puck. He grins as Quinn grins at him. "Jones how did you go out?"

"Bot got the jump on me and Sug." Mercedes and Sugar are both covered completely in red.

"Again! Pay attention to surroundings! This was a test. You are lucky it is not real. The test wasn't even on its highest setting and it took most of you out!" Her nostril flare. "I expect better from you all."

"It's not like we will face others like us. If it is just humans we can take them." Puck mutters under his breath but everyone hears him.

"That is where you are wrong. People like us will attack us just like humans attack humans. Humans will attack us because we are different. We have to be prepared for anything." Sue looks at all of us her expression is sullen. "I lost my team mate because of their cockiness. They thought they were invincible but they weren't. You guys are not invincible and you can never think you are! Never doubt that someone, peculiarus or not, will be after you. It is the way of life and I am her to teach you all."

Everyone is completely silent. "One team won, two teams were eliminated, half of two teams were eliminated and one team stayed alive barely. These are not good odds." She seemed to realize she had not yelled at Rory or I yet. "Berry, you didn't pay attention to your surroundings and almost died. The only reason you are alive is because of Flanagan." She bores into each and everyone of our eyes. "I don't know how many times I have to say this. Pay Attention to your surrounding! Next session. Start sparing now!"

We moved to circles painted on the floor but she stopped up. "Different partners. Pierce and Chang. Hummel and Flanagan. Hudson and Fabray. Berry and Puckerman. Cohen-Chang and Jones. Lopez and Motta. Rutherford and Abrams." Quinn opens her mouth to argue but a quick glance from me quiets her before Sue can scream.

She silently fumes as she and Finn begin to circle one another. Puck is still fuming from Sue's previous comment to him. Our suits return to their normal black, the red vanishing. Puck aims a strike to my ribs and I side step it quickly before throwing a hit to the left side of his face. His grin turns cocky as he dodges it. I expected that and pulled my left leg up to kick him in his right knee. He jerked back in surprise, barely dodging it. His eyes flash. "So you _can_ fight." He lunges forward and I back away on the balls of my feet, knees bent and ready to move any direction.

I hear a yelp of pain from my left and turn to see who let it out. Mike is holding his hand which is now the red color of someone who got to close to heat. It isn't burnt but looks like it will still smart for the first minute or so. Distracted, I don't see the pin coming until Puck has me falling to the ground. His left hand cradles the back of my head so it won't hit the ground but the second the rest of my body catches up he pins both of my hands down with his right hand. He sits on my hips and his left hand comes up to my throat, the material around my throat splatters a bright red. "Dead." He smirks as he looks me up and down before grinning mischievously. "Or in another scenario very turned on and soon to be pleased." His grin is full of mischief.

I growl in frustration at being pinned and losing when suddenly he is ripped off of me and Quinn is standing in front of me, her eyes alight with anger as she shoves him away. "I told you not to touch her!" I jump up and settle my left hand on her right shoulder.

"It is fine Quinn, it was just sparring practice." Her muscles are taut underneath my hand in fury. I wonder if this is jealousy but two side of my mind war. One side telling me it was jealousy and the other telling me that she was just trying to protect me. After the alley incident where I was pinned down by two guys she does this when any guy gets to close to me. Though I was surprised my mind didn't flash to the alley incident when Puck had pinned me to the floor. All I had thought about was how stupid I was and that I lost. Did that mean I was forgetting the incident? I felt a shiver run through my body. No I could never forget it but I wasn't going to condemn or think bad of every guy that got near me. The same can't be said for Quinn. "It is alright Quinn. Let it be."

Her muscles don't relax until I give her shoulder a soft squeeze. She takes a deep shuddering breath before she loosens and her body slackens. The others all stare at us before Sue comes down. "There is no resting! Get back in your groups. Puckerman keep the comments to yourself and work with Hudson. Flanagan go with Fabray and Berry with Hummel. I do not want anymore problems after this do you understand?!" We all nod in agreement and move to our respective partners.

Kurt looks at me before we begin to spare. His taller body gives him an advantage over me but my size also gives me an advantage. I am much quicker and can slip out of his reach. Every twenty or so minutes we switch partners. I am not partnered with Puck and neither is Quinn. She put Quinn and I together once and we dance out of each others reach. Dodging blows thrown at each other and knowing just how to move. We knew each others bodies and how they moved better than we knew our own. I knew that when her right knee twitched just a hair that she was going to hit me with her left. I knew the small movements of her eyes meant she was deciding where to hit. I knew the tiniest movement in her fingertips meant she was going to aim a hit at my head and I knew that she favored her left shoulder because of her injury. I also knew that her right leg had less reach because of an old cheer-leading injury.

She knew me well, dodging every kick, every punch and lunge. We never touched one another unless it was fingertips grazing the fabric of a shirt just barely or feet brushing just barely across the fabric covering the others legs. Grins were evident on both of our face. We were not out of breath, we were not tired or fighting to win. We were fighting one another to see who could outsmart the other. We were dancing and fighting all in one and it was fun. I caught a few of the others eyes as they watched us move around and past one another.

The two hour sparing seems to pass quickly with each partner. Sue dismissed us without a word. The locker room was filled with chatter as we headed to our respective lockers. Brittany and Santana were the first ones in and Mercedes made a face full of annoyance. "Showers are now out of order everyone. The sex fiends are in a cubicle."

"Shut your mouth Aretha! And get your asses out of here, sparks are about to fly!" Santana's voice sounded from the shower and most of the girls grabbed their clothing and changed out of their suits quickly before moving upstairs to shower. Sugar didn't seem to mind as she headed for a shower four doors away from the one Santana was in. Brittany smiled at her before heading to the shower that Santana was in. I looked at Quinn and she rolls her eyes stripping off her suit and pulling on her clothes hastily.

She makes an annoyed sound in her throat and raises her eyebrow at me when she reaches the door and I don't follow here. "I don't think they are actually going to have sex Quinn." There are no sounds coming from the shower except for talking. Brittany and Santana are discussing something quietly that causes Brittany to laugh.

Quinn just looks at me. "I know, I just figured it would be nice to steal their bathroom. I'm sure Mercedes and Tina are going to commander the other bathroom." She raises her eyebrow at me before looking past me. "I just want to take a shower and actually feel like I can change without someone barging in or complaining about something. I mean i'm no prude but I do like my privacy sometimes."

I just nod my head and change out of my suit quickly. I knew she didn't mean for her to actually be truly alone. She liked having me close by, we felt safer that way. She just hated having to share a bathroom with two other girls, she wanted to take a shower and not have to worry about watching her back. It's not like we thought Tina and Mercedes would harm us, it was just we still don't trust people that much. I made an exception for Santana because she proved herself to me. And like Quinn and I her and Brittany were a packaged deal so I trusted Brittany somewhat. I respected Finn for helping me, but that was a far cry from trust. Figgins promised to help us and he betrayed us, it just proved that people needed to earn our trust. I couldn't imagine how the others felt about his betrayal.

We make it upstairs and hop into our respective showers after Quinn locks the bathroom door. There is nothing but the sound of water and my mind wanders. Trust had different levels, I trusted Quinn fully and Santana was getting there. I still didn't trust Holly but I respected her for her powers. I didn't trust any of the adults but respected most of them especially Beiste and Sue. I trusted Beiste to help us keep control and I trusted Sue to tell us the truth, I only trusted them with that. I couldn't trust them with anything else, not my back story or my life.

I finish in the shower and get dressed. Quinn finished dressing as I exited the shower and she moved over to the hair dryer, closing her eyes as she dried her hair. My brow furrowed and I cursed Santana again. Now I questioned every aspect of our relationship. Did she not look at me because she didn't like me that way or because she didn't want to get caught? I pull my socks on angrily and open the door. Quinn looks up at me before running a hand through her semi-dry hair.

The pink is still hinted in her hair especially when it dries. She grins at me and her white long sleeved shirt matches her teeth. She wears jeans and a soft pink socks. I knew she loved dresses but didn't see the point in wearing them anymore. We had been on the run and dresses and skirt were bad for running. We both had grown comfortable in jeans and sweats. They were easier to move in and much warmer.

I wring my hair with my towel before throwing it in the hamper in our room along with our dirty clothes. The suits were left in the locker room. My hair thankfully doesn't soak the long sleeved green and blue striped shirt I am wearing. We both head down the stairs in socks. Life at the mansion had relaxed our habits of wearing shoes all the time.

My stomach growled hungrily as the smell coming from the kitchen. Quinn quickens her steps and we walk through the doors. The others were dressed much like we were. Finn was in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, Mike was in sweats and a long-sleeve shirt. Puck was in jeans with rips in the knees and a black t-shirt. Rory had on a white t-shirt with and unbuttoned red plaid shirt on top of it. Artie had on a dark-blue shirt like Rory's and wore jeans also. Matt wore a striped white and green t-shirt, jeans and his ear ring flashed against the lights from it position in his left ear. Kurt, Tina and Mercedes weren't here yet neither was Sugar as Brittany and Santana walked in. Santana wore dark jean and a black shirt with no sleeves. Brittany wore white jeans and a pale blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Emma smiles at us while she continues to scramble a huge pan of eggs. "Grab everything and take it to the dining room please." Everyone move without a complaint to do their task. Quinn and I grab plates and glasses. I had gotten used to the way the cabinets were organized so it didn't shock me when I opened the cabinet to find all the plates and cups pristine and in order by color then size.

I knew I couldn't reach the plates so I didn't even try. As I grabbed some glass cups I felt Quinn brush against me as she stretched to reach the plates. I took a deep breath and turn away with the glasses in my hand. I caught Santana's eyes as she looked between Quinn and I. Her eyes held understanding and defiance. She understood why I hadn't done anything yet, but she would fight me tooth and nail so I would do what I had told her I would. I ducked my head and went to the dining room. Quinn came in about three seconds later, plates stacked in her right arm.

We left the plates and glasses together and headed back to the kitchen. "Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Sugar won't be down for breakfast, they ate before five thirty this morning." She shook her head like she couldn't believe they weren't hungry after our workout.

"You know they'll be down in five minutes, nobody can resist your food." Matt compliments Emma and Mike nods his head earnestly.

She just smiled in thanks before we head shoes on the hallway or Schue as everyone called him walked into the room and kissed Emma on the lips in greeting before grinning at us and leaning against the counter near Emma. Santana makes a noise in the back of her throat and her nose wrinkles like she just witnessed her parents kiss each other and she was eight. Schue laughed heartily. "I'm going into town for another grocery run today, I can take four people with me."

Shopping meant two or more hours stuck in a store with Schue and then the thirty or so car ride there and back. You got out of the house and saw the city but you were stuck grocery shopping because we weren't allowed to be off on our own. Brittany perks up and Quinn's eyes beg me I nod and Quinn quickly tells Schue she and I are going. Brittany yells shotgun and that she and Santana are going. Santana's eye widen in horror before they soften at Brittanys excited expression. Schue smiles at us before taking the plate from Emma and kissing her cheek as he heads to the dining room

Everyone sits down to eat and like Matt predicted the others joined us fifteen minutes later. Kurt's hair was styled and he wore jeans and a three quarters sleeved black shirt with a grey scarf wrapped around his neck. Mercedes wore bright colored shoes, black jeans and a white shirt with rebel painted across it. Tina wore a black shirt, black jeans and bright blue high lights in her black hair. Breakfast was loud like it normally was.

Soon Sue came striding in wearing a dark green track suit. She grabbed a cup of black coffee and sat down drinking it as we discussed amongst ourselves. "You can not say Superman is better than Batman!" Currently they were having a discussion on fictional super-hero characters.

Puck threw a piece of bread crust at Finn before he spoke. "Superman is better than Batman. Superman has superpower, seriously how awesome would it be to have x-ray vision."

"But he is an alien! Batman doesn't have any superpowers but still kicks peoples butts. And he can invent x-ray vision goggles!" Finn waved his hand at Puck to try and reason with him.

Santana glares at them in annoyance. "Neither of them are real! Quit arguing over it like a bunch of fucking nerds. God, you guys are stupid. We have super powers!"

Emma looks at Santana. "Language Santana, we are at the table." Santana mumbled an apology, which seems odd because apologizing and Santana do not seem to go together. "It's alright." She smiles at Santana before turning to the boys. "Please don't throw food and no arguing at the table."

Finn looks at his hands before looking at Emma. "Sorry Emma." She smiles in acceptance and Puck mutters an apology also. She nods at him a smile still on her face before she turns to the discussion she was having with Schue, Artie, Tina and Mike about driving lessons. Artie couldn't drive but he was talking with Tina when Mike brought the topic up to the two adults. Quinn was talking with Matt about his English essay that he had yet to finish. She turned when she felt my gaze on her and grinned at me as she said something to Matt. I smiled back before turning away.

I look around, Santana and Brittany are talking quietly about something as are Kurt and Mercedes. The latter kept shooting glances at Quinn and I, we were sitting right next to each other as normal. I tilted my head to the side in question at them before they turned away. Sugar had joined in discussion which power was better, Shield, Acid, or Kinetic energy, with Finn and Puck. All three were for their own power.

Rory turned to look at me. "Wha' power do yo' think is better?"

Finn and Puck turned to look at me. "Depends, what are the choices?"

Rory grins before Santana interrupts us. "Duhh guys, Britt and my power are obviously the best."

Puck opens his mouth to argue but Schue interrupts him. "Guys, each of your powers are unique to you. Let's not get into an argument." He looks at his watch. "Anyway, we have to get going." He looks at Quinn and I then Brittany and Santana. "So if you four would get ready, we'll leave in five minutes. That should be enough time to let you get ready." He kisses Emma on the lips before grabbing his plate and leaving. He nods a goodbye to Sue.

Santana waves her fork in the air as acknowledgment and Brittany stuffs her toast in her mouth before downing it with orange juice. She makes a face as she swallows it before grabbing her plate and Santana's now empty one and heading for the kitchen. Santana follows her as she grabs their glasses.

I drink the rest of my juice and see Quinn doing the same. We both go to the kitchen and drop our plates in the sink. It is Finn's turn to do dishes this week. "C'mon, Rach, lets go get some shoes on."

I nod and move to the stair. "Race ya!" I just barely see her grin before she takes off at the words leaving my mouth. I follow closely behind her, grinning the whole time. It was nice to have some fun.

I am about a step behind her as she reaches the bedroom door and bolts through it. Her grin is evident on her lips and in her eyes. I feel my smile move to match hers as my eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips then to the closet. I head to the closet and can feel Quinn's confusion. I turn my head and grin at her to let her know she didn't do anything wrong. She looks at me in worry before returning it with just her eyes. I toss her some shoes and pull my own on. We both grab our coats before we head to the bathroom to brush our teeth then to the garage.

Santana sits in the back seat on the passenger side as she tries to convince Schue to let her drive. "I'm seventeen. I am old enough to drive."

"You may be old enough to drive but you do not have a drivers license Santana. We need to keep a low profile and I do not feel like explaining to the police why I let you drive in New York City." He looks in the rear-view mirror at her as I slid in next to her and Quinn gets in next to me. He looks at us. "Seat-belts guys." We slips them on silently.

He looks at Santana's face and sighs as he catches the slight pout in her eyes but the pissed of expression on her face. "Santana, we can't risk anything. Everyone is under the expression that the mansion is a boarding school and that you all are really smart children who are taught there. It would look weird to have you driving the SUV while I sit back. They are used to me bringing in the other kids. The shop we go to has already met everyone, just please try to behave." His eyes plead for understanding and agreement.

Santana nods her head before Schue pulls out of the garage. We drive until we reach the dock and then board the ferry with the car. Schue, like holly, does not let us out of the car while we ride on the ferry. Brittany watches out the window as the water goes by. Finally we make it to a dock and Schue drives off the ferry and into traffic. Brittany cranks up the music and sings along to it as Quinn and I look out the window at New York City. As a child I had always wanted to go to New York City and now I was here. It was busier and bigger than I expected.

Surprisingly we make it to the shop within ten minutes. Schue parks the car and we get out. "Stay with me guys, I can't have you getting lost." We nod and Brittany looks around like it's her first time seeing the city. I know its not because Santana looks around bored before tugging Brittany to follow Schue. Quinn's hand comes and pulls at mine as she looks around the city in awe and apprehension. This place was maybe a hundred or a thousand times bigger and busier than the small towns we stayed in.

We follow Schue into the store he parked outside of. "Hello William, how are you today?"

A dark skinned man with a goatee and a white apron grins at us before he shakes Schue's hand. "Quite well Diego, how about you."

"Good, Maribel is having another child." His dark eyes are filled with excitement and happiness, the skin around them wrinkled with smile lines. The man looks very good for seeming to be forty or so years old.

"Tell her I said congratulations. And congratulations on being a grandfather again!" A huge smile breaks across Schue's face as we stand there in silence.

"Thank you, I will." His smile seems infectious and he turns to look at us. "Now back to business. You are here for weekly supply, right?" Schue nods and the man, Diego looks at us. "I remember you!" He grins at Santana. "You loved the cinnamon lollipops when Schue brought you here a few years ago." He looked at Brittany. "My dear girl, you've grown! Last time I saw you, you were about eight inches shorter and that was maybe three years ago." Brittany smiles as he tosses them both lollipops a cinnamon and a cotton candy. He looks at Quinn and I. "New students I presume?"

Schue pats us on the shoulder. "Yeah, they just got her a month or so ago. They're both giving us a run for our money. A couple more geniuses here."

Diego smiles at us. "I believe that. So you two what kind of sucker would you like?"

Santana smirks. "Quinny wants bacon."

Diego raises his eyebrow at Quinn and I see the blush bloom across her face. "I don't like bacon _that_ much." Santana lets out a bark of a laugh and Schue chuckles.

Quinn's jaw clenches and I squeeze her hand. "Could I get blue-raspberry please?" I ask him kindly.

He smiles at me and then looks at Quinn. "Do you have sour apple?" He gives us both the lollipop we asked for before bidding us goodbye as he moved to help another customer. We all thank him before he leaves.

"Alright girls, we'll divide and conquer. Here are your lists. Call out if you need any help. And please behave and be careful." He hands Quinn and I a list and then Santana and Brittany one. He holds his own in his left hand as he looks at us. We all nod and he smiles before disappearing down an isles.

I look at the list Quinn holds. _Six gallons of milk. Eight egg cartons (12 pack). Three gallons of orange juice. Two bags of red apples. One bag of green apples. Four bundles of bananas. Two bags of oranges. Five tomatoes. Two limes. One lemon._ "That should be easy enough." Quinn grins at me as she says this.

We both grab a cart before going around the store and getting our supplies. We see Brittany and Santana once or twice and Schue finds us more than five times to check on us. Finally after an hour we are almost done.

A small child runs around the store, her young mother chasing after her. The girl runs straight into Quinn before stumbling back. Quinn manages to catch the small child before she hits the ground. The mom runs up to us. "I am so sorry, she just likes to run around the store." The mom looks at us, her eyes are the same as Diego's and their skin tone around the same color.. The same can't be said for the little girl's eyes. They are dull and milky.

"It's alright. I'm just glad she didn't hurt herself." Quinn smiles at the mother, calming her.

She flashes us a tired grin. You can barely make out her baby belly under her sweater. "I have to get back. It was nice meeting you guys."

The little girl grins at us. "Bye, it was nice to meet you!"

The rest of the shopping is uneventful and we meet up with the others and begin to check out. There are five carts total and each of them a almost filled. Schue pays without looking at the price and smiles his thanks to Diego.

Diego waves goodbye to us and we spend the next fifteen minutes loading the stuff into the SUV. The very back seat is folded down leaving only five seats open. We get back into the car and Schue turns on the air conditioner. "Sorry guys, we can't take any chance of the food spoiling."

The drive back to the mansion is long and cold. We finally made it to the garage and helped Schue unload the SUV. He told us we could go upstairs or to the living room and that he could handle the groceries. All four of us head to the living room. Sugar is passed out on one of the couches, her feet tucked underneath the middle cushion. Finn is also passed out, stretched out across the floor. He snores softly looking peaceful.

Santana shakes her head at Sugar. "Did you guys not think to cover her up?" She looks to Rory only to see that he to is passed out on the floor also. She turns to Tina, who is reading a book on another couch. Tina shrugs apologetically as does Mike, who is typing something on the computer. Matt is doing the same on his laptop but he has headphones in. Artie and Puck are playing a game on the Xbox, Artie sitting in his wheelchair and Puck in an armchair.

Brittany throws a blanket over Sugar and settles down on the couch beside her. Mercedes and Kurt are both asleep on another couch, a blanket spread out across their slumbering bodies. Santana picks up the remote and sits down beside Brittany. I pull Quinn towards the couch Sugar, Santana, and Brittany are on. We sit on the floor and settle our backs against the couch. Santana changes the channel in the middle of Puck and Artie's game. Puck turns around as he makes a sound of aggravation. "Sorry Puckerman but you had your time to play." She glares at him daring him to go against her. He huffs angrily before throwing the remote into its cabinet. "Thought so. It's movie time."

She turn it to a random station. Kung Fu Panda is on and it looks like Puck is about to complain. He doesn't when he sees the look on Santana's face. Santana is daring him to say something as Brittany watches the show with rapt attention. Quinn settles against me as we watch the show.

Matt sets down his laptop and settles into one of the four armchairs as he watches the movie. Mike continues to work as Tina reads. Kung Fu Panda is over and another movie begins. By this time Mercedes and Kurt are awake while Puck has fallen asleep. All of us are in the living room watching cartoon movies. We may be teenagers but it is nice to be in a room full of people instead of being alone. I think that may be one of the reasons the living room is used so often. All of us are so used to being alone that it's nice to be alone yet together in one room.

Finn and Rory are still asleep as Emma and Schue join us in the living room. They both sit together in one of the armchairs. Madagascar is playing and nobody wants to change the channel. Sue comes in some time latter, looks at what we're watching and shakes her head before she sits down and begins to type on her laptop.

I feel Quinn doze off against me as the adults leave the room to do whatever it is they do. Thirty minutes through Madagascar two the garage door opens and feet pound into the kitchen. Quinn startles awake and we both get up. Finn lumbers awake and stands behind us confused. Santana doesn't look bothered as she gets up and the five of us head to the kitchen.

Holly is grabbing a bottle of water and tosses it to someone. She has a scrap across her forehead and a bruise on her cheek. Karofsky walks in beside Beiste. They both look beyond tired. A boy walks awkwardly into the room. He has shaggy blonde hair and dirty jeans on as he looks up at us. "Hi." He looks embarrassed.

Santana looks at him confused. "Who the hell are you?"

The boy blushes. "I'm Sam. Sam Evans."

"What's your power?" Brittany looks at him full of pure curiosity.

His hand moves to the back of his head and rubs at it. "I well. Um, I-" He stutters over his words.

Karofsky interrupts us. "He's a powerhouse."

**A/n: So tell me who you think is better, Superman or Batman? Review if you can, it makes me happy and I love constructive criticism, it helps :)**


End file.
